Fire And Ice: A New Prophesy
by Awoken Dreamer
Summary: Post-Movie. Unknown to all, Anna too has her own power, inherited by her mother, which has yet to be awoken. Now, Anna must deal with her past demons of solitude, and find a way to let Kristoff and Elsa in, in order to have the perfect life she has always dreamed of having, but before that can happen, a great evil must be destroyed, and can only be done if the prophesy comes true.
1. Prologue

~ Well, hello there. I'm Awoken Dreamer, and this is my first fanfiction story that is not anime or video game related. I would like you all to know that if you like what you read, then it is extremely helpful for me to have some feedback. I also want you all to know that this story will be a short story, and will be post-movie. There will be things in my story that might not match up perfectly to the movie, because this is a Fan based, post-movie story. Anyway, I'll post this, and see how it goes from there. I hope you all enjoy it. ~

It had been six months since the fateful day that Anna had forfeited herself to protect her sister, Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. Frozen in an endless statue, Anna had demonstrated the only power which is strong enough to thaw an ice-filled heart, which was true love. Due to her completely unselfish act, Anna was brought back to life, in her estranged sister's arms. Hans, the betrayer to the whole kingdom, but more importantly to Anna's heart, had been sent home and banished from his kingdom and not heard from sense. Kristoff and his loyal reindeer Sven had been given a nobility increase as official workers of ice to the kingdom. More importantly than anything, Anna and Elsa were finally able to start building their relationship back together. For the first time in forever, it all should be perfect. But, it wasn't.

Anna sighed as she laid awake in the dead of night, staring at her ceiling. So much of her life had changed in the past six months, it was getting increasingly difficult to handle it all. While it was true that Anna had wanted nothing more than to have everything she had currently, she didn't expect it all to happen at once. However, so far she had been successful at hiding her internal struggle through a false façade of optimism and her effervescent demeanor. Stifling a yawn, Anna got out of her bed, and tied her robe around her body and slipped on her warm slippers. She opened her door, and rubbed her sleep ridden eyes as she walked down the long carpeted hallway to the main hall. She paused briefly as she came to her sister's door, which had been always kept ajar since that fateful day, so that Anna would never have to feel a barrier again. Anna quietly slid her long delicate fingers against the painted wood and sighed softly.

" _Oh, Elsa… If only you could understand. I want to be as close as possible to you, but there's so much you don't know, so much you missed, and so many battles I fought alone, especially after our parents died… some I won, some I lost… but I wouldn't have had to fought in any of them, if you had been there for me. I want to let you in now, but… I just don't know how to put this barrier down… I can't go through the pain of getting left or shut out again, I just can't. From anyone…" _Anna thought as a single tear fell from her eye clear cerulean eyes. Anna let her hand slide back down to her slim waist, and turned away sharply as the tears began to fall. Struggling to keep quiet, Anna rushed down the hallway, grabbing a lit candle and rushing up the marble stairs to where the portrait of her passed mother and father hung.

It was in this room, in the solitude and the peace of her parent's memory that Anna was able to wipe her tears away and collect herself. Anna fell to her knees and placed the candle on the floor and looked up at her parents with tear stained eyes. So engrossed was she, that she failed to hear the light creak of the door or the gentle footsteps that followed. It was only when a cool and gentle hand rested on her shoulder, did Anna realize that she was no longer alone.

"Anna…" a soft voice cooed from behind.

Startled, Anna jumped around, not having time to clean off her face, or recompose herself. Elsa, her beautiful sister gazed worryingly upon her younger sister, with concern dancing in her artic blue eyes.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa sighed, as she gently wiped away the tear stains on her sister's face.

"What are you doing here, Elsa?" Anna asked through trembling lips.

"I felt your presence near my door, due to my powers, and became worried when you did not enter. As I got up to go check on you, I heard you sniffle, and run off. Please, tell me why you're awake and crying, little one. I want to help." Elsa cooed softly.

"I… I just…" Anna stammered, as she nervously shifted and pulled her robe around her tighter.

"Anna, please. Let me in. I know you there's something now right. I have felt it for months, but I didn't want to push you. But, I'm your sister, and my main duty as your older sister is to be there for you just like you were there for me… So please let me. Just let me in. Just for now." Elsa pleaded, her expression softening as she took Anna's trembling hands into her own.

Anna looked into her sister's gaze, and felt her barrier begin to crack. Anna nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, before sliding her hands out from Elsa's and standing up slowly. Elsa looked up at her younger sister, with curiosity and stood up as well.

Gingerly, Anna took Elsa's hand and smiled softly seeing their hands together.

"Elsa, come with me. Please." Anna replied softly, and led Elsa back downstairs and into her room.

Anna lit the candles in her room and Elsa sat on her bed, waiting patiently for Anna. As soon as the candles were lit, Anna turned around and nervously bit her lip.

" Elsa, You have to understand that this isn't an easy thing for me to do. I never wanted you to see this side of me. The only reason why I'm letting you in right now is because it is killing me not to do so. Plus, I want to be able to move on. I want everything to be right. And please know that I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to hide any of this from you. I just didn't want to screw anything up, like I always seem to have a knack for." Anna sighed, and looked at the ground, playing with her hands nervously.

"I understand. Anna, you've seen me at my worst. Trust me, whatever this is about, I can handle this. Because for the first time in forever, I'll be the sister that I was always supposed to be for you." Elsa encouraged with a light smile.

Anna nodded and looked up at Elsa and gave a loving smile in return.

"You see, when all this happened, I had no idea why you shut me out. But, it got really lonely without you. There were times when my only friends were pictures on the walls. I… I went through a phase where I began to hate you. Mother, bless her soul, talked to me. She helped me understand, try to have some peace. She never told me why you shut me out, but she told me that you loved me. And that was all I needed to hear. Mother and I were close. Like you were to Father. But, when they went on their trip, and never returned… I was lost. I lost my family. And the one person I needed the most, was almost close enough to touch, but still too distant. I couldn't reach you. I tried to be strong, just like Mother had told me, and have patience just like she taught me, but I couldn't any longer. So, I tried… This." Anna sighed as she shifted off her robe from her shoulder, to show a ragged scar right above her left breast, above the corset pajama top she wore for bed.

Elsa's eyes widened, and then tears filled her eyes and dropped as frozen raindrops from her eyes and onto Anna's bedspread.

"You… Did this?" Elsa whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. By this time I was suffering from night terrors to the point where the castle help would have to run in and calm me down. I was falling apart. The only thing that got me though all of it was the fact that your coronation was right around the corner, and it would be inevitable that I would finally be able to see you. Hear your laugh. Just be able to see you. But, that day didn't go as well as I had hoped. Well, duh. Obviously you know this, you were there. I was so messed up. Between you and Kristoff… I just couldn't digest everything, It was all too perfect, too quickly and too easily. I can't help but worry something is going to happen." Anna sighed as she put her robe back on over her shoulder.

"But you are happy, aren't you?" Elsa asked timidly, with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Oh! Elsa, I am happy. Trust me, I truly am! I just… I'm scared. Hans… and you, unintentionally I know, have left a scar on my heart. I'm terrified of getting left. I'm even more scared of loosing you, or Kristoff. I can't handle that pain ever again. I can't loose you. Or Kristoff. Or Olaf or Sven… Anyone." Anna rambled.

At this, Elsa stood up and embraced her sister in a loving manner.

"Those nights are the last nights that you will ever have to be alone. I promise. I'm here now and I will be anything and everything that you want or need me to be. I'm never going to leave you or shut you out. We have a long journey ahead of us, " Elsa paused to lead her sister to the window and flung open the drapes to reveal the sun peeking over the mountains and the sun's rays of light just beginning to illuminate the darkness, " But just like the sun, we live to rise again. It's always okay to cry through the darkest of nights, just as long as we remember to smile to welcome the morning's light. That's the beauty of the night, it can't last forever. And when those dark times emerge in your life, I'll be there for you. We need each other in the dark. And whatever terrifies you, as trivial as it may be, I will fight it off for you. And when the light times come, I'll be with you to experience the joy with you. Regardless of any situation, I will be by your side, always." Elsa smiled, as Anna leaned on her sister.

"Promise?" Anna smiled, as she looked up at her sister.

"I promise. Now then, you should get some sleep. I'll watch over you while you sleep." Elsa smiled as she led Anna to her bed and tucked her in and laid down next to her, smiling as Anna cuddled close.

"Elsa?" Anna yawned softly.

"Hm?" Elsa hummed, as she motherly brushed Anna's bangs off her face.

"I've never been more ready to move forward. Thank you for taking on this new journey with me." Anna smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Trust me Anna, there is nothing more important to me than making up for the stolen time we lost, and the effects it had on you." Elsa whispered as Anna fell asleep peacefully, for the first time in years.

~ Well, there's the first chapter. ^_^ Tell me what you all think… and if I should continue with this or not. I know it seems a little darker, but that's the whole point of the story. R&R, please.~


	2. Christmas Eve (Morning)

~ Well, it looks like I'll be continuing with this story. Thank you for the two reviews that I received. The first chapter acted much similar to a prologue, and now we will truly dive into this story. Thank you for the encouraging words, and I would like tell you all that you are always free to PM me if you want to see a particular event take place within my story, and I will do my best to incorporate it in. ^_^ ~

* * *

The sun's rays filtered into the enormous and roomy chamber of the youngest heir to Arendelle, who was still sleeping well past the time that a usual princess should be sleeping. However, as the sunlight filled the room, Anna could no longer keep her eyes closed, and yawned a soft yawn before stretching out in her comfy king size bed. It was only when her leg brushed against another did she realize that what she thought had been a dream, truly wasn't.

"It's about time sleeping beauty, I was beginning to ponder if I needed to send Kristoff in here to wake you from your slumber." Elsa chided lightly.

"Kristoff? Why would you mention… Anyway, I'm sorry, you won't be in trouble will you? Oh, Elsa, please tell me that you won't be in any trouble for sleeping past your queenly-ish responsibilities." Anna said, sitting straight with worry.

"You silly little one, I can't get in trouble. I'm the queen, or have you forgotten? Besides, any responsibilities that I have, I moved. I can't be stuck doing a lot of work today." Elsa smiled lightly as Anna sighed and fell back onto her pillows.

"What on earth could be so important that you would be so irresponsible to just throw away your whole planner? I mean, seriously? Just last week I begged you to cancel the meeting with one of those dukes so you could have a snowball fight with me, and you said no!" said Anna in an incredulous tone as she got out of bed to brush her unruly hair.

"Well, I don't see a reason why the first Christmas Eve that we've been able to celebrate together should be tainted by my monotonous duties. I had thought you would want my full attention…" Elsa stopped in the middle of her sentence as Anna ran to her and jumped on the bed, and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Elsa… I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to sound selfish, but yes. I do want your full attention on this day, and tomorrow as well. It's the first Christmas eve in forever that I won't have to be alone." Anna enthusiastically replied, hugging her sister tighter.

Elsa sighed lightly and closed her eyes, knowing just how much pain had been inflicted on her sister.

'_If only I had known this separation would have caused so much pain, I would have done something else. I know I was hurting, but I was doing it because I love you Anna… Now I see that I didn't do anything but make you hurt much more than anything my powers could have caused' _Elsa thought to herself, carefully running her fingers through her sister's unkempt hair.

The two sisters were separated when a soft knock came from the other side of Anna's door.

"Yes, who's there?" Anna's voice sung softly through the air.

"Yes, it is Adrian, my lady." A firm masculine voice replied through the door.

With that, Anna smiled and jumped up and ran over to the door and flung it open, and hugged him tight, while Elsa looked at her sister in shock.

"Oh, how was the hunt? How was your travels? Did you get us all a nice big pig for Christmas Eve dinner tonight? Did you, did you, did you?" Anna asked, excitingly jumping up and down.

"Please try to calm down my lady, you are a princess for heaven's sake. Not a barbarian." Adrian playfully chided with a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You've just been go so long…" Anna sighed, calming down instantly.

"Yes, clearly too long." Adrian sighed, looking past Anna, and walking in before kneeling down in front of Elsa.

"Your majesty, my name is Adrian. I am the person in charge of supplying this castle with the needs such as wood, fresh caught game, and the ambassador, appointed by your father right before his passing to take care of the majority of your trade with other kingdoms, that is, until you became of age. I have been on a journey for the past year, and have just returned." Adrian formally addressed with his head bowed low.

Elsa stood up and looked down at the young man before her.

"You may stand." Elsa paused until he stood before her before continuing, "But do tell me, if you've been a trade ambassador for this kingdom for all these years, why did you not stop trade with Weasleton? Surely you had to have seen the deception in them as Anna and myself did." Elsa asked slightly more cold than meant.

"Your majesty, I did not want to cut off any ties without your approval first. I was planning on talking to you first! As you know, Weasleton was a huge asset to us, same with the Southern Niles. I didn't want to cut off two major trade routes and put Arendelle in a great economic downfall before you have even ascended to the thrown!" Adrian replied, boldly.

Elsa was about to respond, but looked past Adrian to see Anna leaning against the doorway, looking at the ground with tears falling to the floor.

"Oh no… Anna…" Elsa cooed and ran and embraced Anna.

"I'm so sorry. We lost those ties all because of me and my selfish and childish wants. I should have never pushed you so far at your coronation, I should have never fallen for the bastard Hans… I am so sorry." Anna sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"The ones to blame are the Duke and the Prince, not you. If I had been there for you, you would never have felt the desperate need for love." Elsa cooed, as she gently kissed away Anna's tears.

"Well… Actually, the so called-prince was banished. He has not been seen or heard from since, same goes for the Duke." Adrian responded with a tight smile.

"Well… that's good, I suppose." Anna sighed and recomposed herself.

"Oh, and my lady? There is a gentleman in the main hall who has a surprise for you and the Queen. He told me to summon you, he must be new. I don't usually follow orders such as that." Adrian slightly growled.

"Oh, Kristoff! Yes, he is new. He has only been a part of the royal family for six months. I'm sure he meant nothing by it. Don't take offense. " Anna said smiling, and went behind her changing curtain to put on a dress.

Adrian was about to respond, but Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and ran with her to the door.

"C'mon Elsa, I can't wait to see what our surprise is!" Anna playfully giggled, as she pulled Elsa along.

* * *

"Anna, slow down, these heels aren't meant for running in, you know!" Elsa playfully laughed from behind her sister.

The two sisters stopped in front of the grand hall doors, and Anna eagerly pushed them open, and ran inside, and straight into Olaf.

"Oh, Olaf! I'm so sorry!" Anna laughed as his body broke up into three different segments.

"I've always wanted to be in three places at the same time, this is so awesome, Anna!" Olaf smiled back at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes jokingly.

"_Maybe I made him a little too optimistic…." _

After Anna put him back together, Sven ran over to her and nudged her affectionately.

"Oh hey there Sven." Anna smiled as she rubbed his ears, getting a happy grunt from him as he closed his eyes and shook his head playfully.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" a strong voice echoed from the end of the hall.

Anna looked up and blushed softly. She had yet to tell Elsa about her and Kristoff sharing a kiss at the docks, even though it has been six months since that wonderful moment had happened. Fearful of what might happen, or how Elsa would react had kept Anna quiet. However, seeing how they were going to start anew, Anna thought she would tell Elsa later on today, when they had some time to be alone.

Anna smiled and ran to Kristoff who eagerly picked her up and spun her in a neat circle, before putting her back on her feet and hugging her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my love." Kristoff whispered softly in Anna's ear, causing her to turn red, and bury her face into his neck.

After a few moments, Anna took a step back, looking at her floppy blonde hair lover with nothing but pure love in her eyes.

"So… what's the surprise?" Anna asked after a few moments, as Elsa walked up next to her.

Kristoff smiled.

"I know this might seem silly to both of you, but even with all the decorations that are hung throughout the castle, I still thought it was missing something… I hope you all like it. Sven! Go get the surprise!" Kristoff smiled, as he looked at both of the sisters.

With that Olaf and Sven ran outside and after a few moments, Sven came back in pulling in a huge pine tree behind him.

"We… As in to say you… As in us… Uhm…. Well, I thought this place could use a Christmas tree." Kristoff smiled as Anna's mouth dropped open with Elsa's.

"I know it's a little big, but I thought it was perfect. I thought Elsa might be able to decorate it with ice ornaments." Kristoff smiled as he looked up at them, as the servants set up the tree.

"Oh, Kristoff, I haven't had a Christmas tree in forever! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Anna smiled as she jumped into his arms.

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy. What about you, your majesty? Do you think you could make some ornaments out of ice for the tree?" Kristoff smiled at Elsa.

"Yes. I think that sounds very reasonable. Thank you so much." Elsa smiled as a tear fell from her eye. It has been forever since anyone had thought of her in such a way.

With a few waves of her hands, and a lot of focusing, encouraged by Anna who hugged her from the side, Elsa was able to create hundreds of beautiful ice ornaments in the shapes of snowflakes that hung perfectly from the branches, and a beautiful star that hung at the top of the tree.

"Now then, I have some work to attend to. I will see you later Anna, and you as well your Majesty for the feast tonight." Kristoff smiled as he politely bowed.

"Kristoff, wait." Elsa smiled, as she put her hand forward.

"Ye…Yes?" Kristoff hesitated, nervous that he had been too close to Anna and had made Elsa realize their hidden relationship.

"You are to call me Elsa, just like Anna does. You are part of this royal family after all, and not just some servant. I would like you to consider me a friend and not a ruler over you. If that is alright with you, of course." Elsa smiled softly.

"Um, well… Alright, whatever you wish your ma…. I mean Elsa. I will see you both tonight!" Kristoff stammered lightly before standing up and leaving with Sven and Olaf.

Anna watched Kristoff leave, and couldn't help but feel so blessed. It made her sick to her stomach to think that she almost chose the wrong guy over him. The precious man who loved her sister as much as he loved her. The guy who did everything he could to help her survive, who came back for her. The one who had finally stolen her heart.

"The tree looks beautiful." Elsa smiled.

"Yes, and the decorations make it look even more beautifuller… I mean more beautiful." Anna stammered with a laugh.

* * *

The two sisters laughed as they walked to the balcony and looked over their beautiful kingdom, which was growing by the day.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Elsa said, her tone suddenly very serious as she looked at her sister.

"Of course, I'm an open book for you." Anna smiled, not catching the tone change.

Elsa paused and thought of how she would word this, after all, this conversation was a little rocky and she didn't want to scare Anna away from her again, seeing how their last talk had gone about the subject of men. After a few seconds, and a clear of her throat, Elsa asked…

"What exactly is going on between you and Kristoff?"


	3. Family Is Not Always Blood

~ Well, hello everyone! I'm very happy with the stats that I've been seeing with my story. ^_^ So far, _Fire And Ice: A New Prophesy_, has received 291 Views and 181 Visitors! That's impressive for how many stories are in this section, so needless to say, it has caused me to want to update sooner than expected. I also wanted to say that if you need or want a picture to visualize how the new characters look, I can create a rough look for them and post them on my DeviantART. ~

* * *

Elsa paused and thought of how she would word this, after all, this conversation was a little rocky and she didn't want to scare Anna away from her again, seeing how their last talk had gone about the subject of men. After a few seconds, and a clear of her throat, Elsa asked…

"What exactly is going on between you and Kristoff?"

Anna, who had been resting her chin on her open palm, while resting her elbow on the snow-white ledge of the balcony, lost her grip in surprise of the question, and fell forward, bracing herself with both of her hands.

"K…Kristoff? And me? Uhm… Whatever do you mean?" Anna stammered, flustered, and quickly adjusting her disheveled bangs from her face, and looking at the snowy ground.

"Anna, seriously? I've seen the way he looks at you, and I've seen the way you look at him. I see your reaction whenever I bring up his name, like now for instance, and I also see the way you're always excited to see him. I may only be 21, but I am no idiot. Especially when it comes to reading you, my dear sister." Elsa pointed out, with a light chuckle.

" Well, yes… I… He just…" Anna stammered before directing her gaze directly into her sisters, " Oh Elsa, he's so wonderful. I know it's not supposed to happen, I know I'm supposed to find some amazing prince, and be with him and live happily ever after, blah blah blah, but that's just it. That's too boring! Plus, I don't even know if I'm prince material, I mean I don't have the best track record when it comes to that, I mean, I know I only have one experience, but it was a really really bad experience… Well, I mean I've had two technically before Kristoff but only one was with a prince…" Anna rambled on, before Elsa interrupted.

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa. Two? Two before Kristoff, means you had one before Hans?" Elsa asked, raising her hangs in front of her fact and shaking them to catch Anna's attention, with wide eyes.

"Oh… Oh no… I wasn't supposed to say anything about it. Elsa, promise me you won't say anything, no one is supposed to know…" Anna stammered, rushing forward and grabbing her sister's hands with her own, looking up with worry in her eyes.

"I won't. But I want an explanation." Elsa promised, rubbing Anna's hands with her fingers reassuringly.

" I… I had been promised to Adrien, when I was 13. By father. Which is why Father made him an ambassador, so that he would be on a nobility level to which I could be with him. And Elsa, I tried. I tried harder than anything I ever did before. But, the morning after I tried to… Kill myself… He was up in my room with me, and… He tried to kiss me, while he was comforting me and stitching up the cut. I didn't let him. He got mad, and he left on his trip, and I hadn't seen him since. We recently started writing letters to each other, to try and rekindle our friendship… But… Yeah…" Anna sighed, looking down into the square where Adrian was bringing in a shipment.

"But why would Father do such a horrible thing, such as basically give you away, such as a high cut piece of veil?" Elsa asked with a raise of her eyebrow and a hardened jaw.

" Trade was heading down after he closed the gates, and Adrian was originally from the Eastern Niles. Father and the King over there made an agreement, and he sent his brother's son to our kingdom with the hopes that one day, they'd unite as one kingdom. But, I can't force my heart to love someone it can't find feelings past that of a friend to." Anna explained.

"And now you and him…?" Elsa probed lightly.

"I forgave him for basically trying to push himself on me. That's in my nature. I can't stay mad at anyone for too long… Unless we're talking about that mean old snowman monster thing you made. Seriously! Throwing people is so not nice!" Anna playfully responded, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well, I don't care for him particularly. I want you to be extra careful around him, understand?" Elsa warned.

"_My caring and easy to forgive nature of my sister will be her downfall. As her older sister, I have to protect her. I can't put my finger on it exactly, but there is something about him that I do not trust."_ Elsa thought to herself with a concerned gaze at her sister.

" Elsa, I promise you, I will be extra careful. After your judgment call on Hans… I learned I need to trust you a lot more than I did." Anna nodded.

"Now then… Back to Kristoff…" Elsa smiled as Anna's expression changed into pure happiness.

"I… and him… Us… as in we, well… Might have shared a kiss on the docks, when he got his new sled…" Anna blushed lightly, remembering how perfect it had been.

"And that was your first kiss? Please don't tell me that the bastard, Hans…" Elsa growled lightly at the thought of his lips on her sister.

"Oh no… Kristoff was my first kiss. I promise." Anna smiled.

"So then, are you a couple?" Elsa asked, grinning at the thought of him becoming a part of the family.

"Well… Yes… and no. I know it goes against the rules, but Elsa… I wouldn't even be here today if it hadn't been partly for him… And you of course… and he does genuinely care for me… I know that. He's nothing like Hans." Anna gushed, looking out to try and spot Kristoff.

"Anna, I don't want to make you mad, but even though you have my blessing for him to court you, I don't want you getting engaged again, until I get to know Kristoff more." Elsa replied nervously, stepping behind Anna and resting her hand on her shoulder.

"There is no rush for me to be married or engaged. I'm only 18 after all. And he's 21. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Besides, as I've already mentioned to him, the number one priority on my list is to get things right with you. Which, he is 100% supportive of. He knows… More than anyone, that the person I need most in this life, is you." Anna smiled as she leaned back against Elsa, who hugged her lovingly.

* * *

The two sisters broke apart as they heard a knock come from the frame of the doors that led to the balcony.  
"My lady, a word privately if you do not mind." Adrian scowled lightly.

Anna looked back at Elsa then back at Adrian and bit her lip nervously. She was beginning to see why Elsa didn't trust him near her.

"Princess, now." Adrian repeated, more urgency in his tone.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to the princess of Arendelle with that tone of voice!" Anna shouted, her hands clenching into fists.

"It is for your own safety. Come in. Now." Adrien said more aggressively and made a step towards Anna, while grabbing the handle of his long sword in his right hand.

"Adrien, don't you dare come near me, or Elsa." Anna hissed, glaring at him.

"Princess, you aren't safe out here, this close to the queen." Adrien begged.

Time seemed to stand still as Anna clenched her fists tighter until they were shaking, and clenched her jaw so tight, she was surprised that none of her teeth cracked under the pressure.  
"P…Princess…" Adrian gasped, taking a few shaky steps back.

"Do not talk about the Queen like that, in my presence, ever again." Anna stammered as she attempted to control her anger that was about to boil over.

"Anna, calm down please. Guards!" Elsa yelled, as she walked over and gently embraced Anna.

"My sister is not a monster. I do not need to be protected from her. How. Dare. You. How dare you bring up the past?" Anna lunged forward, only being held back by Elsa.  
"Anna, please, Guards! Guards!" Elsa pleaded louder.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Adrien yelled, shaking lightly.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have royally pissed me off! I'm sure they aren't sending you smiley faces and hearts right now, more like daggers, you pompous prick!" Anna yelled back, still fighting Elsa's hold.

"Anna, Elsa!" Kristoff yelled, and sprinted past a frozen in place Adrien and stepped between Anna and Adrien as the guards came rushing into the room.

"Take this man away from here, immediately!" Kristoff ordered, as Adrien was handcuffed.

"You don't understand, she's not normal, she's not even human! You have to stop her!" Adrien protested, before Kristoff walked over, and shoved his hard punch right into Adrien's unprotected gut.

"You will never speak of the Queen or the princess in such a way, ever again. Send him to the dungeons and make sure he stays there. The Queen nor the princess need to deal with this on their special holiday, understood." Kristoff calmly ordered, as they dragged Adrien out of the room.

Kristoff turned around and quickly embraced both Elsa and Anna in his strong arms.

"Are you both okay, did he hurt either of you?" Kristoff asked, quickly looking over the sisters.

"No. He didn't touch us." Elsa whispered as she finally found her voice.

"That guy is such a creep. I can't stand him." Kristoff murmured as he lifted Anna's face to meet his own gaze.

"Anna, we need to work on that temper of yours. Not everyone is like Marshmallow. You can't fight everyone who says the wrong thing." Kristoff playfully chided.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I don't know what came over me." Anna sighed, feeling suddenly very warm.

"Come on, the dinner is about to start, and I guess I'm in charge of cooking the pig since… Adrien won't be able to." Kristoff smiled softly.

With that, Kristoff helped Elsa and Anna to their feet, and Anna went inside to change for the banquet, and Kristoff was going in to change as well, but what stopped by Elsa's cool hand on his own.

"Thank you, you really saved us both back there." Elsa whispered softly.

" You and Anna are my first real family, except for Sven. I won't let anyone hurt either of you. Anna has told me of her past, a past of closed doors in her face, making her world a lonely place. In some ways, Anna, you, and I we all were living in a lonely world before meeting each other. It's almost unbearable, isn't it... the pain of being all alone? I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, same as you, but now there is Anna and yourself, the only people who mean a damn to me. I care more about both of you, much more than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt either of you, whether it be emotional, verbal, physical, or psychological. You see, you both saved me from myself and from my loneliness. You both were the first people I have ever known to accept me as who I am. You're my family. And as the man of the family, I have to do what the men are supposed to do. Protect. I know you feel that same way with Anna, and that's a good thing, considering how reckless she can be, but you too need someone protecting you, like Anna does. I love you both." Kristoff replied, looking up into the sky.

Elsa said nothing but walked in front of Kristoff to look at him directly in the eye.

"Thank you, big Brother." Elsa smiled and hugged him, gently.

Kristoff at first tensed, but relaxed in her arms and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Little Sister. Now then, don't we have a party to attend?"

* * *

~ R&&R please!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	4. Preperations

~ A.N.- Hello my lovely readers. Before we dive into the next chapter, it looks like I have a little Q&A to do. In regards to the reviews that I received from some of the 'guests', I couldn't PM you, because you don't have an account. So, to answer your questions, I try to update within 3-5 days from the previous chapter update. However, as I work almost full time and am taking a full class load at the University here, in the future, my updates may be a little slower, taking up to a full week to get to. However, 3 days is usually the average updating time, sometimes sooner if I get hit with the right breeze of inspiration. As for all the others who have favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read _Fire and Ice: A New Prophesy_, I thank you for your continued support, and ask that you continue to add in your feedback. ~

* * *

Elsa said nothing but walked in front of Kristoff to look at him directly in the eye.

"Thank you, big Brother." Elsa smiled and hugged him, gently.

Kristoff at first tensed, but relaxed in her arms and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Little Sister. Now then, don't we have a party to attend?"

* * *

Elsa sauntered down the elongated passageways of the castle's royally carpeted corridors, searching high and low for her younger sister, and with no such luck.

' _I've never seen Anna get so mad before, I need to check in and make sure she can handle showing attendance at the ball tonight.' _Elsa thought with a deep sigh.

"Excuse me, have you seen the princess?" Elsa asked as she stopped a castle aid on her way to the kitchen to help Kristoff with the pig.

"The last time I saw her was about five minutes ago with Olaf. They were heading up towards the royal chamber, of your mother. Your majesty." She curtsied nonchalantly before continuing on.

With a perplexed expression, Elsa picked up her floor length royal blue gown and walked up the long steps to her mother's chamber and study, sliding her gloved hand up the wooden banister to keep her balance.

As Elsa reached the door, she found it open and walked in quietly, and was about to speak, but was silenced as she took in the sight before her, as Anna was pacing around the room with Olaf following her anxiously with a silver platter full of various chocolates, predestined for appetizers for the festivity.

"Anna, wait! Just eat more of the chocolates, they'll help you feel better. Chocolate is the medicine of the world to fix anything!" Olaf pleaded as Anna paced back and forth, threatening to burn a hole in the rug, figuratively.

"I just can't believe this had to happen. Why? Why now? Olaf, I can't do this. I'm not made for this type of… this… Bullshit!" Anna sighed in frustration as she raised her hands over her head in exasperation.

"Oooh, Anna… You shouldn't say that word…" Olaf squeaked with wide eyes as he sat the platter down on a nearby table.

"See? This is why I can't handle this. This type of stuff just makes me into someone I'm not." Anna sighed as she stuffed a couple of chocolates into her mouth, and closing her eyes as she chewed slowly.

"So, the guy turned out to be a major jerk? So what? You shouldn't let that ruin your special night, its Christmas eve, the night of miracles, right? I hate seeing you so distraught, Anna." Olaf looked up at Anna.

"I'm sorry…" Anna sighed as she looked up at the portrait of her mother and herself as a young child.

"Anna, who is that? She's very pretty…" Olaf smiled as he hobbled over to Anna.

"That… This… This is my mother." Anna smiled as her fingertips gently brushed over the painting.

"Oh, Anna you look just like her." Olaf smiled.

"I may look like her… But… I'm not like her. I'm not even 1/8th of the woman she was." Anna breathed as she turned away quickly from the portrait.

"Anna…" Olaf sighed, and pulled on Anna's dress, " Anna, what do you mean.?"  
Elsa looked at her sister with wide eyes, and soundlessly walked in further into the room.

" Nothing… Never mind Olaf." Anna sighed with a deep exhalation.

Elsa walked over, not catching the attention of Anna, and kneeled next to Olaf who looked up at Elsa with gloomy eyes.

"Anna, please. It's Christmas Eve. Please be happy again. It's not like you to be like this. And I miss the Anna I first met. You were so joyful. So happy-go-lucky. So fearless." Olaf pleaded as he hopped to be in front of Anna, " I know it's hard, but you can't let jerks ruin your day like that."

"Olaf, it's not that. I could care less about what is going on between Adrian and me. I can deal with him, and do plan on it, very soon. I'm not anxious because of that, I'm anxious because his parents and the king who planned me to be married to him, are going to be here, tonight… And he's going to see that I'm with Kristoff… Oh God… And Kristoff isn't even a prince! Oh no… They're going to freak out on me Olaf! They already hate me… Already think I'm not good enough for their son… Think that I'm a shame to my family's name… And to top it all off, I put their beloved son in our dungeon!" Anna rambled as she knelt in front of Olaf, with her face in her hands.

" And who says he's not a prince?" A soft voice resonated from behind Anna, triggering her jump.

"Elsa, stop doing that!" Anna gasped as she fell onto Olaf, and smashing him, "See what you made me do?"

"It's okay, I'll fix him." Elsa giggled as she neatly spun her hands and restructured Olaf.

"I know I love warm hugs Anna, but that was a bit much." Olaf smiled at Anna.

"Oh, sorry, Olaf. I didn't mean to destroy you like that. It would help if Elsa would stop scaring me all the time." Anna sighed, with a light smile.

"Oh, Anna. There is so much of your past I need to learn, isn't there?" Elsa smiled as she wiped away some chocolate stains from the corner of Anna's mouth with her handkerchief.

"Another night… What did you mean about Kristoff?" Anna asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Anna, as far as they need to know, he is a Prince. He is a Prince to Arendelle. I consider him as close enough to be one. Besides, what they believe of you, isn't nearly as important as what you believe about yourself. You are not a shame to our family's name. And I never want you to say such a thing again." Elsa said rather seriously to Anna, looking directly into her sister's wide eyes, " And no. You are to not deal with Adrien. I don't want you near him. Ever again. We will send him home, and I will call off this ridiculous marriage agreement as soon as I can. I'm not marrying you off just for the sake of trade to be increased. I want you here, and I never want you to leave my side, regardless of anything. I want our families together in this castle. I want our children to be friends, and I want to fill these lonely halls with love. But the men we choose, will be the ones our hearts choose. And that's final." Elsa smiled as Anna opened up her arms, and reached for Elsa like she had always done since she was a small child. Elsa eagerly took Anna into her arms, and held her protectively and tenderly.

"I promise, whatever happened to you in the past is over now. These people won't be able to say one word against you. And by the way, I know mother is just as proud of the young woman you have become, as I am." Elsa smiled as Anna hugged her closer.

"Thank you" Anna whispered softly.

"Your Christmas is not to be tainted so easily… Do you want to build a snowman, a friend for Olaf?" Elsa grinned as she created a small flurry in the room.

"Oh, yes! Elsa, yes!" Anna grinned and began to roll the snow into a huge ball.

"A… A new friend, for me?" Olaf looked up with big eyes. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Olaf squealed as he jumped up and down.

' _At least my powers are still the only thing that can turn Anna's frown, upside down. Still, I don't like what I've been hearing. I'm going to get the truth of what was really going on between Father and that King, tonight. I won't let anyone take her away from me like that, or use her to gain more power. She's not a prize to be won, she's a human being.'_ Elsa thought to herself as Anna giggled while putting the snowperson together.

"Elsa, I need you to put some clothes on this one." Anna smiled as she called out to her sister.

"Clothes? Like, an ice dress?" Elsa smiled as Olaf started to melt slightly at the cheeks.

"A… A dress? You… You mean?" Olaf looked excitingly at Anna and Elsa.

"That's right," Anna smiled at Olaf and finished with what she was building and stepped back to let Elsa to the finishing touches to the snowwoman, by dressing her in an ice blue dress and shoes, " Olaf, I want you to meet, Linnea." Anna smiled as the snowwoman came to life.

"L…Linnea?" Olaf asked in amazement as he walked over to her.

"…H…Hello." Linnea quietly replied with a light smile.

"My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs" Olaf smiled as he stuck out his branch arm.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Linnea… As you already said… And I like hot chocolate." Linnea smiled as she took Olaf's hand in her own.

"Wait, before you go off anywhere," Elsa paused and created a small flurry over Linnea to match Olaf's, " just in case the sun comes out later."  
"Come on Linnea, lets go play in the snow!" Olaf smiled and led Linnea outside.

"That was sweet of you, Anna" Elsa smiled, as she watched the two snowpeople walk down to the doors.

"Everyone deserves someone at Christmas." Anna replied with a light nudge.

"Speaking of which, you need to get changed, we need to be down at the party in less than 30 minutes." Elsa chuckled as Anna's eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That's not enough time!" Anna shouted and ran out the door, and up to her room, where Elsa followed slowly.

* * *

By the time Elsa and reached Anna's room, Anna had already thrown on her red floor length gown with white snowflakes on the bottom and a white sash that tied around her slender waist, and was in the middle of putting her hair up.

"Oh, Anna… you look gorgeous" Elsa smiled as Anna gently applied some blush on her cheeks.

"I want to look my absolute best. It's the first ball we've had since… well… you know. And that one was small, compared to the one we're going to have tonight." Anna smiled as she applied a light layer of mascara and some red lipstick.

"It wouldn't also have to be because of a certain someone being in attendance, and seeing you for the first time in such a dress?" Elsa grinned at Anna.

"It's the first time he'll be presented to all the kingdoms. Of course I'm nervous. We have to make a perfect first impression." Anna smiled lightly.

"I need to do my finishing touches. I will meet you down in the main hall in about 15 minutes, okay?" Elsa smiled as she hugged Anna.

"Yes, I will be there." Anna smiled, and Elsa walked out the door and closed it gently.

* * *

Anna sighed and turned back to the mirror to fix her mascara, when she heard the door open.

"Elsa, there is no way it has been 15…" Anna began to say as she turned around to see Kristoff standing in her room.

"Oh, you're not Elsa…" Anna smiled as Kristoff gently closed her door.

"Shhh, I don't want her to know I'm in here with you. Or anyone else. She might not like it." Kristoff whispered as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Anna smiled gently as Kristoff put his strong hands on Anna's slim waist.

" I need some help with my suit. I can't seem to get this bowtie tied on right, and I know if I look anything but perfect, I'll put a bad name on your sister and you." Kristoff whispered as Anna's hands began to expertly tie is bowtie.

"You could never do such a thing to either of us." Anna whispered as she looked up into Kristoff's eyes.

Kristoff said nothing, but pulled Anna closer to him gently and leaned down to kiss Anna fully on the lips. Anna responded by wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck and opened her mouth slightly as his tongue asked for permission. Before Anna knew what was happening, she found herself falling lightly onto her bed, with Kristoff above her, resting on his forearms as to not crush her, but never breaking the kiss.

Kristoff pulled back slightly, and rested his forehead on Anna's, with his eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"Well, that was truly amazing." Kristoff smiled softly as he opened his eyes, and peered into Anna's eyes.

"I could stay forever in your arms like this," Anna smiled as Kristoff rolled onto his back and pulled Anna ontop of him, wrapping his strong arms around her.

" Yes, but… Anna, I don't want to do anything, not yet." Kristoff smiled softly as Anna rolled onto her stomach to look down at Kristoff.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked with pure innocence in her eyes.

" I mean… Kissing like this usually leads to… _You know_…" Kristoff smiled as the realization hit Anna and her complexion turned a deep red, " And I want to wait until we're at least engaged. You're a princess, and I need to treat you as such." Kristoff smiled.

"Oh Kristoff… I lo…" Anna was cut off by a sharp knock on her door.

"Princess, the Queen is ready for you now." A male voice said from behind the door.

"I'll… I'll be right there!" Anna said, rushing to get off of Kristoff.

"See what you did? Now my suit is all messed up." Kristoff smiled as he got off of Anna's bed and straightened his suit, and began to clean the lipstick off of his face.

"Oh, so this is all my fault?" Anna snickered lightly as she fixed her hair and re-straightened her dress.

"Well, you are the one who looks absolutely irresistible in that gown." Kristoff smiled as he opened her door and chuckled as Anna ran clumsily in her heels down the corridor.

"I'll get you back, later!" Anna yelled as she turned her head back to see Kristoff running down towards the entrance where he would be entering from.

* * *

Anna ran until she was by Elsa's side in front of the door.

"For someone who was incredibly anxious to be at this ball, you sure did arrive late." Elsa playfully chided as Anna put her hands on her knees and bent over to catch her breath.

"Yes, well… Not everyone can just magically look like you, you know. Some of us have to put a lot of work into it." Anna playfully responded between breaths.

After a few breaths, Anna stood up next to Elsa.

"We just have a few formalities to do first. Some announcements, some introducing, and some shaking of hands to do. After we meet our new trade partners, that's when the party can begin, primarily the dancing. I have an newer age orchestra set up, so it will be a fast pace dance set up. I expect the party to be… exceptional." Elsa smiled as Anna's grin grew.

"But, I expect to do a few dances with you, Kristoff can't monopolize all your time." Elsa giggled.

" I don't even know if Kristoff can dance to be honest…" Anna suddenly felt the heat of her blush on her cheeks as she remembered the feel of Kristoff's toned chest and abs against her while his lips dominated over her own.

"I'm sure he will try." Elsa smiled and blew some cold air gently onto Anna's face to get the blush down.

"Now then, are you ready my dear sister?" Elsa asked as she took Anna's arm into her own.

"Yes… Yes I am." Anna nodded as Elsa gave the command for the trumpets to sound.

The giant wooden doors opened, and Elsa and Anna stood arm in arm, prepared to take on the night, and whatever it may hold for both of them.

* * *

~ R&&R, please! And if you have any suggestions about how you want the party to go, either send me a PM or say it in your review, and I will try to incorporate it into the next chapter. It's all on you guys. ^_^~  
+ Awoken Dreamer +


	5. A Pefect Ending For A New Start

~ A.N.- Hello there, to all my favorite readers. As I might not be able to update until after Christmas, I am going to do an early update as a Christmas present to all of you. I hope you all enjoy this update. And merry Christmas to you and yours. ^_^~

"Now then, are you ready my dear sister?" Elsa asked as she took Anna's arm into her own.

"Yes… Yes I am." Anna nodded as Elsa gave the command for the trumpets to sound.

The massive wooden doors unbolted, and Elsa and Anna stood arm in arm, prepared to take on the night, and whatever it may hold for both of them.

* * *

The sound of the harmony from the brass trumpets and the string quartets flowed through the air like a symphonic breeze, welcoming the attention of the guests. The beat of the drums seemed to echo through the halls, and Anna could swear she could feel the vibrations straight into her bones. Anna and Elsa walked gracefully like angels on clouds down the royally carpeted stairs, to reach the marble balcony that would overlook the whole crowd.

Anna unconsciously gripped Elsa's arm tighter as they continued down the steps as she suddenly felt her feet go numb.

' _Don't fall. Don't fall. For once in your life, be graceful.' _Anna thought desperately as she began to feel more anxious with each step, ' _Don't let them have any more reasons to look down on you'_

However, as Elsa ran her calm hand down Anna's tightened grip, Anna pacified, and unconstrained her hold, to some extent. As the two royal heirs reached the end of the stairs, Anna's eyes darted back and forth, taking in how many hundreds of people had gathered in the grand ball room. She recognized some, however most she did not, knowing that they were from the new trade routes that had been recently established. As her eyes continued to dart, she finally spotted the one she was looking for, as Kristoff made his way down the red carpeted isle, and headed straight for the curving stairs that would lead him straight to her. His normally unruly golden locks were combed into place, with his bangs parted to the side and the rest of his hair slicked back. His normal outfit of gray blouse and pants, brown sweater, red belt, brown gloves and boots was replaced by blood red slack pants, held in place with a black leather belt. For his shirt, he wore a long sleeve azure dress coat with tails in the back, with a red sash that started from his broad shoulder and cascaded down diagonally to his waist, across his chest. Underneath, he wore a white silk shirt. He also had a pair of black leather boots that went up to his knees, to which is pants tucked into nicely. Lastly, Kristoff wore a wine-red sash tied around his waist, which held the beautiful long sword with a crystal bleached translucent blade and a sapphire scabbard, which had been given to him when he became part of Arendelle's royal family.

If Anna still held any fretfulness over the party, they all seemed to evaporate as her eyes focused straight on Kristoff, who gave her a half smile as he made it to the top of the steps, and bowed a mannerly bow in front of Elsa and Anna, who both curtsied in response. As Anna and Elsa stood up, Kristoff straightened as well, and walked behind Anna and Elsa.

" The royal family. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle." The announcer proudly announced as applause broke out from the crowd below.

As the applause silenced, Elsa cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Welcome to my Kingdom of Arendelle. We hope that tonight's ball will help enlighten all of you to find joy within this Christmas season, and that we may all share in a joyous and prosperous year ahead of us, and that our cups will overflow with blessings." Elsa waited as the crowd cheered and quieted down with a raise of her hand, " Then let Arendelle's first annual Christmas ball, begin." Elsa smiled as the crowd applauded and began to mingle.

"Well then, Anna, I say you take on the left half and I will take on the right. Let's get this mundane part of the evening over with as swiftly as possible." Elsa whispered to Anna.

"Yes, lets…" Anna was agreeing before a very bulky looking man, dressed in a suit came marching up the stairs, " Oh no…" Anna sighed and looked at Elsa defenselessly.

"Hello, Dimitri of the Eastern Isles." Anna politely curtsied.

"Ah, hello Princess Anna. My, the years have been awfully forgiving. You've turned out to be a young beauty after all. I suppose the tale of the ugly duckling turning into a beautiful swan does pertain to definite life." Dimitri replied to Anna, who turned rosy slightly.

"Dimitri, I would like to introduce my eldest sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Anna responded while stepping back slightly.

"Hello your majesty. I am Dimitri, King of the Eastern Isles." Dimitri politely bowed to which Elsa curled a lip slightly in disgust as Dimitri stayed bowed.

"What a pleasure to meet you." Elsa replied coolly.

"Ah, so the rumors are true? You seem to have complete control over your powers." Dimitri observed, oblivious to Anna's sudden tensing.

"Yes, although they are not dormant, I do control them with much ease." Elsa responded.

"The Queen's power has been able to be controlled due to the princess." Kristoff cut in, taking a slight step in front of Anna.

"Ah yes, the new prince. However did you manage to win the Queen's heart?" Dimitri smiled as he took a glass of champagne that was being passed out by a servant walking by with the platter.

"Oh, he's not a prince of Arendelle due to my own account. He is Anna's prince, not mine." Elsa responded with a swift look to Anna who appeared as if she might pass out at any second.

At the sound of this, Dimitri choked on his champagne and scowled at Anna.

"Anna is already spoken for." Dimitri responded, looking directly at Anna with an expression to kill.

"Prince Kristoff, take the Princess to do the rounds for me, please." Elsa looked at Kristoff, to which he nodded and took Anna's hand and led her down into the party, and away from the King.

* * *

" I had wished to do so in a more private fashion, but I'm regretful to inform you that this so called marriage contract that was created by my father and you, no longer exists. As the Queen, I have simply vetoed it. I do not agree to such matters, and have already given my blessing to Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna." Elsa responded.

" But, your majesty, this violates a strict agreement in regards to a large sum of money. Surely you don't want to take this away from your kingdom." Dimitri purred.

"Arendelle's financial means are in top shape, considering the new trade networks that have been opened up. And even if not, there would be no way that I would sacrifice my dear sister or her happiness for the sake of money. My father did not have correct judgment in many things, and this is one more mistake that I know I must clean up after now." Elsa responded.

"Very well then. So be it. But you have been warned, your majesty that many people do not approve of your rule over this land, in my allied countries of Weasleton and so forth. To know of this treachery could cause some serious ramifications, need I say, war?" Dimitri responded, smirking as he looked into the crowd to see Kristoff glaring up at him.

"Hollow threats mean nothing to me. I have strong foundations with the countries and kingdoms that are my allies. If you wish to start a war, know that it would not last long. You see, my allies control the seas, the heart of trade. Your allies lie within landlocked areas. If you trifle with me, your people will starve until there is a rise of revolution amongst your people, and you and yours will be overthrown. The people of my kingdom are in my favor, and will protect myself and Anna, with their very lives, such as I would do for them. You choose fear to dictate your people, but I choose love. And, we all know in regards to fairy tales that the light will conquer the dark." Elsa responded boldly, while the castle guards moved closer to her.

"Well then, time will tell. Let's hope you can put something under the foundation of your appealing words, your majesty." Dimitri smiled and began to walk down the steps but turned his head to look back, " When my son returns from his trip, release him to me. I will make sure he is to not waste his precious time with someone so underneath him, as your sister." Dimitri smiled and continued back to his family, and into the party.

"My Queen, do you require assistance?" The captain of the guard asked Elsa in a low whisper.

"Keep your men locked into that family, and make sure there is at least two soldiers at every possible exit point of Adrien's cell. I want him on strict guard until I can talk to him one on one. Make sure that Anna is safe, and Kristoff as well." Elsa murmured and released the captain to send out the orders.

After a few moments, Kristoff and Anna returned up the staircase.

"The formalities are finished with, my Queen." Kristoff replied with a light smile.

"Oh, very good to hear. Thank you." Elsa smiled slightly, and looked at Anna who leaned on Kristoff.

" Elsa, is everything okay?" Anna looked up at Elsa with an expression of uneasiness in her eyes.

"Everything is more than okay, it's perfect. I promise, Anna." Elsa smiled as Anna let out a huge sigh of relief and took a shot glass from one of the floating platters, and swallowed the intoxicating elixir with one swallow, earning her a surprised look from both Kristoff and Elsa.

"Umm… Well, just one can't hurt, right?" Anna smiled sheepishly.

"I did not know that you could handle hard alcohol." Kristoff smiled lightly.

" It is news to me as well…" Elsa chuckled as Anna looked out towards the dance floor, starting up in a separate wing of the castle, away from all the stuffy dukes and other noble people who were there.

"Come on Kristoff, show me how you make a first impression." Anna smiled, leading him towards the dance floor.

"I'll be right there, I'll find you and come join in. Go ahead and have some fun." Elsa smiled, as Anna nodded and took Kristoff off to the dance party, while Elsa turned on her heel quickly and began her way into the dungeons.

* * *

The dungeons had never been a favorite spot of Elsa's and she sighed heavily as she was escorted down into the cold and unforgiving depths of the prison. The guards surrounded her, with their axes and swords ready and armed, prepared for any problem that may arise. Elsa held the lit torch to help her see through the chasm. They stopped at the door that held Adrien, who looked up at Elsa with hateful eyes.

"My majesty, you do not need to do this." The captain sighed and protectively stood between her and the door, " He is unpredictable. Let us tend to him."

"Thank you for your concern, captain. However, there are some questions I have that only he can answer. Besides, If he tries anything, my powers will protect me. Even more so now that I have mastered them." Elsa smiled slightly, as the captain nodded and stepped aside to open the door.

"One thing captain." Elsa said out of the blue, causing the captain of the guard and his men to stop and look at the Queen.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Anything that you hear from this is not be repeated to anyone, including Anna and Kristoff. Do I make myself clear?" Elsa asked, receiving salutes from the knights, indicating their promise of the secret.

Elsa sighed, and lit the torches on the walls in the prison cell so she could see everything in the room as clear as if the sun were shinning in.

"What do you want?" Adrien hissed, looking at Elsa with nothing except pure contempt in his eyes.

"I want to know what happened with you and my sister. And don't try to pull a fast lie on me, I can sense emotions and I will be able to tell if you're lying or not. If you want out, I need the truth, and I need it now. Otherwise, I have no problem letting you rot down here." Elsa responded coldly.

"Look, it was my parent's thing okay? And at first, I hated the idea. However, every summer before I was sent to be an ambassador, I was forced to spend time with her. I watched her grow up. I began to know her, and I know Anna like the back of my hand. I fell in love with her. I don't know why it happened or how, but it did. When she tried to kill herself, I lost it. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, and the only way I could think of was by giving her a kiss, which she rejected. It hurt me a lot, so I left. When I came back, I knew she had fallen in love with that man, Kristoff is his name? I could tell by the way her eyes lit up when I mentioned his name. Now, I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. No one had mentioned to me that you had control over your powers. And your father instructed that I was to keep Anna far from you, and distract her from trying to find out why you had isolated yourself. No one had informed of the change. I am sorry." Adrien sighed as he shoved a hand through his spikey jet black hair.

"You are to stay away from Anna. She is in love with Kristoff, and even though she hasn't admitted it, like you said, it's easy to see. You will not ruin anything. For once, everything is going the way it should be, and Anna is happy." Elsa responded sternly.

" I understand." Adrien replied as he rested his head against the cold stone wall and closed his sharp green eyes.

"If I have your word, then I will let you go. But, you are to not return to this land. Ever. Your father already has threatened me, this kingdom, and Anna. So, I think it's best if all ties are cut immediately." Elsa explained.

"My father is a really harsh man. I'll do my best to prevent it from happening. May I offer a suggestion?" Adrien sighed, as he reopened his eyes.

"You may." Elsa responded.

"Let me act as a spy. I'll provide you any information about my kingdom and any news about these so called threats. I care for Anna. And I would like to make things better between us, a clean slate so to speak. I'll do it for free." Adrien responded with his hand outstretched.

"What's the catch?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate my father. And his whole family. I want Anna safe. That's all. You can sign everything, even my absolute death if my betrayal happens, such as you are anticipating." Adrien explained.

"Okay, I could use the help. I need to focus on Anna right now, so any help I can get would help me a lot. Captain, parchment please." Elsa said as he handed two pieces over and Elsa began to write it all down with a pen, and had Adrien sign it with his blood, giving him one and keeping the other.

"I have witnesses. This is a legal binding document." Elsa explained.

"You have my word." Adrien nodded, and walked past Elsa, and out of the cell, " Just one more thing." Adrien sighed as he looked back to Elsa.

"What is it?" Elsa asked in exasperation.

" Keep Anna safe. As you were not allowed to be near her, you missed out on a lot of things. Her night terrors are one of the worst. She sometimes will sleep walk. You need to stay with her, at all times during the night. The doll that was created that looked like you was the only thing that could get her to calm down, and therefore, your presence should be the only thing to help with her night terrors." Adrien explained.

"Anything else?" Elsa asked as she stood with the guards.

"Anna often will use the word 'Fine' to make you not worry. She is an excellent walking masquerade. She never wants to let anyone know she's upset. She will try anything and everything to keep everyone happy, regardless of how she truly feels. That's how she is." Adrien responded, " And more than anything else, she tends to be reckless. Her emotions often get the best of her. Which is why you need to be around her constantly, I don't know why, but you control her, balance her in a sense, just like she balances out your powers."

"Thank you for the advice. It's been so long since we've been together, I've not known about any of this. I appreciate it. I want nothing but for her to finally be happy." Elsa sighed, and looked down.

"As long as she has you, she will be. Trust me. You're all she needs." Adrien smiled and walked down the corridor, and out the exit, escorted by the guards.

"You should return back to the party, your majesty." The captain of the guard said to Elsa as he escorted her back up to the party.

" Yes, but I need you to move my bed back into Anna's room, as well as my belongings. If what Adrien said is true, then I need to be with Anna as much as possible. After she came back to life, I've felt her emotions, and can almost hear her thoughts. Our bond is almost completely in sync. I also want you to increase the patrols. If anything happens that Dimitri said, I don't want my kingdom caught off guard." Elsa ordered as she reached the dancehall.

"Yes, my lady. I will see to at once. And I promise you that I will not, nor my men, will say anything of this to anyone." The captain saluted and smiled gently at Elsa before sending off his men to follow through Elsa's instructions.

* * *

Elsa walked into the party, and looked at her younger sister, who was sipping her drink at the bar, until Kristoff took her by the hand to lead her to the dance floor. Kristoff smiled, and walked out to the middle of the crowded and wild dance party.

"Kristoff, what are you doing?" Anna asked over the bass.

"Showing off a side to you of me that you do not know." Kristoff grinned mischievously.

Anna looked up at Kristoff in surprise, as he turned her back and pulled her close to him, while holding her at her waist. Anna smirked lightly as her hips began to move with Kristoff's in a rhythmic sync as they ground into each other. Elsa looked at them as Anna put her hands up behind her head, wrapping them around Kristoff's neck as he slid his slender hands around her waist. Their skin sparked even in the darkness of the party, with the streaks of sweat. As the song ended, Kristoff took Anna by the hand and led her out of the crowd and out to the balcony, and into the now nighttime.

"That was amazing Kristoff, I never knew you had it in you." Anna smiled as Kristoff stood behind Anna, with his strong arms around her gently.

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know, sweetheart." Kristoff smiled as he kissed the top of her head, " You see, I had another before you."

As Elsa was looking through the crowd for Anna and Kristoff, she suddenly felt a strong sadness coming from Anna. Urgently, Elsa ran through the crowd, following the flood of emotion.

"Another… Another girl?" Anna looked up at Kristoff and shrugged his arms off of her gently, while backing up to the edge of the balcony.

"Yes. When I was 17, I was madly in love with a girl from a village where I sold my ice. We were to be married. However, one day I woke up, and she was gone. Left a note saying she wanted more. She told me that there was someone else out there for me and wished me the best of luck. Told me that she had run off with the guy who had been my best friend." Kristoff sighed as Anna's expression melted into sympathy.

Elsa sighed a sigh of relief as she felt Anna's mood balance back out, and as she found them on the balcony.

"But, she was right. If I had married her, I never would have found you. I never would have agreed to go on that insane journey to the mountain, or nearly died multiple times. I never would have been allowed to be accepted into the kingdom. Anna, at the time I couldn't understand why I had been betrayed by the two people I cared and loved for the most, but now I understand. And I've never been more thankful for a heartbreak." Kristoff smiled softly at Anna.

"I can understand. It makes me sick to think that I almost picked that prick, Hans. I could have had a whole life of misery…" Anna sighed, looking over the balcony and into the distance.

"Taking a break from all that dancing, I see." Elsa smiled as she made her presence known.

"Elsa!" Anna smiled and ran to her sister.

Elsa smiled as she hugged Anna.

"Elsa, may I have a dance with you?" Kristoff smiled.

"Only if Anna approves." Elsa smiled as Anna nodded.

"Go ahead, I have to use the ladies room anyways. I'll be back shortly. Try to not have too much fun without me." Anna smiled as she ran off.

With that, Kristoff took Elsa's hand and led her to the dance floor, where a slower song was playing.

"I don't really know how to dance" Elsa admitted.

"It's okay, it's all in the lead, really. Just follow me, and you'll be fine. I promise." Kristoff smiled as he led Elsa in the dance.

"Kristoff…" Elsa began, but was silenced as he shook his head lightly.

"I know, I know. I overheard you and Dimitri. I will make sure that you and Anna stay safe. No matter what. No harm will ever come to either of you, or this kingdom, as long as I'm around." Kristoff smiled as he twirled Elsa gently with the song.

"But you didn't mention anything to Anna, did you?" Elsa asked, as Kristoff pulled her back to him.

"No. And I promise not to. Anna has a tendency to act out when trifled with. I gave her the nick-name "Feisty–Pants" for a reason. I trust you with her, more than I trust myself with her, and I will always trust your judgment calls." Kristoff smiled as the song ended, to which he bowed in front of Elsa.

* * *

Anna at that moment returned to the party, and Elsa mouthed a silent thank you to Kristoff, as the royal three danced away the night, practically until the sun rose. Enjoying the party, relishing in the company, and appreciating the bliss that none of them had felt in a very long time.

As the sisters finally made it into their room, mostly carried by Kristoff, he tucked them into their individual beds, and smiled as Anna looked around the room with the biggest smile he'd seen all evening long.

"We…We're sharing a room again?" Anna smiled sleepily to Elsa.

"Yes, I was hoping you wouldn't mind. My room just gets too lonely." Elsa yawned back in reply as Kristoff fixed the sheets around Elsa, and taking her tiara off of her head, and placing it on the nightstand, next to the bed.

He then walked over to Anna, and kissed her lightly.

"Good night my angel. I will see you in the morning, or afternoon." He smiled as she closed her eyes.

Kristoff gently closed the door behind him and made his way down to his room in the other wing of the castle, where he crawled into bed, and for the first time in forever, fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

~ R&&R, please. I hope you all like were I'm going with this story. I love you all for reviewing. ^_^. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and you will hear from me later on.~


	6. The Fateful Christmas Day

~ A.N.- Hello, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas. ^_^. I thank you for those who have recently added my story to their favorites. In regards to a PM I received, I know the storyline isn't going super-fast, but that's the whole point. I could have easily finished this story within 10 chapters, but that wouldn't have been a very detailed story, and personally, I like to have at least 20 chapters to my stories before I consider wrapping them up. We will get there, I promise. I have a lot of ideas from reviewers and some by PMs and I promise that I won't disappoint. Thank you for your continued devotion and support. ^_^~

* * *

_As the sisters finally made it into their room, mostly carried by Kristoff, he tucked them into their individual beds, and smiled as Anna looked around the room with the biggest smile he'd seen all evening long._

_"We…We're sharing a room again?" Anna smiled sleepily to Elsa._

_"Yes, I was hoping you wouldn't mind. My room just gets too lonely." Elsa yawned back in reply as Kristoff fixed the sheets around Elsa, and taking her tiara off of her head, and placing it on the nightstand, next to the bed._

_He then walked over to Anna, and kissed her lightly._

_"Good night my angel. I will see you in the morning, or afternoon." He smiled as she closed her eyes._

_Kristoff gently closed the door behind him and made his way down to his room in the other wing of the castle, where he crawled into bed, and for the first time in forever, fell asleep with a smile on his face_.

* * *

The fledgling successor to Arendelle opened her crystal azure eyes, and yawned silently as she stretched her sore limbs out in her luxurious satin sheet filled bed. She sat up, and smiled like a child, knowing that it was Christmas morning. Anna was about to jump off the bed and run downstairs, but happened to see Elsa still fast asleep, and seeing how Elsa was usually awake much before Anna, Anna knew Elsa was still recovering from the night prior. Anna then as quietly as she could, removed her sheets and down blankets and tip toed out of the room and down the hall, into the bathroom that she and Elsa would now be sharing. Anna quickly brushed out her mess of hair and decided to leave it down for a change. She then brushed her teeth and fixed her makeup, and left just a tad of it on from the prior night, and refreshed her lipstick. After throwing on a pair of black pants, Anna threw on a beautiful warm purple shirt with an aqua blue shawl that she put over her shoulders, and fastened with the Arendelle crest clip. Anna then grabbed a pair of black leather boots, and slid them over her slim calves, tucking in her pants into the boots.

Anna quickly existed the bathroom and hurried down the hallway and down towards the main hall.

"Princess Anna?" The Captain of the knights looked up at Anna with quixotic eyes.

"Oh, captain. I didn't know you were here." Anna sighed as she put her hand on her chest to slowdown her heart.

"Whatever are you doing up so early?" The captain chuckled lightly, " I never thought the day would come when you would be awake before the majesty."

"Oh, you're so funny. Well, unlike Elsa, I actually need some sleep to function. Not everyone gets all the good luck, you know," Anna playfully chided back, "Actually, now that the gates are open, I was hoping you would escort me to visit my parents. I haven't visited them in a while, and I think that it's time." Anna explained.

"And if I say no, you'll probably just take off on your own, isn't that right?" The captain smiled lightly at Anna's arising blush.

"Well, actually, yes. I don't know why the calling is so strong, but I can't fight it anymore. I really just want to get it over with before Elsa and Kristoff wake up, so I can enjoy my Christmas. Please." Anna explained and looked up at the captain with her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Ah man… You didn't need to use those to get me to say yes. Of course I will escort you, my lady." The captain sighed.

"Thank you. One last thing, in the event that Elsa or Kristoff wake up and freak out because I'm not here, have your men tell them that I went on an errand, and will be home in plenty of time to open the gifts, and to not worry." Anna added in as the captain was walking off.

"Of course my lady, I'll see to your horse right now."

Anna put her foot into the stirrup and pulled herself onto her horse's back who whinnied lightly, excited to have his owner on him. Anna rubbed his neck affectionately, earning a soft nicker.

"You know, that horse is impossible for anyone to ride. We've all tried, to keep his muscles up and in shape in your absence, and he bucked off anyone who attempted. And yet, you climb right up there, and he seems to love you." The captain chuckled as he mounted his steed.

"Sundance has always been a handful. But, I invested a lot of patience and love into him. Which is probably the reason why he's only tolerant to me." Anna replied lightly as the captain and her urged their horses forward who both leapt at the chance, and before Anna knew it, she was urging Sundance to go faster, to which he eagerly quickened his pace.

"Anna, slow down!" The captain yelled but he was too far behind Anna for her to really hear him.

Anna felt Sundance's muscles tighten and she looked ahead to a fallen tree blocking the path. She grabbed the reins and leaned down low, as Sundance pushed off the ground and jumped clean over the tree, and then slowed down to walk over to a nearby stream where he broke the ice apart with his hoof and then proceeded to drink.

"For goodness sake, my lady. You need to be more careful. It will be my head if even one scratch befalls on you." The captain lectured as Anna leaned back on Sundance, looking up at the sky, such as Olaf always did on Sven.

"Oh, relax. You act that I've never ridden a horse before." Anna sighed as she sat back up, " Come, we're almost to the memorial."

* * *

Elsa smiled as she felt the warm rays of the sun hit her face and stretched.

'_That was the first night in a long time I slept soundly. Being this close to Anna must have a double affect.'_ Elsa thought to herself as she brushed her long bangs out of her face and sat up.

"Good morning An…" Elsa began as she looked to Anna's bed, but stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw it unoccupied.

"Oh no.." Elsa murmured as she rushed out of bed and pulled on a nearby dress and fixed her hair into her customary single braid, and grabbing her boots in one hand and her traveling cloak in the other.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" Elsa shouted as she ran down the hall way, stumbling as she struggled to put her boots on.

"What?" Kristoff shouted as he ran out of his room and grabbed his doorframe with one of his hands as his feet slipped on the rug, and firmly holding his sword in his other.

"Umm, Kristoff… You forgot to put on your shirt" Elsa blushed fervently as she quickly looked at the ground.

"Oh. Sorry…" Kristoff blushed and ruffled his hair nervously before returning into his room and pulling on a red shirt with tan fur as trim, " Now then, what's wrong?" Kristoff repeated as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

"Anna isn't in bed. Normally I wouldn't be worried, but I slept through the night and never heard her wake up. Plus, it's not like her to be awake before me. I heard she has sleep walking issues…" Elsa was cut off as Olaf and Linnea came walking in, holding hands.

"Hello Elsa, and Kristoff" Olaf smiled looking up at them.

"Olaf, have you seen Anna anywhere?" Kristoff asked, kneeling in front of Olaf.

"Um, yeah! About an hour ago or so, she left with the captain. She said something about her parents and a memorial, but I didn't catch the rest." Olaf replied as he thought.

"I know exactly where that is. She's not too far out of the kingdom limits." Elsa sighed with relief as she relaxed. Kristoff however stood back up and called out to the nearby servant, " Prepare Sven, immediately." And returned to his room to put on his hat, gloves and warmer jacket.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry to have worried you, but Anna is okay, I'm sure of it." Elsa sighed lightly as she stepped in front of Kristoff.

"Elsa, she's not safe. Not without one of us. I just looked out into the fjord, and that damn king from the Easter Isles is still here. Now, I know it would be really stupid for them to harm Anna while still in Arendelle, but that King isn't the smartest of people. I don't want Anna in danger. And until they leave this kingdom, that's exactly what she is in." Kristoff replied and gently sidestepped Elsa and continued on.

"Wait, tell my men to saddle up Masquerade. I'll go with you." Elsa replied as she pulled her dark azure travel cloak over her head and walked swiftly with Kristoff, and pulled herself on her majestic white and black paint horse, and grabbing the reins.

"You think you can keep up?" Kristoff smirked lightly as he sat proudly on Sven.  
"Ironic. I was about to ask you the same question." Elsa retorted with a light smile and gave her horse a swift kick, sending them both in a full speed gallop, trailing the tracks that Anna and the Captain had left behind.

* * *

Anna shivered lightly as a light breeze flowed around her, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her. She sighed a sigh of relief as she came upon the two giant tombs that represented where her parents laid in peace, even though their bodies had never been found.

"My lady, I'll patrol the area. I won't be far if you need me, but go ahead. I'm sure this one thing that you want to do on your own." The captain smiled and led his horse down back the path.

Anna breathed and nudged Sundance over to a nearby tree, and tied his reins loosely around a low laying snow-covered branch. She then turned around and held her cloak around her and walked over to where the tombs were. After a few moments of silence as Anna let herself fall into a state of nostalgia, she began.

"Hello, father… Hello mother." Anna whispered as she looked at the graves and suddenly felt the wetness of her tears trailing down her face.

"I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to come and visit, I just was a little busy. And you know, the gates were closed so, it actually was impossible for me to get here, unless I would have sneaked out but God knows what could have happened if I had done that, I mean, I'm not the most graceful…" Anna chuckled lightly then broke away with a light sob. After a few moments, she regained her composure and walked in front of her father's grave.

" Father, I want you to know that I broke the engagement with Adrien. I know you must be troubled or disenchanted in me, but besides that, do you think I grew up according to plan? I really have grown into the lady you always wanted me to be. I really tried with Adrien, I promise… And even though it didn't work out, still know that my only desire in this life is to finally make you proud of me. I know I messed up a lot as a child, always ruining the best dresses, never sitting still, always getting in trouble, and secretly, it was the only way I could ever have your attention. Bad or good, I just wanted to be around you. But, you didn't have time for me as much. Whenever you weren't busy with ambassadors or some meeting, you were preoccupied with Elsa. In secret, I was unbelievably envious. I wanted to have whatever Elsa had that made you seem to love her so much more than you loved me. But, now I know that you did love me, so much that you sacrificed your time with me so you could help Elsa and return her to me. I'm sorry for all those years of detesting you. I never have been more proud to have you as my father. ''

Anna walked over and gently kissed her fingertips and placed them on the tomb of her father before walking over to her mother's tomb, where she fell to her knees.

"Mother, oh mother, how I miss you. You should know that Elsa finally mastered her powers. And the key all along was me! You were right when you said that I was just as special as she is. Everything is finally going right. I finally found the man that I will marry one day. His name is Kristoff. No, he isn't of royal blood but I know you wouldn't mind as long as he treated Elsa and me well. I wish I could hear your blessing, but I'm going to hope that I have it just the same. I haven't forgotten you, you see, when the sun comes up, you are all over my mind. It's kind of ironic that way that you're in my brain even before I can open my eyes. I know it's been 3 years now, but I'm still learning to let you go. I know this is going to sound crazy, but sometimes I can't help but think that even though you're not in this earth anymore, somehow I still have you right beside me all of this time. And I know that after the whole engagement promise, I changed into a not so happy person, regardless of all you did to try and make me happy… And I would give anything for one more chance to show you all the happiness that you gave to me. Yet, I know that all I can do is hold your memory closer to me because I know that you are up there somewhere, looking down at me. And if that's really true, I want you to see me smiling, not frowning, or crying. One last thing mother… I ask that you send me letters from above in the form of prayers and dreams, send me hope, strength, and love… Sing me songs that will forever echo in my mind and in my heart, because that's where you will always be. I don't know if you really can feel me here, or hear me, or even see me, but I can tell you that one thing is for sure, I will always feel your presence within me, and through me, you will live on forever!" Anna exclaimed as the tears fell down her face and onto the snowy ground.

Anna cried and cried until she finally let out all of her pain and feelings that she had bottled up for all those years. Her cries of tears began to change into tears of laughter as she sat up and wiped her face clean, grabbing a handful of cold snow and wiping her face clean.

'_Finally, the feeling of absolute closure. I haven't felt this much at peace about their passing, ever! This should really help me move on, in every sense of the word!'_ Anna thought to herself as she felt a feeling of euphoria that she hadn't felt since she last saw her mother.

She was pulled back to reality as she felt a warm wet feeling nuzzling the side of her neck, where she looked up quickly only to discover that Sundance had undone his poorly tied reins and had walked over to comfort her. Sundance nickered lightly and laid down on his legs and Anna turned around and rested her forehead on his buckskin colored face, and gently stroked underneath his black colored chin.

"Oh Sundance, I love you." Anna smiled as Sundance stood up and lifted Anna back to her feet, who was holding onto his neck.

"I swear, that horse gets more love than anyone else." The captain chuckled as he walked over, leading his horse, with Elsa and Kristoff following behind.

"Elsa? Kristoff? What are you all doing here? You were supposed to wait for me at the castle." Anna chided with her hands on her hips.

"The fault is mine. I was worried about you, even with the captain, I don't know how you could fend against a pack of wolves. I remember how well that went over last time…" Kristoff explained as he got off of Sven and ran over to Anna and began to check for any injuries.

"Kristoff, please. I'm perfectly fine. The captain did a great job" Anna giggled as she watched Kristoff.

"I just would never be able to forgive myself if you were injured." Kristoff murmured and froze as they made direct eye gaze, their lips just inches apart.

Anna cleared her throat and quickly turned away from Elsa who was getting off of Masquerade with the help of the captain, who chuckled lightly.

"You okay over there, Anna?" Elsa called out with a playful tone in her voice.

"M… Me? Yes, I… I'm doing just great!" Anna responded as she turned around, with her blush vanished.

"So, this is the grave site, I see." Elsa responded as she walked over to Anna, and looked at the graves.

"Oh, that's right. You've never actually been here… But yes. Their bodies were never found, but these symbolize them, just the same." Anna explained as Elsa walked over to their father's tomb.

"I'll never understand his reasoning. What did he think isolating me would do? Or selling you off as a prized wedding gift? Or keep these horrible trade agreements?" Elsa whispered, only loud enough for Anna to hear.

"He did everything out of love. I understand that now. He just lacked knowledge. He lacked personal experience within the matters. That's why you're so much better off now. You have all the knowledge he never had, because he never experienced it." Anna explained as she walked over to Elsa.

"But hiding me away from you? If he had just let me be with you, your love would have more than likely helped me master these powers long ago." Elsa pressed.

"I don't understand that. But, neither did mother. She never was pleased by it. Or so, at least she told me. She did everything to get you out. She really did, but father wouldn't let her." Anna sighed.

"I don't hate them, I just… I guess I will never completely understand." Elsa sighed and looked back at Anna with a smile.

"You never will have to. We will never be separated again, and your powers will never be feared again. This is all in the past." Anna smiled as they turned around, and headed back to their horses.

"Now then… The last one back to the castle is a rotten egg!" Anna yelled and set Sundance back into a full gallop, hearing the others shout after her through her laughs.

* * *

The four of them came rushing back into castle full of laughter, as Anna had beaten everyone.

"You totally cheated!" Elsa laughed.

" Did not! My Sundance is just faster than Masquerade!" Anna laughed back.

"Hey, you aren't wearing a dress. That's the first time I've ever seen you in pants, Anna." Kristoff noted as they walked to where to Christmas tree would be.

" Well, I didn't want my dress to get dirty on the ride, so… Besides, I used to wear pants all the time. Mostly to annoy father." Anna smiled as they continued on, " Would you like me to go up and change?"

"Oh no, they look very nice on you." Kristoff smirked.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and rolled their eyes jokingly, both clearly thinking the same word, '_Men'._

As they reached the great doors, they opened them and Anna squealed in happiness and ran into the room and straight to the tree, and all the presents that surrounded the great pine at the base.

"Anna, wait. Let me pass these out. You take a seat with your sister." Kristoff smiled as Anna playfully pouted and then skipped over to where Elsa was sitting on a long velvet couch.

Anna looked over at the fireplace where a warm fire was burning and suddenly felt more at ease and calmed. She had always loved fire. There was something mystic to her, and as long as she could remember, it had been one of her favorite things, but it balanced out with her love of ice and snow as well.

"There we go, Elsa, go ahead and open yours first." Kristoff smiled as he sat on the carpet and watched Elsa tear into her festively wrapped boxes.

From Kristoff, Elsa received a brand new white cape, with hand sewn blue snowflakes trailing down the satin material, and from Anna, she had received a beautiful white gold snowflake shaped locket, which held a picture of them as children. Kristoff received a new ice pick and boots from Anna, and from Elsa, he received the crest for Arendelle, to wear on his cloak, made entirely from her ice. Anna, from Elsa received a pair of new ice skates, and from Kristoff, a beautiful archery set, as she had always wanted to learn.

"Anna, there's one more thing. It's from my family" Kristoff smiled and handed her a small package.

Anna opened it up, and gasped as she looked inside, and saw a beautifully cut red stone necklace, hanging on a black leather thread with small diamonds in equal distance of each other, through the leather material.

"It's beautiful." Anna smiled and looked up at Kristoff.

"They call it a firestone. They said that it was necessary for you to have this, so I thought I would give it to you as a Christmas present." Kristoff smiled as Anna slid it on over her neck, suddenly feeling much more at ease, like all her anger and bad emotions had simply dissolved.

"I will have to ride out to them and thank them, later of course." Anna smiled.

"Your family?" Elsa curiously asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to meet them, it is hard to explain…" Kristoff smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Perhaps we will ride out after a quick lunch?" Elsa smiled lightly at Anna who enthusiastically nodded her head.

* * *

Anna had excused herself to freshen up before visiting the trolls that would soon be her in-laws and was walking up to her room, when she suddenly felt a pull to go to her mother's study. Perplexed by this, Anna followed her gut and walked into the study, turning on a few oil lamps. Anna looked around the room, not sure why she had felt the urge to come into the room. She walked around and sighed, and was about to leave, when it caught her eye. In the corner was a picture, one that Anna had of course seen many times as the pictures had once been her only friend. However, as she looked closer, she saw the picture of her mother, with a woman she had never seen before. The painting made them to look almost like sisters, but that mattered not to Anna, as she noticed for the first time that her mother was wearing a necklace in the painting, identical to the one that Anna was now wearing around her neck.

* * *

~ R&&R, please! I really could use some feedback to make sure that you all like the direction this story is headed in. Also, if you need/want character illustrations for these AU characters ( The king, the Captain, Adrien…) Let me know (through PMs or Reviews), and I'll come up with something, and post them in my DeviantART account. ( The link for my DeviantART account is already up on my profile if you're interested.)~


	7. The Truth Revealed

~ Hello, everyone! I guess it is that time again…Time for a new update. ^_^. I've been thinking this through a lot, and through some PM's, I've finally put together what I think will be the best possible direction for this story. Also, I've had some questions as to why I rate my stories to M. There will be adult themes later on, trust me. But, I don't like writing lemons in every chapter update. I also don't want my story to be reported for improper rating. It is rated M, because even though it hasn't occurred yet, there are plenty of adult themes coming up in future updates. ^_^~

* * *

_Anna opened it up, and gasped as she looked inside, and saw a beautifully cut red stone necklace, hanging on a black leather thread with small diamonds in equal distance of each other, through the leather material._

_"It's beautiful." Anna smiled and looked up at Kristoff._

_"They call it a firestone. They said that it was necessary for you to have this, so I thought I would give it to you as a Christmas present." Kristoff smiled as Anna slid it on over her neck, suddenly feeling much more at ease, like all her anger and bad emotions had simply dissolved._

_"I will have to ride out to them and thank them, later of course." Anna smiled._

_"Your family?" Elsa curiously asked, with a raised eyebrow._

_"You'll have to meet them, it is hard to explain…" Kristoff smiled as he ruffled his hair._

_"Perhaps we will ride out after a quick lunch?" Elsa smiled lightly at Anna who enthusiastically nodded her head._

_Anna had excused herself to freshen up before visiting the trolls that would soon be her in-laws and was walking up to her room, when she suddenly felt a pull to go to her mother's study. Perplexed by this, Anna followed her gut and walked into the study, turning on a few oil lamps. Anna looked around the room, not sure why she had felt the urge to come into the room. She walked around and sighed, and was about to leave, when it caught her eye. In the corner was a picture, one that Anna had of course seen many times as the pictures had once been her only friend. However, as she looked closer, she saw the picture of her mother, with a woman she had never seen before. The painting made them to look almost like sisters, but that mattered not to Anna, as she noticed for the first time that her mother was wearing a necklace in the painting, identical to the one that Anna was now wearing around her neck._

* * *

The low tick-tock sound that came from the preceding Queen of Arendelle's baby grandfather clock was all that could be heard from the spacious yet hollow room. The Queen's youngest daughter stood, with her gaze transfixed onto this picture. She honestly never paid much attention to it, she remembered asking her mother several times who the other woman was in the picture next to her, but her mother had always refused to answer.

"_There's got to be some reason why I would suddenly feel the pull for me to come into this room. There is something here, something is pulling me like this… Who can help me?" _Anna thought as she put her forehead onto her open palm and began to tap her fingers against her skull lightly, in deep concentration.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes shot open and she let her hand fall naturally back to her side.

"Of course," Anna whispered to herself, " The Trolls."

With that, Anna quickly turned on her heel, and left her mother's study with a light close of the heavy door. Anna made her way up back to her and Elsa's room, for the first time relieved to see it empty. After changing into the warm dress she had worn the last time she had seen Kristoff's family and putting on her warm cloak, Anna walked into the main hall, where Kristoff and Elsa were waiting patiently for Anna.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted." Anna smiled as she finished braiding her long hair into two long braids.

" Oh, it's totally okay, I had to change myself and I haven't been down here for more than 15 minutes, really." Elsa smiled lightly at Anna who smiled lightly back at Elsa.

"You are okay, though?" Elsa asked as they walked down to get their horses and Sven.

"Me? I'm fine." Anna smiled and continued on, as Elsa looked at Anna and fell behind as Adrien's words rang through her mind.

As Kristoff led the way, Anna and Elsa followed on their horses, Sundance and Masquerade. Elsa smiled lightly at Anna, who even though had been relatively quiet for the majority of the ride, had been looking at the snowy wonderland that surrounded them with wholesome marvel in her eyes.

"Elsa, there's some things you should know about Kristoff's family, before we get there." Anna said unexpectedly.

"Um, okay…" Elsa replied and looked at her sister.

"They are the gentlest souls you'll ever meet, and they unquestionably are made up of nothing but the purest intentions, but they can be loud, very loud actually. And a little… Intrusive… And they're um… Heavy. Really heavy." Anna chuckled lightly as Elsa's expression.

"Don't worry, if I could handle seeing them, and have them almost marry me off to Kristoff while I was still engaged to Hans, then you can handle seeing them as the Queen. You know, I probably should have announced that I was a Princess when I saw them. That might've helped…" Anna thought out loud, earning a snowball from Kristoff.

"Like marrying me would have been such a bad thing." Kristoff playfully pouted.

"At the time, um… Yes. It would have been." Anna playfully responded, while sticking out her tongue.

" Oh, well… I figured my chances were high, considering that you were engaged to someone you had just met." Kristoff smirked.

"For the last time, I thought it was true love! My bad! So sorry for not having the ability to foresee into the future." Anna argued back, suddenly feeling the tight feeling of anger in her chest, and the pendent warm against her skin. Then, as suddenly as it happened, it left.

"_Okay, this is seriously beginning to freak me out. This is too much like what happened with Adrien on the balcony, minus the necklace…" _Anna thought to herself as she breathed in a shaky breath, earning a concerned glance from Elsa.

As they reached a clearing, Kristoff stopped Sven, and dismounted.

"Okay, let me get them up, that way you won't be like Anna and practically run off like I'm crazy or something." Kristoff smiled lightly at Elsa, as Sven and he ran off into a nearby clearing.

* * *

"This place… it seems, familiar" Elsa whispered lightly as Anna and her tied their horses' reins on a nearby branch.

"Well, it's not exactly on the way to your Ice castle, but you may have passed by here." Anna shrugged, and then turned back around.

"That hurt you, didn't it?" Elsa asked, as she moved forward towards Anna.

"You striking me with your ice? No. It didn't physically hurt me, it just… It's hard to explain, it took the wind out of me, but no. I did not hurt." Anna replied with a meaningful gaze.

"That's…That's not what I was referring to. I met the whole Ice castle scenario. Me running away." Elsa explained as she brushed her loose bangs out of her eyes.

"Hurt? No. I understood that I had pushed you too far. I had taken full responsibility for everything. I actually was relieved, because I had spent my whole life in fear that just like father, you had grown to think of me as nothing more as an inconvenience. To know there was a reason why you shut me out… It was almost like having a sense of closure. I knew then that I had to get you back, and show you that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." Anna smiled as she began to walk towards the clearing.

"You truly are the best sister a girl could have, you know that?" Elsa smiled as she walked over to catch up to Anna.

"I do know that!, " Anna giggled lightly as she looked at Elsa in the eyes, " Besides, you never know when you might need to show me that type of love and understanding."

Elsa was about to question Anna about what that meant, when the earth seemed to groan within, and it began to shake violently.

"Anna!" Elsa called and grabbed Anna, ready to protect her from whatever was about to take place.

"It's okay, really." Anna smiled as the ground steadied.

Elsa looked at Anna, feeling her heartbeat rapidly in her ears.

"Wait!" Elsa almost shouted in urgency as Anna eagerly ran around the corner, and as Elsa was running after Anna, she was stopped as her sister came crashing down into a giant pillow of snow, laughing.

" Jesus Christ, you sure have grown in the past 6 months since I last saw you!" Anna giggled as she struggled to stand from the deep snow drift.

"I'm practicing and training so I can be like Pabbie, one day!" A little voice shouted from underneath Anna's cloak.

"Anna…" Elsa warned as she walked over cautiously, her hands ready to impale anything with her strong icicles.

Out of the blue, a little rock came rolling down from Anna's cloak and rolled into the clearing.

"Come on Elsa." Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand in her own, and led her down to the full clearing.

"Elsa, meet my family!" Kristoff smiled as the mysterious rocks rolled around his feet.

"…" Elsa stammered with words, as the rocks popped open into the cutest trolls she had ever seen, in fact, it was then that Elsa remembered them.

"I remember you." Elsa smiled as she knelt down.

"And who are you, exactly?" A strong voice echoed from the back, and made its way through the crowd, who parted willingly.

"I am… I am Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." Elsa smiled as she looked at who appeared to be the oldest of the trolls, the one she remembered the most.

"Ah, yes. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. I can tell that you have mastered your powers, isn't that so?" Pabbie smiled lightly as she looked up at the girl he had warned so long ago.

"Yes, all thanks to my Sister, Anna." Elsa nodded over to Anna, who was playing with some of the younger trolls.

"Kristoff, why did you not tell us, that she was her sister? Why, I remember when I first healed her head when she was just a few years of age, and many times after." Pabbie smiled with a playful glare at Kristoff.

"Whoa, Pabbie… What do you mean, many times after?" Anna asked using air quotes, and giving him a quixotic look.

"Ah, you discovered your sister's powers many times after she was sealed away from you my child, and every time that happened, your father brought you here, kicking and screaming so that I could erase your memories." Pabbie replied with a light sigh.

"What?" Elsa almost shouted, shooting a fast glance at Anna who had visibly paled.

"I am sorry Anna, but as the King, he had the power to destroy us. I had to do what was asked of me. You were relentless until your parent's passing. You wouldn't give up." Pabbie sighed lightly.

"Pabbie, I had hoped I would just forget… Or maybe do this one on one, but I now feel that there is a lot of my past that is being hidden from me, and you, or Bulda or someone is trying to catch my attention, and put my dark past into the light, and I need to know something, right now. Today, I found a painting…Of my mother, and a woman I've never seen before… My Mother… She was… She was wearing a necklace just like that one that is currently around my neck. Why is that?" Anna asked as she nervously walked over to Pabbie and kneeled before him, aware that both Elsa and Kristoff had walked behind her.

"I… I was hoping this day would come." Pabbie smiled lightly, " Go on and take a seat. I'll explain."

* * *

"Well, go on then, please." Anna sighed, feeling her stomach doing uneasy flips.

"What you need to understand first of all, is that there are not many people in this world who were born with the powers that Elsa has. In most circumstances, the person is cursed by the dark arts and is used for unspeakable evil acts. Those who are born with the power are burdened with a heavy task of learning to control it, in the case they must defend the people who are being attacked by those who are cursed with it. You see the ones who are cursed never learn how to control their powers, due to the fact that the person who curses them, have complete control over them." Pabbie explained as he sat down on a tree stump in front of the Queen and Princess.

"Okay, that's some good news. At least no one can ever manipulate your powers." Anna sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Yeah, I guess there is something positive that comes from this after all." Elsa sighed lightly.

"Now then, there is a prophesy that came about during a great war, long before your time, and even longer before your mother was a child. It was a war of magic, in a different land. Fire vs. Ice, Water vs. Lightning. Both sides hated one another with a passion so great, that the earth was threatening to explode from the amount of magic that was being used. Then, one day, 2 sisters were born as twins in a distant land, away from the magic. One controlled the powers of ice and water, the other was in control of fire and lightning. Together, they were able to pacify the war, by taking control over each side, and uniting them in love, just like the sisters so loved each other, even though they had the powers to destroy one another. It was foretold that the day would come when a great evil would arise, one that controlled water and lightning, and would start the Great War all over again." Pabbie stopped as both sisters gasped in unison, " But two sisters would emerge, one fully powerful in fire and one in ice, and together they would kill this great evil and the army of her cursed ones."

"Who are these sisters?" Elsa asked slowly, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"We, do not know, my Queen. We had believed that it was your mother, and… her older sister." Pabbie said cautiously.

"What?!" Anna and Elsa shouted in unison, but quieted down as Kristoff put a soft hand on their shoulders reassuringly.

"Elsa, Anna… Your mother, Analise, was born with the powers to manipulate fire. However, she never reached her full potential, so she was only able to melt ice with her touch. She never once was able to awaken the full power of fire, to the art that her older sister who was named Elisa possessed with ice." Pabbie explained further.

"Elisa… Was I named after her?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yes, your mother named you after her sister and you Anna, after herself." Pabbie nodded.

"So then, we didn't Mother ever master her power? I mean…She wasn't cursed. So why couldn't she manage it?" Anna asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Fire… Is a different power than ice. Ice, you see, Ice is awakened by solitude. By fear. If you can master that feeling, and still be open enough to be loved, the power believes that you are strong enough to master it. Fire on the other hand is awoken only by the act of love-making. Not just sex, but the unifying of both body and soul. Once awoken, the person needs a fair balance of pure love from both their family, and their significant other. Fire is ruled by the exact opposites." Pabbie explained.

"But… Mother…" Anna sighed as she thought furiously.

"Your mother was separated from her sister. Just like what happened with you and Elsa. She was then forced into an arranged marriage, so she did not make true love. Do not get me wrong, she loved you both with a love deeper than I have ever seen, but she did not love your father, and without the love of Elisa, she could never find the right balance. Her parents did not want her power to be awoken… Just like your father did not want your powers to be awoken, Anna." Pabbie hesitated lightly as Anna froze and began to tremble lightly.

"M…My… P…Pow…Powers?" Anna forced out between shakes.

"Yes, Anna. We were not sure of this, until we gave you that necklace. If put that firestone necklace on a normal human, it will not activate. However, when put on a person who holds the power of fire, it will glow lightly, and will increase in temperature. The stone will help regulate your anger, a common feeling that will trigger your power. Just like ice, your powers are deeply connected to your emotions." Pabbie explained further.

"So then… My powers will remain dormant… Until… I…" Anna blushed heavily as Elsa quickly shot a glance at her younger sister, feeling more protective by the minute.

"Unless you've already done so…" Pabbie said as he cleared his throat and looked up directly at Kristoff.

"No, Pabbie. Anna and I have not had sex. I have no desire to do so until after marriage. She's a princess and she deserves to be treated as such." Kristoff explained as Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

" But, Pabbie… What will happen if…When… Kristoff and I…" Anna stumbled over her words.

"Your power will be awoken. You will have to undergo a training set up, by us. It's different than what Elsa had to do, because fire is a much more devastating form of power. It should be known though, that even after its awoken, as long as you have that necklace on, your powers will not activate, so you won't be shooting flames out of your fingertips or any such thing. It won't be like Elsa. The necklace will control everything, until you learn to do so yourself." Pabbie reassured as he walked over to Anna.

Elsa looked nervously at her sister, as she felt a strong amount of pain, worry, and anxiety all coming from Anna.

"And once it's awoken, the prophesy may come true? The whole world will be sent into a peril?" Anna whispered lightly.

" We do not know that for sure. But Anna, you can't not live your life simply because you're in fear. You and Kristoff are destined to be together, I can see yours and his fate within the depths of the stars. This is your destiny. No not be afraid to use it. Your mother lived a life like the one you're contemplating on having, one separate from everyone and everything. She was never truly happy. Do not be like her. That's just a waste of life." Pabbie responded with a meaningful look as Anna looked up in surprise.

"How did you know that was what I was thi…" Anna was about to question but Pabbie silenced her while putting up his hands.

"After the training is ended, and you have mastered your powers like Elsa, you and her will need to go on a trip to see Elisa. She will help you with the rest. In the event that anything were to happen." Pabbie smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Pabbie. For answering my questions, and for the necklace." Anna smiled lightly and stood up, followed by Kristoff and Elsa.

"You're welcome, my dear Anna. Now then, go enjoy your day." Pabbie smiled and waved lightly.

Anna smiled and walked back to her horse, while Elsa and Kristoff followed behind.

* * *

" Elsa, I know you are concerned, but knowing this doesn't make me love Anna any less. I still intend on marrying her. I still intend on making a life with her. Knowing she has this power changes nothing. Except that I will make sure she knows I love her and support her that much more." Kristoff whispered to Elsa.

"Oh Kristoff, I'm not concerned about that. I'm worried about Anna. I don't want her to run. I don't want her to think she's protecting the world and sacrifice it all. I don't want her to be like me." Elsa whispered back.

"Then let's just make sure that Anna knows that, that is not an option." Kristoff smiled as he gently put his arm around Elsa's shoulders, " We're a family. And I'm not loosing any part of it, as long as I'm still breathing."

Elsa did not reply, but moved closer to Kristoff and smiled lightly into his chest.

As Elsa and Kristoff made it to Sven and Masquerade, Anna was already on Sundance and ready to head back to the castle. Kristoff got on Sven, and Elsa on Masquerade and they headed back to the castle in silence.

"Guys, I don't want this to change anything. I am still myself. I'm still Anna." Anna said suddenly into the silence as she played with Sundance's black mane.

" Anna, this doesn't have to change anything. If anything, it will move us closer because we will both have powers now." Elsa smiled lightly, feeling suddenly relieved that she wasn't the only magical one in the family.

"Besides Anna, I love you for who you are, all that you were, and that you will become. I would never think of you any different. And one day, when we are married, if our kids inherit any powers, we will make sure they are treated much better. Their powers will be accepted and appreciated, not hidden or unwanted."

Anna stopped Sundance and looked at Kristoff with the most love filled eyes he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna whispered lightly as a tear of happiness fell from her eye.

"Anything and everything for you, my love." Kristoff whispered back.

* * *

With that, the three headed back to Arendelle, in hopes to search the castle for the secrets that had been hidden, and the ability to learn about a new life that neither Anna, nor Kristoff, nor Elsa could have ever predicted. While Anna still had an uneasy feeling, she knew that as long as her two balancers were by her side, she could master her power, and with the help of Elsa and Kristoff, they could all save the world.

* * *

~R&&R, please! And thank you for reading. I hope you all have an amazing New Year.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	8. A Kidnapped Princess

~A.N.- Hello there! I don't have much to say about this update, except that I'm very pleased with the turnout of this story, thus far. Thank you to all of you, for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, and/or review this story!~

* * *

_With that, the three headed back to Arendelle, in hopes to search the castle for the secrets that had been hidden, and the ability to learn about a new life that neither Anna, nor Kristoff, nor Elsa could have ever predicted. While Anna still had an uneasy feeling, she knew that as long as her two balancers were by her side, she could master her power, and with the help of Elsa and Kristoff, they could all save the world._

* * *

The night sky blanketed the light of the day as the crescent moon hung neatly in a bed of stars overhead. The sound of owls hooting and wind blowing through trees was all that could be heard. That is, until you reached the kingdom gates. It was then, that you could hear the angry words that cut through the still night air surrounding the nearby castle and woods.

"You had one mission. One. And yet you constantly fail me. Regardless of how simple or complex your mission is. Sometimes I ponder if you are even my kin at all!" The angry king shouted.

"I did everything I could! She wouldn't have me." His son argued back.

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit. You should have made it happen. Do you think I was able to gain and maintain my power in this kingdom by simply trying? Heavens no! I had to fight, I had to put so much fear into those spineless peasants that they couldn't even fathom life after my rule. You should have scared her to the point of her needing you." Dimitri sneered at Adrien as he paced around his study.

"You can't force anyone to love! Fear cannot be turned into love, you know that!" Adrien shouted back.

"Love? Who said I gave two fucks about being in love? That was the whole point of this accursed arrangement. Anna and you were to be married, without love. She would be separated from her witch of a sister, and that way, these powers she might have would never have a chance to blossom. You have seeded the destruction of this castle and this kingdom! If her powers are more than a prophesy, if they come true, she and her sister will save the world, and rule it all! Meanwhile, we will all be either dead or locked into a dark prison cell for the rest of our lives." Dimitri hollered as he threw a glass vase at his son's head, who dodged it.

"This was your whole plan! I told you from day one that I wanted nothing to do with it. But you pushed and pushed and pushed and guess what, father? Your plan failed. Besides, there is no power in Anna. I've spent my whole life with her. She's nothing but ordinary." Adrien sighed in frustration.

"I set up the whole thing with your cousin, Hans to ensure that you could be the one to save her from him, to gain the trust of the Queen and Anna, to be able to dig deep into that Kingdom and find the answers that we need to spread the curse. Yet, you were off on some stupid trip, licking your wounds from a fight with Anna, like the little bitch that you are. Now we can't even go visit Arendelle without the threat of war." Dimitri snarled and walked over and grabbed Adrien by his shirt and lifted his feet off of the ground.

"I can fix this!" Adrien protested as he fought to get loose from his father's hold.

"This is your last chance, boy. If you screw this up, I will pretend that I did not know of this plan, and have you sent off to be executed or exiled just like Hans was. Do not disappoint me or your namesake, again." Dimitri hissed before throwing Adrien into the wall behind him, " Pick yourself up, and get to Arendelle. If you leave now, you can make it by tomorrow, late. Don't bother coming back here until your mission is successful. Find a way into that castle and find those documents. This is your last chance."

Adrien sighed as he rubbed the back of his head as Dimitri left the study and slammed the door shut behind him.

"_What do I do?" _Adrien thought as he hung his head between his legs, " _Oh what do I do?"_

Adrien lifted his head, and ascended himself from the cold floors. He then marched to his room to gather up his traveling clothes he would wear, his sword, and rations for the trip. As he walked into the stables and saddled up his black stallion, he couldn't help but feel like a dead man walking.

* * *

The warm smell of hay and alfalfa met the nose of Anna, who smiled as she rode her horse, Sundance, into the stables of Arendelle. Close behind her, rode Elsa and Kristoff who dismounted off of their steads. Anna followed suit, and took Sundance's auburn reins in her hand, and began to lead her horse back to his stall.

"Anna, you know we hire help so we don't have to get our dresses covered in…God knows what." Elsa sighed lightly as Anna turned around.

"Elsa, if I let anyone else try and put Sundance back into his stall, he'll probably kick them through a wall. He doesn't like being handled by anyone but me." Anna pointed out.

"I guess that is a good point. We will see you later on, in the castle." Elsa called out, as her and Kristoff left her alone.

Anna smiled lightly and continued to lead her horse down into his stall. Her free hand grabbed the steel bolt, and pulled it loose and swung open the heavy door. She then proceeded to walk Sundance inside, who more than willingly followed her.

"Let's get this gross thing out of your mouth." Anna whispered lightly to Sundance as she removed his bridle from over his ears and slipped it off of his head, placing an open hand under his chin as he pushed the bit out with his tongue.

"If I had it my way, I would ride you without these silly contraptions. But then everyone would freak out, and think it was unsafe. But I trust you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me." Anna tenderly whispered as she rubbed his face to help remove the feel of the bridle.

Sundance nickered lightly in reply, and nudged his head into Anna's shoulder so she could rub behind his ears.

"Sometimes, I think…We should just run away together. Just you and me. We could see the world. There would be no ties to anyone. To pressure to do anything. Be whatever we wanted…Whatever I wanted." Anna sighed lightly as she nuzzled her face into Sundance's neck.

Anna breathed in a few breaths, trying to relax her overthinking mind, when she felt Sundance's muscles tighten.

"Sundance?" Anna asked rhetorically, as she stepped back.

Sundance did not acknowledge her, but pawed at the dirt ground hard and swiftly as he put his ears back and bared his teeth.

Anna, who was now extremely nervous tried to sneak past Sundance by sliding against the wall of his stall, but stopped as he reared back onto his back legs, kicking angrily in front of him, and neighing as loud as he could.

"Sundance!" Anna screamed and jumped out of the way, and fell back into the side of the barn, hitting her head hard on the wooden boards.

With her world fading in and out, Anna moaned in pain as she felt a warm liquid running down her face from the side of her head. Nausea churned her stomach as she raised a hand to touch the unknown liquid, and found it was her life supply, draining out of a gash in her head from a protruding nail.

Anna heard the faint sound of feet crunching on dry hay but was unable to focus her eyesight on the sound. Unable to keep consciousness, Anna closed her eyes and embraced the dark world of a temporary comatose.

* * *

The sound of fire crackling on wood was the first sound that the young princess of Arendelle was able to register through a thick smog of confusion and pain. Groaning lightly, Anna forced her eyes open and tried to sit up, but immediately regretted in doing so.

"Oh…" Anna moaned as her hand shot up to her head as she fell back onto a soft bed of blankets as dizziness engulfed her.

"I wouldn't try moving too fast. You have a seriously wicked cut on your head and lost a great deal of blood. Plus, you hit your head hard. It's going to need some time to heal." A familiar voiced echoed from the other side of the fire.

"Who… Who is there?" Anna forced out in a meek voice as she rubbed her head.

"What? Already forgot the sound of my voice?" The voice responded as he walked over.

"Where, where am I? What the hell happened?" Anna asked as she forced her eyes open.

"I had to come see you, and seeing as I am no longer welcome in the castle, I had to wait for you to show up in Sundance's stall, so I waited high up in the rafters. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I didn't think he would react to me that way. Horses usually love me" The figure explained as he checked the bandaging around Anna's head.

"Well, he probably thought of the same thing I think of when I look at you… Snake." Anna responded as she forced herself to sit up, as her eyes focused on the man before her.

"Now, that's not very nice. After saving your life, from your ungracefulness, I would assume you would show me a little more gratitude." The man huffed.

"First of all, I never asked for you to save my life. Secondly, my life never would have required saving if you hadn't snuck in my horse's stall in the first place, and had written me a letter like the average person would do. Thirdly, you of all people ought to know what happens when you assume anything." Anna argued back.

" If you keep this up, I won't bring you back to Arendelle." The figure warned with a wave of his finger, and a slight smirk.

"Are you threatening me?" Anna asked, in a warningly low voice.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I think I am." He smugly replied.

"You know what? I don't need you. I can find my own way back. As it is, there are guards looking for me as we speak. They will find me. And when they do, I am much looking forward to seeing you pay for this." Anna growled lightly, as she forced herself to stand.

"If you go out there on your own, you won't even make it through the night. Be reasonable. You will get yourself killed. And truth be told, you are no good for me, dead." The figure chided with a light chuckle.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you kidnapped me. Elsa and Kristoff are probably worried sick!" Anna groaned as she looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah, and where were they all your life? That's right, slamming doors in your face and not around, because peasants don't belong with royalty." The man exclaimed as he walked over to Anna.

"No, stop it. Stop reminding me! I don't want to hear about the pain of my past anymore!" Anna exclaimed back, feeling her knees start to tremble as she felt dazed.

"Then let me be the one who gives you the freedom, just like you told your horse, you wanted." He whispered, and held Anna still in his strong arms and pressed his lips against her own.

* * *

The icy chill of frost filled the great hall as Elsa impatiently paced up and down the corridor, unable to control her ice with the strong fear and worry about her beloved sister.

"Elsa, you need to calm down." Kristoff pleaded for the millionth time as Elsa marched back and forth.

"She's missing, Kristoff. It's almost midnight, and she's not here. She could be freezing to death right now. You ought to know just as well as I do that Anna isn't the most wilderness trained individual. Without us, without some form, any form of protection, she could easily be eaten by wolves, or fall down an icy slope and drown in a frozen lake. How can you be so calm, when you supposedly love her so much?" Elsa asked in frustration, sending a small flurry in the room.

"Because the best of the best are out looking for Anna as we speak. We wouldn't be able to find her, even if we tried. Someone has to be here in case she shows up here." Kristoff sighed as he struggled with his words.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but I have a really bad feeling about this! It's not like her. Something had to have happened. And just sitting around waiting and praying she makes it back here just isn't cutting it for me!" Elsa cried out as tears began to run down her pale face.

"Then… Go after her, Elsa. Take the captain with you. I'll stay here, and get Anna's bed ready for her so I can make sure she warms up really fast. Just… Make sure you come back. If anything happens to you, I know for sure that I won't be able to keep Anna in this life without you." Kristoff whispered lightly as he stood up.

"Kristoff…" Elsa whispered back with wide eyes.

"Take Sven. He can track Anna down. He knows her sent very well. Trust me. Let me show you how I can handle your Kingdom. Besides, I know the first person she will want, is you." Kristoff smiled lightly as Elsa ran over and hugged Kristoff tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered and ran to meet with the captain.

"Kayden, I need you to escort me to help find Anna." Elsa ordered as gathered Sven's sled and Anna's cloak in case she needed it.

"Of course, my lady." The Captain nodded as he mounted his horse.

"Sven, I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to find Anna. She's in trouble. Can you help?" Elsa asked Sven who eagerly pranced about, ready to go.

"I take that as a yes," Elsa sighed as she climbed into the sleigh, "Lets go, Sven!" And with that, Sven, Elsa and the Captain went ridding out into the night.

Kristoff watched them take off from the window and sighed as he closed them tight.

"Fiesty- Pants… You need to make it back. Stay strong." Kristoff whispered as he walked up to her room to put on the warmest blankets the castle had to offer on her empty bed.

* * *

Anna felt her blood began to boil as the man held her tighter as she tried to push him away. She was aware of her falling back into the blankets, and before she could even react, he was on top of her, holding her wrists down with too much strength.

"Get off of me, you asshole!" Anna screamed, fighting with all the strength she could muster.

"No. You won't be able to deny me or my place in your kingdom, after this." he sighed, holding her wrists tighter and moving his lips down her neck.

"_Elsa, Please. I can't fight him. I need help. Elsa, please!" _Anna cried out in her head as tears of frustration and pain coursed through her body like a wildfire.

"I said stop fighting!" he slightly hissed.

" If you want to take me, you'll have to take my dead corpse. I would rather die a thousand deaths then have you inside of me, even once! I belong to Kristoff, not you! I never belonged to you!" Anna shouted back, feeling a new sensation begin to circulate through her.

"So overly dramatic. You really do need to mature." he sighed with a roll of his sharp green eyes.

"Get off of me." Anna warned again as she felt her necklace begin to heat up against her skin.

"Or what? What power do you have to stop me? To stop sweet revenge?" he asked with a light smile down at Anna.

"…This." Anna hissed as she found the strength to pull her right wrist out from under his grip and grabbed the pendent, and swiped the scorching hot crystal against his face, from his chin to his hairline.

With that, the scoundrel screamed and rolled off of Anna and plunged his face into the deep snow, screaming in pain as steam filled the cold night air.

Unprepared for the event, Anna stood in shock, holding the steaming hot crystal in her hand as if it was nothing but a cool rock.

"_I…I gotta get out of here!" _Anna thought desperately, and saw his horse, tied up near them.

With the last amount of energy she could muster, she ran to the horse, and untied him, before climbing on and kicking him hard in the side, to which he whinnied and took off in a speed of light.

"Anna!" a voice echoed from far behind her, as she looked back and saw nothing.

Anna sighed as she leaned against the stolen horse's neck, and breathed in heavy breaths as the pain seared through her.

"_I guess the perk of my powers is, it eliminates pain; It must be a survival tool. Too bad it only masks it, and doesn't actually heal."_ Anna thought to herself as she breathed in heavy breaths, trying to focus on not feeling the pain.

"Oh, You don't know your way back to Arendelle, do you boy?" Anna asked to no one, as she looked around, completely lost.

"Ugh…" Anna groaned as she put her hand to her head, feeling the bandage start to leek, " I guess I overdid it back there. I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't."

The horse didn't reply, but continued on cantering through the wilderness.

Just when Anna was about to give up hope, they ran into a clearing and without the trees to block their view, Anna was able to tell they were at least headed in the right direction. They just had a long way to go.

"I… I'm sorry, boy… But… I don't know if I can make it back there…" Anna coughed lightly as her eye sight began to become blurry.

Suddenly, the horse's ears pricked up and he took off, with Anna close to passing out on his neck. Anna fought to keep her body up right as the jolting from the galloping, threatened to knock her off into the wilderness. It was when they finally reached the top of a hill, did he stop. The horse let out a high whinny, and earned another, far off in reply. Anna's eyes fluttered as she knew she was in a losing battle.

"_If… if I don't make it… Elsa… Please… Be stronger than me… Make it through… Make sure Kristoff makes it through… Don't… Be like me…" _Anna thought as she lost her grip and slid off the side of the horse, and into the soft snow.

The stolen horse whinnied again, louder, and reared up, trying to catch the attention of a horse and a reindeer, not too far away from where he stood with the lost princess.

"There, there!" Kayden shouted, as his horse took off at a full speed gallop to the mysterious horse, in the moonlight. Sven, who caught Anna's sent, speed up, faster than before.

Kayden pulled his horse to an abrupt halt, as did Elsa with her sleigh and ran over to where the broken princess lay in the snow, barely conscious enough to open her eyes. Elsa fell to her knees, and cradled Anna's fragile body in her hands, fighting back the tears that were destined to fall, with all her might.

"E…El…Elsa…" Anna whispered hoarsely with no strength in her voice.

"I'm right here, Anna. I have you." Elsa smiled lightly as Anna forced her eyes open to see her sister.

"I…I'm…" Anna tried to force out, as Elsa picked her up and carried her back to the sled.

"Shh. Don't speak. Save your strength." Elsa pleaded lightly as she bundled up Anna in her cloak.

"Your Majesty… this horse…" The Captain forced out as his tone shook with anger.

"Take him back with us. We need to get Anna to the castle immediately." Elsa responded, her only concern at that moment on Anna.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, we do not want this horse." The Captain responded with a low voice.

"And why not?" Elsa asked as she took Sven's reins in her gloved hands.

"Because your Mejesty, this horse's name is Sitron. And he belongs to… Former Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." The Captain replied with a grim face.

Elsa looked up at the Captain with wide eyes.

"Quick, before he can find us. We need to get to where we are safe! You are to make sure nothing harms the kingdom!" Elsa ordered as she flicked the reins against Sven's back, and sending them into a race against the clock to save a life from the grasp of death, itself.

* * *

~R&&R, please! And thank you for those who already have. Keep them coming. ^_^~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	9. This Is Where The Healing Begins

~ A.N.- Hello everyone. ^_^, so before I update, there was a few PMs sent to me, and as I was unable to reply to them all, I'll just do it in an A.N. Anna doesn't have her full powers, yet. To clarify, her pendent regulates her emotions, and as mentioned in previous chapters, it will heat up so to speak to regulate Anna's emotions. Her full power won't be released… Until… Well, you know. ^_-~

* * *

_Kayden pulled his horse to an abrupt halt, as did Elsa with her sleigh and ran over to where the broken princess lay in the snow, barely conscious enough to open her eyes. Elsa fell to her knees, and cradled Anna's fragile body in her hands, fighting back the tears that were destined to fall, with all her might._

_"E…El…Elsa…" Anna whispered hoarsely with no strength in her voice._

_"I'm right here, Anna. I have you." Elsa smiled lightly as Anna forced her eyes open to see her sister._

_"I…I'm…" Anna tried to force out, as Elsa picked her up and carried her back to the sled._

_"Shh. Don't speak. Save your strength." Elsa pleaded lightly as she bundled up Anna in her cloak._

_"Your Majesty… this horse…" The Captain forced out as his tone shook with anger._

_"Take him back with us. We need to get Anna to the castle immediately." Elsa responded, her only concern at that moment on Anna._

_"Your Majesty, with all due respect, we do not want this horse." The Captain responded with a low voice._

_"And why not?" Elsa asked as she took Sven's reins in her gloved hands._

_"Because your Mejesty, this horse's name is Sitron. And he belongs to… Former Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." The Captain replied with a grim face._

_Elsa looked up at the Captain with wide eyes._

_"Quick, before he can find us. We need to get to where we are safe! You are to make sure nothing harms the kingdom!" Elsa ordered as she flicked the reins against Sven's back, and sending them into a race against the clock to save a life from the grasp of death, itself._

* * *

The frigid gust flowed through the young Queen of Arendelle's pale golden locks, as she urged her reindeer stead faster, holding her injured sister tightly against her. Sven, ran at full speed, focused only on getting Anna back to the castle, while Kayden followed on his own horse, with Sitron connected by the reins. As fast as they were moving, time seemed to not being moving in their favor, at least to Elsa. The closer they got to Arendelle, the more beside herself Elsa became as she felt Anna shiver.

'_Come on Sven, faster!' _Elsa thought desperately as she took off her own cloak and wrapped it around the broken figure of her sister.

Just when Elsa thought it was a hopeless cause, the party reached the kingdom of Arendelle. They sped through the vacant streets, and to the stables where Elsa swiftly picked up her barely conscious sister who was beginning to mumble something incoherent. Leaving the captain to deal with the horses and Sven, Elsa ran as fast as her feet would carry her to the heavy doors that lead into her home. The guards quickly opened the doors as Elsa ran past them.

"Kristoff! Kristoff! Help!" Elsa shouted throughout the halls as she began to run up the winding staircases to lead her back to Anna's room.

"Elsa, what's… Oh my God, Anna!" Kristoff shouted with worry as he rounded a corner and ran to Elsa, who was breathing heavy.

"Take her to our room, and change her into the warmest clothes she has. I have to go find the doctor and talk to the guards and…" Elsa was stopped as Kristoff cut her off.

"Elsa, I don't feel changing her like that would be right. Besides, if you leave the castle covered in all that blood, you may cause a scare. I'll go get the doctor, and take care of the guards. Fill me in, later. Please, take care of her, and get washed up before the doctor comes." Kristoff responded, with a reassuring pat on Elsa's arm, before running off the find the doctor.

* * *

Elsa didn't waste any time as she hurried up the carpeted steps to her and Anna's room, where she quickly began to take off the cloaks that she had wrapped her in, and her dress. Elsa couldn't help but stare at the dark shadows of bruises that were beginning to appear on her sister's wrists and forearms. Elsa lowered herself to her knees, and began to undo her sister's hair, when she saw the marks up and down her sister's throat, to which Elsa knew were love bites.

'_Oh God…' _Elsa couldn't even finish her thoughts as she shook her head.

Moving her shaking hands, Elsa dressed Anna in the flannel nightgown that was the most fitting for the occasion, and tucked the heavy blankets around Anna before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a clean roll of bandage. Carefully, Elsa undid the bloodstained bandage around Anna's head and inspected the damage.

Truth be told, it was a fairly large gash that was at least two inches long. Elsa sighed as the gash immediately began to bleed without the pressure of the bandage. Quickly, but gently Elsa wrapped the new bandage around Anna's head before kissing her forehead lightly.

'_I'll be right back, don't worry.' _ Elsa thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom and pulled off her bloodstained clothes and got into their bathtub and turned on the water. As the tub filled with warm water, so did Elsa's eyes, and they began to overflow, and fell into the water in the tub. Wanting to waste no time away from Anna, Elsa grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash away all of the blood residue that had caked itself onto her hair and skin. _'Her blood,' _Elsa thought with a light shiver. The water began to turn a mud color as it was washed off. Elsa closed her eyes, and let the warm water drain around her naked body.

_'She has to wake up…. There is so much left to do with her, so much we had planned. I just got her back, I can't lose her again.' _Elsa thought as she stepped out of the bath, tying a white towel around her slender body. She quickly ran another towel through her hair, making its usual wavy look more prominent. She looked at her usual gown, and threw it into the trash, knowing she would never get the blood stains out. Walking out of the bathroom, Elsa walked to her closet and pulled on a warm dress after putting on her undergarment, rather than conjuring her ice dresses, knowing that the dress would be too cold to be next to Anna.

Elsa walked over and sat on the edge of Anna's bed her unfailing gaze onto Anna, ready to act if she showed any signs of awaking.

She however was broken out of her trance as Kristoff and the doctor came rushing into the room.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up at this hour, doctor. But this is a real emergency." Elsa sighed lightly, as the doctor smiled lightly at Elsa before stroking his white goatee.

"That's what I'm here for," the Doctor smiled lightly before walking over to Anna's unconscious form, "But I do need to know what happened."

"She went out riding her horse, but she didn't come back. We became worried, and we all went out to find her. I think her horse became spooked, and reared her off, and she must have hit her head on rock. We found her like this." Elsa lied smoothly, not wanting to cause any worries about the kidnapping of Anna.

"Ah yes, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen Anna with that type of injury report, reckless this one." The doctor chuckled lightly while undoing the bandages lightly.

"I'm sorry?" Kristoff responded with a raised eye brow at Elsa who shrugged her shoulders and looked at the doctor.

"Anna was always getting banged up, in one way or another. My, I remember one time she fell from outside your window when she was ten years old. Trying to be a bird and fly if I remember your mother's explanation correctly. She had quite the fall, and was in a cast with a broken arm for almost a full year. I still don't know how she managed to get up to your window in the first place." The doctor replied as he applied an astringent to Anna's head wound, lightly as possible.

Elsa did not reply, but looked down at Anna with wide eyes. She had no idea that Anna had risked losing her life, just to be able to see her.

"Now then, my majesty, it is important that someone stays with her at all times. Patients with head injuries must be watched closely. We need to make sure her brain reminds her heart to continue to beat. Also, if she does wake up, make sure to boil up some willow bark and have the princess drink some as a tea. Now, she hates the flavor, so add in a little honey and a dash of mint, and she won't be able to tell what it is. Make sure to change the bandage regularly, and keep the area as clean as possible." The doctor ordered as he put the bottles of ointment on the dresser.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by 'If'" Elsa asked with worried eyes.

"There is always a probability that one with such a serious head injury will not awaken. It depends on how much they want to wake up, and how much fate is feeling generous. If the event takes place, she will have to relearn how to use her body. She will lose muscle, and must exercise to get it back. It will be a long process, about 3 months. So be patient with her." The doctor responded, and bowed before leaving the room.

"Elsa, I'm sure Anna will wake up. She's a fighter, you know this. She'll make it through." Kristoff said to Elsa quietly.

"This is the second time in less than a year that I'm in fear of losing my sister, Kristoff. I can't…" Elsa began but her voice broke into tears as frost began to cover the room.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll go fetch some willow bark, and I'll be back. Stay with her. I know how badly you need to stay with her." Kristoff smiled lightly.

"Kristoff, I also know that you want to be with her as well. And while I appreciate the generous offer, don't you want to lie beside her?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would love to. However, as the man, it's up to me to handle the affairs and ramifications of this. You need to be with her. Due to your connection with her, you will be able to tell if anything is wrong, much before I could. I will handle all the routine stuff that needs to be done, and handle the trade routes and shipments until Anna is better, so you and she can heal, together. You heard the trolls, her mother couldn't manage to do much without her sister, and I'm here, my love won't change. But she needs you, more than me, and I can accept that." Kristoff smiled lightly as Elsa cried with tears of joy at not having to leave her sister's side, and walked out of the door.

* * *

A few moments later, the Captain walked in.

"My lady, I found this trash trying to find a way in. I thought you might be able to give us a hand in deciding how long he can be in the dungeon for." The Captain sighed as he threw the mangled body of a man before the Elsa.

"Who…" Elsa stood up to get a closer look, but stopped when the man looked up at Elsa.

"_You." _Elsa growled as she shook with pure hatred, looking down at a pitiful looking Hans.

"I just came to get my horse back, which the little bitch over there stole from me. If you give me back Sitron, I would be more than happy to lea…" Hans began but was silenced as sharp icicles shot from the floor, and pinned him against the wall, not harming him however.

"What in God's name did you do to my sister, you slovenly excuse for a man!" Elsa shouted, standing between Anna and Hans.

"Me? What I did to her? Have you seen my face? You want to explain to me how she managed to burn the entire side of my face?" Hans shouted back as he flicked his long hair out of the way, to reveal a nasty looking burn.

"I do not believe I am the one to be interrogated, you scum. Apart from the obvious injury to her head, what are those marks on her neck about?" Elsa seethed as she walked closer to Hans.

"Probably from her lover peasant boy." Hans sneered.

"No. Nice try though." Elsa growled as she walked over and put her hand tightly around Hans' neck, " Now spit it out."

"I would rather die first." Hans retorted as he spit in the Elsa's face.

"Why you sneaky, sun of a…" Elsa grimaced, ready to snap his throat in half, when a firm hand pushed her back.

"Captain…" Elsa sighed, ready to lecture him, but came face to face with the serious face of Adrien.

"How on earth did you manage to get into this castle?" Elsa hissed looking at the young man who now stood between her and Hans, who was still being held by her icicles.

"The passageway that Anna and myself used as children to try and run away." Adrien sighed, and looked at Hans.

"So, am I gathering this right? You hurt, Anna? "Adrien sneered up at Hans, as he slid his sword out and pressed the edge against Hans' throat.

"It was my revenge." Hans responded, glaring harshly at Adrien.

"But you didn't manage to succeed, right. Anna is still alive?" Adrien whispered, looking back at Anna.

"Yes. She lives. She's a witch like Elsa, but manages fire. I didn't have a chance to protect me from her hellfire." Hans sighed.

Adrien tensed and looked up at Hans.

"Anna is no witch. Elsa is not one either. Anna is the most ordinary person I know, for being human I should say," Adrien paused as he slid his sword back into its sheath and looked up at Hans, " You do know the penalty of hurting a princess, correct?"

"Yes. Not that I had much to lose." Hans growled as Adrien launched a hard punch to Hans' head, and knocked him out. The guards removed him from the wall, to carry him down into the dungeons to die.

"Why are you here, Adrien?" Elsa questioned with suspicious eyes as she circled around him.

"I need to talk to you. However, I… I would like a few moments alone with Anna. Take my sword, tie me up if you wish, freeze me in a spot…I won't harm her, I just want to talk to her." Adrien sighed as he flicked his long bangs in front of his face to cover his tear filled eyes.

"Very well, you have 15 minutes." Elsa nodded, as she took his sword from its sheath, and left the room.

Elsa decided however, to stay right outside of the door, and listen throughout the keyhole. Despite his actions, she didn't quite trust him. After all, who decides to be a spy against their own kingdom?

* * *

Adrien sighed and paced back and forth near the end of Anna's bed, looking at the ground and running a free hand through his long spiky hair.

" Anna, this isn't going to happen. You have to wake up. Can't you see that you are exactly what this world needs? You… You have to wake up, because as selfish as this sounds, I need to tell you how sorry I am, " Adrien paused and turned down to look at her unconscious form as tears ran down his face, " I don't want to hide the truth from you anymore, I… Remember that fire that always burns in your eyes, and this world… It needs you. You are the little, hyper, optimistic, light that the darkness needs to follow. I… can't just stand here and let you die!" Adrien sighed as he wiped his face clean with the back of his hand.

He pulled out a sharp dagger from his boot, and Elsa's hand shot to the doorknob as she flung the door open, stopping in shock as he plunged the deep blade into his wrist.

"Adrien, what on earth are you doing?" Elsa almost screamed, running over to where his blood was beginning to spill onto the hard wood floor.

"Going to save her life. It worked last time she lost a large amount of blood, it should work again." Adrien sighed, as he walked over and grabbed a syringe that the doctor had left to inject any medicine to fight an infection, and shoved the needle into the cut and withdrew a syringe full of his blood, and injected the blood into Anna through a vein in her left arm. He then wrapped her arm up with extra bandage, and then wrapped his up as well.

"What did you need to tell me?" Elsa asked nervously, looking at Anna.

"I was sent here to discover a way to spread a curse of magic… It's a document, rumored to be hidden somewhere in your mother's study. I was told that if I failed, I would be killed. At this point, I really don't care. The whole plot of Hans, was done by my father. I was supposed to be the one to save you and Anna from him, but I couldn't bring myself to bring that pain on anyone. So, here I am instead, warning you that my kingdom is trying to curse people with magic like yours, and with fire, water, and lighting. It's all hidden in this castle, so you might want to consider closing the gates." Adrien sighed as Elsa turned around to look at him with a cold expression.

"I will never close the gates. I promised Anna I wouldn't, and unlike the majority of people in her life, I intended on keeping my promises." Elsa replied, "Now, if that's all the business you have here, you may retire to one of the rooms in the east corridor, and leave tomorrow." Elsa finished as she handed over his sword.

"I think that is all." Adrien nodded as he slid his sword back into the sheath, " Just watch over her. She hates to wake up, alone." Adrien finished as he flipped his cape around and walked out of the door.

* * *

"What are the orders, my lady?" Kayden asked as he stood behind Elsa.

"I… do you think closing the gates would be a wise idea?" Elsa whispered, not turning to look at him.

"No. It may cause a revolt. The people don't wish to be closed off again. Besides, I don't think Anna could handle it." Kayden responded as he lightly placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder, " We can double our patrol though, and warn our neighboring countries. I won't let anything happen to this kingdom. We will protect you, the royal family, and its people until the good Lord calls us home."

Elsa smiled lightly and turned around and nodded up at Kayden with a light smile on her face.

"Then that's what we will do. Give the orders to Kristoff, I'm not leaving Anna's side until she awakens. Until then, unless an emergency arises, he is in charge." Elsa responded, and Kayden left the room, leaving Elsa to crawl into bed next to Anna, who moved away from human contact, even in her unconsciousness.

"Oh Anna, what happened to you?" Elsa sighed lightly as she ran over cool fingers against Anna's forehead. She then leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek, before laying down, and falling asleep next to Anna.

* * *

The clock in the room struck noon, as the sunlight began to pour into the room. Elsa yawned, and rubbed her eyes, ready to check on Anna, and sighed lightly as she saw Anna's eyes open, and looking at Elsa with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Good morning…" Anna smiled lightly with a weak voice.

"Oh Anna, I'm so happy you're awake! I must go tell Kristoff!" Elsa smiled and was ready to get out of bed, when Anna's feeble hand grabbed Elsa's.

"Don't leave. Not yet. I'm not ready to see anyone yet, just you." Anna forced out with a light smile as Elsa nodded and returned back into the bed as Anna struggled to move closer to Elsa.

"Here, let me help." Elsa whispered, as she went to grab Anna's wrist to help pull her closer. Anna however gasped and pulled back too quickly and fell off of the bed, taking the sheets with her, and landing on the cold hard ground.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, falling to her knees in front of Anna, who looked down with shame and embarrassment.

"I… I'm okay. Really." Anna sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest, grimacing in pain.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked lightly, seeing the bruises much more vividly than last night.

"I was kidnapped by Hans… I… He…Wanted revenge… Wanted a place in the kingdom…" Anna forced out through quivering lips.

"How would he have managed that?" Elsa questioned with a puzzled expression on her face.

"By…Producing a child… Of his… In me…" Anna whispered as tears fell down like rain from her eyes.

"You mean… Did he…." Elsa struggled with words as her hands clenched into tight fists.

"No… I was able to get him off of me before he was able to get inside." Anna shivered lightly at the memory.

"Let's just get you in bed, and I'll go bring up some tea. It will help with the pain. I will be gone, only a minute." Elsa sighed lightly as she lifted Anna onto the bed, and re-tucking her in, smiling as Anna closed her eyes, and embraced some more sleep.

With that, Elsa walked down the hall, fuming. She grabbed a nearby coat, and began her way walking down into the dungeons, when she was stopped by a light laugh.

* * *

"So I guess Anna isn't the only one who doesn't wake up looking like a masterpiece."

"Adrien, there you are. I'm going down to the dungeons. Care to join?" Elsa responded with a sharp tone.

"Sure." He nodded as he followed closely behind the queen.

Together they walked down to where Hans was tied up, and Elsa let herself into the cell, followed by Adrien.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Queen of Arendelle. I'm so honored to see you." Hans snorted, but was silenced as Elsa shot an icicle right under his unprotected chin.

"You disgusting pile of filth. I am going to get much pleasure for killing you." Elsa growled, anger reflecting off of her eyes.

"You won't." Hans sneered in a challenge.

"Don't test me. You think I would just let you walk out of here, after attempting to rape my little sister?" Elsa breathed deeply, her hands shaking from trying to control her anger.

"Excuse me, but did I hear that right? Did you truly attempt to rape, Anna?" Adrien asked as he moved to stand in front of Hans, next to Elsa.

"It was my last chance. Because of you and your father, I was banished. This was my last chance to not have to live on the streets anymore. I had to take it. I deserve it. And you won't hurt me, we're family after all." Hans sneered at Adrien, causing him to take out his sword and point the edge at Hans.

"You know, Cousin… We're not family. We're just blood," He paused as he shoved his sword straight through Hans' groin, straight into his manhood, causing Hans to scream in unadulterated agony, " And if that's truly the case, once you're emptied of blood, we will no longer have anything in common." Adrien sighed as he withdrew his blade, and began to clean it off with a towel.

"I… I will kill you, and Anna, and this whole damn kingdom for what you have taken from me." Hans forced out before passing out from blood loss.

Adrien sighed and looked up at Elsa who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Adrien, our deal is off. Get out of her, and don't come back!" Elsa shouted, and pushed Adrien out of the cell door. '_His whole family is the enemy. I can't risk him being here, anymore'_

"Fine. Whatever you wish, your majesty. But my journey isn't over. I will find what I need to know, and will deliver. Just keep safe, you and Anna." Adrien sighed with a light bow, and left on his midnight black stead.

* * *

Elsa did not reply, but went up to the kitchen and made some of the tea. Just as the doctor had ordered, she put in a little honey and some fresh mint from their gardens, and walked up the steps to where Anna was groggily sitting up in bed, looking out the window.

"Anna, since you're already sitting up, let's have you drink some of this tea. It will help reduce the pain." Elsa soothed as she handed the cup to Anna, who flimsily tried to hold the cup but couldn't hold on strong enough.

"Never mind sweetie, I'll just help." Elsa soothed as Anna looked down in shame.

Elsa gently lifted Anna's face, and carefully poured some of the lukewarm tea down Anna's throat, fighting back a chuckle as Anna's facial expression changed.

"The honey and mint doesn't cover up the taste of the willow." Anna sighed lightly with a smile.

"I know honey, but it should help with the pain." Elsa reassured, pushing the tea until Anna finally drained the cup.

"Elsa…I… I think I need to get to work on training myself how to use my arrows and fire. I need to be able to protect myself, so you and Kristoff don't have to keep rescuing me all the time." Anna said to Elsa as the two sisters laid down in Anna's bed.

"Of course. And I will help you through it. Once we can control your emotions, we can work on seeing the trolls. The fire part is going to be hard Anna, you'll have to be married. Meaning, you'll be having sex." Elsa sighed lightly, feeling slightly nostalgic at all the time she had lost. She just had her sister back, and a wedding was right around the corner.

"I know… And even though it will be with Kristoff, I'm so scared Elsa. I don't want to think about that right now." Anna shivered lightly.

"There will be a recovery time, Anna. You're going to have to learn how to use your muscles again, and build them up. The training will put you to hard work." Elsa smiled lightly as Anna nodded and closed her eyes.

"Just don't leave my side until I can get out and be beside you, always." Anna yawned as she fell asleep, her body ready to work on recovering all the damage.

"Just close your eyes, Anna. Don't worry. I promise, I'll still be here in the morning." Elsa smiled as she picked up a book and began to read, cuddling her sister close to her, and enjoying a good read.

* * *

~ R&&R, please! There will be a minor time jump from this chapter to the next, of about 3 months. I hope you all can understand why. Tell me how you like it. Thank you for those who are reading and reviewing, favoriting, and following. I really appreciate it!~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	10. The Hidden Letter

~ A.N.- Well, hi there everyone! I would like to thank the new readers to my story. I hope you all enjoy what you will be reading. Also, a special shout out to the Fanfic member: Vesferatu for always taking the time to review my updates, and give me some ideas to go off of. I appreciate the help you're giving me in developing my story, intentional or not. ^_^ And to all my other reviewers as well, thank you.~

* * *

_"Elsa…I… I think I need to get to work on training myself how to use my arrows and fire. I need to be able to protect myself, so you and Kristoff don't have to keep rescuing me all the time." Anna said to Elsa as the two sisters laid down in Anna's bed._

_"Of course. And I will help you through it. Once we can control your emotions, we can work on seeing the trolls. The fire part is going to be hard Anna, you'll have to be married. Meaning, you'll be having sex." Elsa sighed lightly, feeling slightly nostalgic at all the time she had lost. She just had her sister back, and a wedding was right around the corner._

_"I know… And even though it will be with Kristoff, I'm so scared Elsa. I don't want to think about that right now." Anna shivered lightly._

_"There will be a recovery time, Anna. You're going to have to learn how to use your muscles again, and build them up. The training will put you to hard work." Elsa smiled lightly as Anna nodded and closed her eyes._

_"Just don't leave my side until I can get out and be beside you, always." Anna yawned as she fell asleep, her body ready to work on recovering all the damage._

_"Just close your eyes, Anna. Don't worry. I promise, I'll still be here in the morning." Elsa smiled as she picked up a book and began to read, cuddling her sister close to her, and enjoying a good read._

* * *

The period of wintertime had begun to gradually change into a much more forgiving time of year, the time of spring. The ice had thawed, and the meadows were just beginning to turn lush with green grass and the new flowers were just beginning to awaken from their cold winter slumber. Everything was beginning to come back to life, including the kingdom of Arendelle. Kristoff had made the announcement that Anna had befallen a terrible illness, and would be presented once she was at full recovery, and that during this time, Elsa would be with Anna and that she had put him in charge.

What happened in the weeks following the announcement was astounding to everyone, including Anna. The villagers brought forth care baskets filled with homemade goods of foods and natural remedies to help their loved princess of Arendelle to reach a full recovery, and care baskets for Elsa as well as they worried that she wouldn't have the time she needed to take care of herself and as well as Anna at the same time.

While it was true that Anna knew it was going to be a long recovery, she hadn't realized that it meant a full three months of therapy. However, thanks to Elsa, Anna was at full recovery and was ready to be presented back to the kingdom. Anna should be excited to leave the confinement of her room and training grounds, but she wasn't. One could say that even though the physical pain had scared and healed, the emotional scars were still present. The ghosts of the night of her attempted rape still remained in the forefront of her mind, and she was unable to shake the memory. Even at night, she still suffered intense night terrors to which Elsa was forced to wake her up, and calm her down. It had resulted in bringing them closer, but not in the way that Anna had once hoped they would.

Anna sighed as she looked out her window, her hands nervously twisting around the bright red fabric of her gown. There was a lot of people heading up the docks, through the open gates. Anna nervously chewed on her bottom lip, scanning the area anxiously.

'_I haven't seen anyone except for Elsa, in three months. Not even Kristoff, who was always too busy with the responsibilities of ruling this kingdom. Why did he have to plan such a huge gathering, and a masquerade theme, on top of that?' _Anna thought as she turned around and paced around her empty room.

* * *

Finally, Anna mustered up the courage to walk to her door, and put a shaky hand against the cold brass of the doorknob. With a light twist of her wrist, she took a step of faith and walked out of her room, alone, for the first time in all those months. Anna cast a glance towards were the party was beginning to gather, and turned to walk the opposite direction to the painting gallery, where she had always found herself running to, growing up.

Anna let herself in, and looked around at the paintings of the people she admired the most throughout her life. Joan, especially. She sighed lightly, remembering there had been a time when these paintings were the only friends she had. She continued to walk along, until she got into her room of family portraits, which she had not entered since her parent's passing. Each sister had been given their own, to branch off of with their new families.

Her slow moving feet turned into a faster walk, as her sharp eyes took in the history that she finally understood. She finally knew who the mysterious woman was next to her mother. Anna looked around, her feet moving faster as she grabbed the portraits her mother and father and tore them off of the walls, her hands shaking with a new found energy.

" How dare you, how could you have done this to my Mother, to my Sister, to me?! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Anna shouted a bit louder than intended as she tore the one down of her father as he was getting presented as the new king and threw it down on the hard floor.

Tears ran down Anna's face as she looked up at the blank walls, the only portraits remaining of her, Elsa, and of her mother and aunt.

Anna sighed shakily, and ran a hand up to her elegantly done hair, and pulled it loose, letting her long wavy locks down. She ran a shaky hand through her loose hair pushing it off her face as she walked into the corner where one last portrait remained, of her and Adrien, painted when she was 15.

Anna sighed as she felt the heavy feeling in her heart, reminding herself that she was missing her best friend greatly. She circled his face with her fingers lightly, and pressed her forehead against the painting.

"I came back after our argument to find that you were gone, and just as empty as this castle became without your presence, there was a hole that was left in me in my heart. How could you have left so easily, like we were nothing at all? You might have felt like we were nothing, but that's not what you were to me. I really thought we were meant to be…" Anna sighed as she looked up at the portrait with saddened eyes. Anna let her fingers fall to her side, unable to part with that painting.

Anna stopped as she looked at a portrait of her mother and herself as a baby, and smiled lightly, seeing the familiar fire she had always seen in her mother's eyes, the same she had inherited.

"Your eyes, they always shined so bright. I know you passed this down to me, in an attempt to save that light, but I'm afraid that fire has been burnt out. I… I'm getting lost in the dark. My light isn't strong enough to break through… And mother, I can't escape this now, unless you show me how." Anna sighed as she stepped back and looked at the mess of broken frames that scattered around her feet.

Anna walked over to the nearby fireplace, and grabbed a long match, and striked it against the floor, causing the tip to ignite with a small but hot flame.

Anna watched the flame dance, before she threw it into the pile and gasped as the fire quickly spread to the wooden frames, and began to burn away the memories. Anna quickly put down a wet circle of water from a nearby watering can for the indoor plants to keep the fire isolated, and opened up the window to let the smoke out of the confined room.

Anna turned around and watched the fire grow and sighed as the fire crackled and spit out embers, turning her pained past into nothing but a huge pile of ash.

Anna sighed as she walked over to the open window and sat on the edge, letting her legs dangle dangerously over the edge. Anna sighed as she felt the light warmth of the sun become absorbed into her unusually pale skin, and the slightly cool breeze flow through her long and untamed light auburn hair. With one more glance up at the sky, Anna jumped back through the window and raced up down the hall way and up the stairs that would lead her to the roof if the castle.

Once there, Anna climbed to the very top where the brass pole, which held their kingdom's flag stood tall and strong.

" It's funny how some positivity makes everything seem so bright, And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the warm and fresh air, I finally can breathe. I know I left an alleged destiny behind, but right now, I'm too relieved to grieve. I'm standing in the life that I've chosen. My demons won't find me, because the past is all behind me, buried in the flames. Here I stand, and here I will stay, the brightness of a promise of a new day, never bothered me anyway!" Anna sung out as she spun around the pole that held their flag high in the air, smiling from head to toe as pure adrenaline rushed through her veins.

* * *

"Anna?" A voice called out from the ajar door, and Anna quickly climbed down the disastrous climb, and greeted Elsa with a light smile.

"Um…Hey there." Anna smiled lightly as she ran her hand through her long hair, removing it from her flushed face.

"What on earth are you doing? We need to be down to the doors to be presented in less than 20 minutes, and your hair is a disaster. I swear Anna, sometimes you're just too immature for your own good." Elsa sighed with a pinch of her nose, and grabbed Anna's arm and led her back inside.

"What on earth is that stench?" Elsa asked as she marched with Anna back down into their room to do Anna's hair.

"Ummm…" Anna sighed, relieved that Elsa didn't turn back to see her light blush on her cheeks.

"You there, find the cause of this foul smell, and dispose of it immediately." Elsa gestured to a walking by castle hand, who nodded and took off towards the smell.

"Now then, no fidgeting. I'll have it done in five minutes." Elsa murmured as Anna walked back into her room, and sat her down on her bed, to fix her hair.

Anna didn't reply but did as she was told, and kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"There, much better." Elsa smiled as she elegantly pulled Anna's mane of hair into a beautiful bun with two ringlets of hair cascading down on either side of her face.

"Thank you." Anna whispered, and stood up from the bed and straightened her dress and grabbed the black feathered masquerade mask she was to wear, which truly only covered up the upper half of her face.

"Anna, are you sure you are alight?" Elsa questioned for the hundredth time that day, as she watched Anna nervously twist the mask in her hands.

"Yes. I'm fine." Anna sighed as she closed her eyes tight and slid on the mask.

"Fine?" Elsa asked with a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"I'm nervous." Anna whispered lightly, looking back at Elsa through the mirror.

"You? Nervous about a party? That certainly doesn't sound like you, Anna." Elsa murmured as she walked over and put a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder.

" I haven't been around anyone in three months, except for you. Not even Kristoff. I know he was busy, but I can't help but feel he's been avoiding me. I feel a huge gap between us and I don't know why it's there." Anna sighed as she nervously bit her lip.

"I have to admit that he has been acting very odd, but I'm sure there is a reason for it." Elsa sighed as she looked at Anna, " But no matter what, I'm going to be here for you." Elsa whispered softly as she hugged her sister.

'_I can't bring myself to tell her that I can feel the gap between them as well. I don't want to believe it is real, but I can't help but feel she's headed straight for heartache.' _Elsa thought as she pulled away and helped Anna to her feet.

* * *

A light knock came from the other side of the door.

"Your majesty, princess, the time has come to be presented." The strong male voice of Kayden called lightly through the door.

"We're coming." Elsa smiled lightly and wrapped her arm around Anna's waist, comforting her as they walked to the door.

"Don't worry Anna. Everyone is excited to see us again. It should be a fun day." Elsa smiled lightly, " Besides, I made sure there was extra chocolate fountains put out, just for you and me."

"Oh, Elsa… I love you" Anna laughed lightly and opened the door and the two royal sisters began their walk down to the doors that would lead them into the great hall.

The trumpets erupted in a melody of melodious noise, reading the sisters smiled lightly at each other as the doors opened.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Princess Anna of Arendelle." The royal announcer called out as they both emerged.

"You'll be fine." Elsa murmured as she walked down the stairs to the middle of the carpet, where Kristoff was awaiting them both.

Anna smiled nervously, and walked to the edge of the balcony where she overlooked the cheering crowd, happy to see their beloved princess alive and well. Anna was looking out at the crowd, when her sharp blue eyes met familiar green eyes, in the middle of the crowd. Even with his exquisite mask which covered his entire face but his lips, Anna easily recognized the warmth that came from his eyes. As she locked eyes with the stranger, Elsa felt her anxiety leave, and looked up at Anna with a questionable glance.

"Hello, to my wonderful kingdom!" Anna smiled as she announced to the crowd, " I am very thankful for the care and concern that was sent my way during the long recovery time, and I wish to extend my gratitude to all of you. I have never been more proud to be part of such a marvelous kingdom." Anna smiled and curtsied lightly before the crowd, who cheered in reply, " Now then, the Queen and myself would like you all to start in the celebration of the ball." Anna signaled to the band, who began to play the strings beautifully.

Anna gracefully walked down the stairs to reach Elsa and Kristoff, who both smiled lovingly at her.

"You look beautiful, my princess." Kristoff smiled lightly at Anna.

"I… um… Thank you." Anna replied nervously.

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet." Kristoff responded.

"Yes… Me too." Anna nodded, " With that being said, shouldn't you and I be out on the dance floor? I mean, as the guest of honor, I should be out there with everyone else, it's a rule I think…Not that I have to obey all the rules, but…" Anna rambled as Kristoff shook his head lightly.

"I apologize, but I will have to decline." Kristoff responded and turned around.

"Kristoff… What did I do so wrong?" Anna pleaded, keeping her voice down so only him and Elsa could hear her.

"You haven't done anything. I just don't have time to play. I have to welcome our new trade partners. Sorry." Kristoff sighed.

Anna stood still, her eyes beginning to brim with tears as the sudden feeling of how she felt at her sister's coronation, and caught Elsa's wide eyes of shock on Kristoff and then concerned ones at Anna.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered as her dark cerulean eyes locked onto Anna's crystal that was beginning to glow with the strength of emotional pain Anna was feeling.

"I…I have…" Anna fumbled, suddenly feeling the need to run, very far away.

* * *

"Excuse me, my lady, but I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of escorting you for your first dance?" an unfamiliar male voice asked from behind Anna.

Anna and Elsa both looked at the young suitor, dressed with the upmost elegance and decorated with awards from battles. Anna looked back at Kristoff who was showing no sign of telling her not to, and Anna's expression changed into that of anger. She glared at Kristoff, and then smiled as she turned back to the suitor.

"Yes, you may." Anna replied strongly enough for Kristoff to hear, and took the young man's hand, and let herself be led to the dance floor, where he led her in the waltz.

"Kristoff, a word. Now." Elsa hissed as she grabbed his arm and led him away from the party, despite his protests.

"What the hell, Elsa?" Kristoff murmured as they walked into the kitchen and rubbed his sore and now freezing cold arm.

"I trusted you with her heart Kristoff. I trusted you with this whole kingdom. How could you be so cold to her, when all she's wanted was to be with you? Do you know how much pain I saw in her eyes every time you sent word back that you couldn't come see her? You're destroying her!" Elsa shouted and tossed her hands in the air in frustration.

"Look, this is none of your business." Kristoff sighed as he ran a hand through his blond locks.

"If it's concerning my sister, it is my business. I want an explanation, and I want one this very second." Elsa responded with a glare.

"Look, I can't control myself around her. After almost losing her, all I have wanted to do is take her. I want to marry her, right now. I want to make love. I want to have all of her, but I know if I do that, it will awaken her power, and she clearly isn't ready for that! She's not ready for marriage, and I can't force myself on her. Don't you see, if I'm around her, I won't be able to stop myself." Kristoff explained with a deep sigh.

"Then don't get married! For heaven's sake, marriage isn't always necessary. As long as she doesn't become pregnant, there is no need to get married. But you pushing her away like this is going to make her lose control of her powers. You can't keep hurting her. Figure this out, and make things right with her by tomorrow night, or you can find your leave. Because any true love of my sister wouldn't be treating her like this." Elsa warned and with a swish of her ice cape, turned around and walked out to find and comfort her sister.

Her eyes scanned the crowed, anxiety building up as she couldn't fine her sister. It was only when she saw the flash of Anna's bright red dress sneaking out of the back door did Elsa begin to follow to where her sister would be going.

* * *

"Oh Adrien, that mask is truly wonderful. No one recognized you at all!" Anna smiled as she skipped along the creek near the castle with her best friend on the other side of her.

"Yeah, except you. You recognized me the moment our eyes met." Adrien chuckled.

" Why did you have to sneak in?" Anna asked timidly as she looked at Adrien who sighed.

"I'm not welcome in the castle. I told Elsa about Hans being my cousin, and the plot my father has to find your mother's secret book about how to spread the curse of magic and one thing led to another, and now she fears that I will try and kill you. She doesn't trust my family, including me." Adrien explained.

"I see…" Anna sighed and walked around the gardens with Adrien by her side.

"But the dance was well worth it. I couldn't stay away after I heard word that you were well. I've been praying for your recovery night and day, since your accident." Adrien smiled lightly as he looked at Anna.

" I am happy that someone is happy to know I'm well." Anna sighed and frowned lightly as she thought of Kristoff.

"Give him some time, he's probably just still in shock that he almost lost you." Adrien smiled, immediately reading her thoughts.

"You know me so well." Anna smiled and stopped as Adrien pulled her into a strong hug, in which Anna buried her face into his neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne.

" I won't be able to stay much longer, I'm sure your sister is out here looking for you. Your absence from that party will be easily noticed." Adrien sighed as Anna hugged him tighter.

"But… I need you here. I need my best friend with me." Anna pouted as she looked up at Adrien with her puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't do that. It breaks my heart enough to know that I can't stay by your side." Adrien sighed.

" Maybe I could reason with Elsa… then you could stay!" Anna responded quickly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Trust me, it won't work. It will just lead to her watching you closer, and making it impossible for me to at least write you." Adrien responded lightly.

"Hey, don't cry." Adrien sighed as Anna looked down, fighting back tears.

"Don't tell me to do that! My whole life, everyone I've ever needed just leaves me, in a ridiculous fight to try and keep me safe! I'm sick and tired of it. I'm tired of having to say goodbyes." Anna shouted, regretting in doing so as her crystal began to light again, illuminating the darkness that surrounded them.

"So, the firestone does react to you. You have the power of fire after all… Just like Hans said." Adrien whispered in shock as he looked at Anna.

"No… No… This… It's just a weird stone given to me by some of Kristoff's family." Anna quickly tried to lie, but then stopped as she looked at him, " How did you know what this stone is called?"

"I… I…Listen, I must go. Elsa is close. I was told by your mother to give you this letter, when the time was right. And I know it is now," He paused as he handed Anna a weathered letter and then stepped back, "Make me a promise here tonight. That you will never forget me, and even if you can't see me, know that I live in your heart and in your mind. I promise that I will never take you for granted again. I will be near you, always. I promise. If you call to me, I will hear you. I will come." Adrien whispered.

"Adrien, wait, you didn't answer me, and what do you even mean?!" Anna whispered back as he began to back away into dark woods that surrounded the castle.

"I have to go! Just be safe!" Adrien whispered back in urgency as he ran off into the night, dropping his mask.

Anna sighed as she bent down and picked it up, looking into the darkness where Adrien had run off to.

"You're hiding something." Anna sighed as she felt a faint eclectic pulse run through the black velveteen masquerade mask.

* * *

"Anna, there you are." Elsa responded as she came to Anna.

" Sorry, I needed some fresh air…" Anna sighed, unable to pull her gaze away from where Adrien had run off into.

" Anna…" Elsa asked and moved in front of her, to look into her eyes, " What really happened?"

"Nothing. I promise. Just found this mask when I came out here to breathe, and thought I could find the owner. No big deal." Anna lied smoothly, fearful of what Elsa might think to know she was going to keep a secret friendship with Adrien.

"Well, are you ready to head back in?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Elsa, I don't want to see Kristoff right now. Can I just retire to our bedroom, and we'll talk when I see you, after the party?" Anna responded with a little hope in her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead, I'll be up in a bit." Elsa nodded as Anna hurried off and entered the castle through the back door.

Elsa watched her sister leave, her concerned gaze on Anna.

'_I know she's lying. Maybe I can get it out of her tonight.' _Elsa thought as she began to walk away, but stopped as she felt something crunch under her heeled foot.

She looked down and saw a piece of paper, entitled to herself in a handwriting much similar to her own, one which belonged to her mother.

Alone in the bedroom, Anna sat on her bed and lit a candle as she pulled out her mother's letter to her. After checking to make sure that Elsa wasn't on her way up, Anna pulled the letter out from under her pillow and undid her mother's seal on the papers, and began to read what was written to her.

* * *

_"To my Dearest Anna,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will already have passed on to the next world. I am sorry that this had to have happened, and I hope that you are doing well. I hope that you and Elsa have figured out a way to control her beautiful powers. If not, I have enclosed a separate sheet on how to do so. I also want to apologize for the life that I gave you, Anna. I never wanted you to feel the way you did, or be treated by your father the way you were. I know I didn't do a fantastic job at showing you this, but I loved you with every fiber of my being. I never thought of you to be a disgrace. I was so privileged to have you as my daughter._

_Anna, you must listen carefully to what I have to say to you. You are born of fire, the power of magic that has been passed down on my side of the family for generations. It is critical that you learn to master it. I am about to leave on a journey with your father to try and figure out if this rumor is true or not, but there seems to have been a new power of great threat, preparing to destroy this world. You must learn how to master your powers, as I was not able to do so. I know it's hardly fair to ask this of you, but if you do not do so, the world that we all know may be lost._

_I know that this all seems like a lot to take in. But don't run away. Don't be like I was, you're so much stronger than I ever could have hoped to have been. Take my advice my dearest Anna, You can travel the world but you can never run away from the person you are in your heart. You can be who you want to be, whoever that is, and you have the power to make the whole world believe in you._

_If you find yourself lost, keep all your light in the dark. If you're searching for truth, you must look in the mirror and first make sense of what you can see. They say learning to love yourself is the first step that you must take when you want to be real. To control your powers is no different. Before you can master it, you must learn to love who you are, if you ever wish for someone else to love you._

_Running away will not help, I would know that sailing to exotic locations won't teach you how you should really feel. You need to be strong my daughter, and face up to the fact that you are who you are, and nothing can change that. Now, I know it's not so far to where you need to go to find the peace you desperately need, but the hardest part is found within the battle inside of yourself._

_Never forget that I love you my Anna, and that I love your sister too with all my heart, mind, soul, and strength. Please, be strong. And forgive me, for I know that my weakness against your father's authority caused you and Elsa to endure so much pain. Please give Elsa her part of my letter, after reading through this. It will instruct her in how to help you with your powers, and instructions on the person you both will need to see next._

_The trolls believe that one must have sex in order to awaken this power of yours Anna, and I do not know what it would be like to make true love as I never loved or even liked your father, but I ask that you follow your heart, it is never wrong. Whoever you pick, royalty or not, I support in marrying you. Please keep in mind that it has been rumored through the tales of the prophesy that sex, isn't the only means to awaken the power, although I do not know this for sure, it has been said that the same love used to control your sister's powers, are the same that can be used to awaken your own._

_One last thing, my child. Please, get as close as you can to Elsa. That is the true balance that you will need to maintain your powers, without her, you could end up destroying the world, rather than saving it. I know it's been hard on you, and I know this won't be an easy task, but you must accept her and let her in, until you and she become literally one mind and one soul. I… I regretfully do not know how to do so, but I have complete faith in you. Be strong Anna, and never forget your own beauty and self-worth. I love you and will always be watching over you._

_With all my love,_

_Your Mother._

* * *

Anna fought back the tears as she folded her mother's letter up and hid it under the pillow before opening the doors to her balcony and walking outside to look up at the stars.

"Mother, this isn't fair of you to ask of me! I'm just a child, really. I can't even eat spaghetti without getting the sauce all over myself. How could you expect me to save the world? Don't you understand, I'm a failure? I'm not a good princess. I'm not even that strong to begin with. You've picked the wrong person for this… I… I'm just going to let you down!" Anna sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"That's not true Anna." A light voice floated through the air.

"Elsa!" Anna breathed as she turned to face her sister.

"You… Dropped my half of Mother's letter. I read through my half, and I am guessing that you read through your half." Elsa sighed as she walked up next to her sister.

"I did." Anna sighed as she looked at the ground.  
"Who gave it to you?" Elsa whispered, looking at Anna.

"A…Adrien did. Before he somehow knew you were nearby and took off." Anna sighed as she bit her lip nervously.

"Anna, this thing between us isn't going to work if you keep hiding from me. Kristoff may hurt you, Hans may hurt you, Adrien may hurt you, father may have hurt you, but I'm the only person in this world who would never dare to do such a thing! I… You're all I have and I love you so very much." Elsa whispered as she lifted Anna's face gently to peer into her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. I love you too." Anna whispered as she looked into Elsa's eyes.

"Anna, when I let it all go last summer, never before had I felt so free. Now I know that a brand new life is down this road, the road that I've chosen. I know there isn't much left here to say, but the one thing I feel that I need to say is, Love's never too late. Anna, I broke free from all those memories, and all those goodbyes and sacrifices led to this new life. I promise you, as long as you don't let me go, I won't let you go. As long as you don't give up on me, I won't give up on you. I'm here to stay." Elsa whispered, as she took Anna's hands into her own cool ones.

"I… Okay…" Anna nodded as she sighed out a huge sigh of relief.

"So then, time to talk?" Elsa murmured as she led Anna back to her bed and say down, patting the bed and indicating for Anna to sit.

"Yes… Our journey… It's ready to begin." Anna nodded as she prepared herself.

* * *

~ Okay, so it is very important that you read and review this chapter. Why you might ask. Well, before I write the next update, I need to know what you as the readers would like to see. 1-Would you like to see Anna with Kristoff or her with Adrien? 2- Or would you like the love to be awoken through Elsa? 3- However, if you want me to incorporate Elsa finding true love with someone else, let me know, and I will make it happen. The fate of this story is completely in all of your hands. I will rule with the majority vote. Thank you again for you continued support!~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	11. A Stanger Emerges

~ A.N.- Well, I'm happy to know that I finally received a nice input from all of you! As promised, I will follow the majority vote, and keep the main relationship between Anna and Kristoff. Personally, that was always my favorite, but I wanted you all to have a say in it as well. Now that I have laid a nice foundation down, it's time to get into the plot. I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews and Pm's, and it meant a lot to me.~

* * *

_"You… Dropped my half of Mother's letter. I read through my half, and I am guessing that you read through your half." Elsa sighed as she walked up next to her sister._

_"I did." Anna sighed as she looked at the ground._

_"Who gave it to you?" Elsa whispered, looking at Anna._

_"A…Adrien did. Before he somehow knew you were nearby and took off." Anna sighed as she bit her lip nervously._

_"Anna, this thing between us isn't going to work if you keep hiding from me. Kristoff may hurt you, Hans may hurt you, Adrien may hurt you, father may have hurt you, but I'm the only person in this world who would never dare to do such a thing! I… You're all I have and I love you so very much." Elsa whispered as she lifted Anna's face gently to peer into her eyes._

_"I…I'm sorry. I love you too." Anna whispered as she looked into Elsa's eyes._

_"Anna, when I let it all go last summer, never before had I felt so free. Now I know that a brand new life is down this road, the road that I've chosen. I know there isn't much left here to say, but the one thing I feel that I need to say is, Love's never too late. Anna, I broke free from all those memories, and all those goodbyes and sacrifices led to this new life. I promise you, as long as you don't let me go, I won't let you go. As long as you don't give up on me, I won't give up on you. I'm here to stay." Elsa whispered, as she took Anna's hands into her own cool ones._

_"I… Okay…" Anna nodded as she sighed out a huge sigh of relief._

_"So then, time to talk?" Elsa murmured as she led Anna back to her bed and say down, patting the bed and indicating for Anna to sit._

_"Yes… Our journey… It's ready to begin." Anna nodded as she prepared herself._

* * *

The pale moonshine filled the bedroom of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, and their curtains flowed lightly from the early spring breeze from the slightly ajar window, which Anna had opened to help keep Elsa comfortable with the increase in temperature.

Elsa sighed lightly in her sleep as she rolled over and moved her arm to cuddle Anna like she did every morning, but instead of Anna's warm body, she found nothing but empty sheets.

"Anna…?" Elsa called out in a sleepy voice, as she searched the bed with her hands, with her eyes still closed.

"Oh darn, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm okay, really. Just go back to sleep. There's no need for you to be awake, at least not yet. I pushed back our meetings until closer to noon, so rest up." Anna whispered as she walked back to the bed and gingerly put her own into Elsa's.

"What, what time is it?" Elsa yawned as groggily opened her eyes.

" It's not even 4 a.m., yet. Seriously, go back to sleep." Anna smiled lightly as she walked back to her dresser and brushed out her long air.

"Anna, if the sky isn't even awake, neither should you. Come back to bed." Elsa yawned as she snuggled back under the sheets.

"I would love to, except that because Kristoff had to take on the ruling of this kingdom, he must go on this trip to get some ice to Corona. He'll be gone for at least a month, and while things have been a little rocky between us, I thought it would be best to at least see him off. His ship leaves very soon, so I need to go." Anna replied as she walked over and kissed Elsa on the top her of head lightly.

" Will you be okay?" Elsa questioned lightly, as she was dozing in and out of sleep, seeing as they hadn't gone to bed until nearly midnight.

"Of course, silly. Now then, back to bed." Anna smiled as she re-tucked her older sister back in bed, and smiled lovingly as Anna cast a glace back at Elsa, who had grabbed Anna's pillows and snuggled close to them, before Anna gently shut the door behind her.

* * *

Feeling excited, and slightly anxious, Anna ran down the dimly lit hallways until she ran out of the castle and to the stables, where Kristoff stood, gathering the rest of his supplies for the trip. Kristoff stood alone in the stables as he had already loaded up Sven, and the castle help wouldn't be showing up for their work for another hour or so.

"Anna, what are you doing up so early? You didn't have a nightmare, did you?" Kristoff asked as he quickly walked over to her, concern dancing in his eyes.

"I…No… I didn't… I just… I knew you were going to be leaving… and… Even though…Things… Haven't necessarily been the best between us lately… I… I couldn't handle the thought of not seeing you off…" Anna stumbled between her words, as she looked deep into Kristoff's light brown eyes.

"I'm glad you are here. I, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I don't mean to push you away, it's just… the closer that I get to you, the harder it becomes to resist you. I… I don't want to rush you, but Anna, I don't know if I can really wait until we're married. To be honest, you aren't the first girl that I would have had sex with, although you will be the first girl that I will make love to. And I don't want to ruin our relationship, or make you feel pressured. I don't want to hurt you." Kristoff explained as his fingers ran over Anna's face lightly.

"Kristoff… The only way you could hurt me is by pushing me away. I trust you, and I feel it too… The want… I… I don't have any experience in this department… But… I… I do know that… You're the only person I want to share this with…" Anna responded, nervously biting on her lower lip.

Intentional or not, the nibbling on her lip made out to be quite the turn on for Kristoff, and on top of all those months spent apart from one another caused a sensation that overwhelmed Kristoff, who suddenly leaned forward and captured Anna's lips with his own.

Anna immediately responded as she wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and pressed her body closer against him. Hesitantly, Anna slid her tongue out against his lips, and Kristoff automatically responded by opening his mouth, and letting Anna experiment with her tongue. With sudden force, Kristoff grabbed Anna by the waist and fell back onto a soft bed of clean hay, with Anna on top of him. Anna gasped in surprise, and clutched onto Kristoff's strong shoulders. The sudden rush of adrenaline surged through the two star crossed lovers. Kristoff held the kiss, his hands eager on her waist, pushing Anna lightly down against him. Anna blushed fervently as an involuntary moan slipped from her mouth and into his, as she felt him through his pants, against her. Kristoff broke the kiss gently and chuckled as he heard Anna distinctively whimper from his lips escaping her own. He then rolled over, and put Anna beneath him, supporting most of his weight on his forearms. Kristoff moved forward to recapture Anna's soft lips, but instead moved Anna's head to the side and began to place soft kisses down Anna's neck, and onto the base of her neck, sucking lightly as not to leave any marks. Anna wiggled underneath his touch, breathing deeply. Anna had never felt such a feeling as the heat that began to build up in her lower stomach.

"Anna…" Kristoff breathed as he moved his kisses to her ear, and nibbled gently.

Anna gasped and ran her fingers through Kristoff's hair, feeling her body arch up to create friction against her own body. While their tongues battled for dominance, Kristoff ran his bare hands up and down Anna's inner thighs, moving upwards slowly.

Anna broke off the kiss, and looked deep into those familiar russet eyes. "Kristoff…Please… I… I need…" Anna breathed out .

"_What… What do I need? I don't even know what I need. I just know I need something…" _Anna thought through a thick haze.

"I know. I know…" Kristoff whispered, as he slid his fingers up further and began to rub her core through her thin undergarments. Anna moaned a little louder than expected, and Kristoff breathed her name, as he slid his fingers under her undergarments and began to rub his digits against her slick folds. Anna bucked her hips involuntary, and gripped Kristoff's arms as he leaned down to kiss her in abandon, still rubbing her gently. Anna could feel something beginning to build up within her, something that needed desperate release. However, the bell whistled from his ship, Kristoff sighed and reluctantly pulled back from Anna, who was still recovering from her high.

"Anna, It's time for me to board the ship."

Anna sighed as Kristoff stood up and helped Anna back to her feet as they both straightened out their clothes and Anna walked with Kristoff out to the docks, where he stood on the ramp leading to boat.

"I'll be back in about a month. Try not to have too much fun without me." Kristoff smirked and lightly kissed Anna.

"I'll try not to." Anna smiled and watched as he boarded the ship and then walked back slowly to the castle.

As her 'high' from her almost first orgasm slowly drifted away, Anna began to feel a sense of nervousness. Her parents had said a similar thing to her before they had left for their voyage, and never returned. With that thought suddenly in the forefront of her mind, Anna began to feel sick.

'_I shouldn't think such things. It's the spring, right? The weather is great in the spring. No time for storms or shipwrecks…' _Anna thought as she made her way back into the castle, and up to her and Elsa's room.

* * *

Quietly, Anna entered, and smiled to see Elsa still soundly asleep. As quietly as she could, Anna put her hair back and put on a pair of black pants, and black knee high leather boots, and a red cotton knit blouse, before leaving the room.

"Lady Anna, you are awake early this morning. Having nightmares?" Kayden questioned as Anna walked down into the kitchen to grab a light breakfast.

"No, I just wanted to see Kristoff, off before his trip to Corona," Anna sighed as she bit into a red clean apple, " And now I'm too energized to go back to sleep."

"So, what do you plan on doing until your meetings with the new royal today?" Kayden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping you could train me for a little bit. I would like to learn how to use my bow and arrow and how to defend myself. I'm tired of being the one needing rescuing all the time."

"Okay, meet me in the training grounds in about five minutes. I just need to gather up some of my men." Kayden smiled as Anna ran down to the training arena, to begin her training.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she stretched out on her large comfy throne, happy to see that the meeting with the Northern Caspiens had gone directly in her favor. With their new alliance, Arendelle would do be in the trade of weapons to help if the need to use them ever came forth. Not only that, but Elsa was almost relieved that her talk with Anna had gone so smoothly the night prior. In fact, they were so close to becoming one, as instructed, that Elsa could hear Anna's thoughts sometimes. Still, Elsa tried her best to not allow such things to happen just out of courtesy to her sister's privacy. She was glad to have finally told Anna about this, and was even happier to know that Anna didn't mind it. In fact, she had loved the idea of communicating through their thoughts.

The castle maid came into the throne room, and offered Elsa her mid-afternoon tea, which Elsa gratefully accepted with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Bridget" Elsa smiled as she sipped on the light peppermint tea.

"Anything else, my lady?" Bridget asked with a light curtsey.

"Yes, have you seen my sister? I know she's not due to attend the meetings for another couple hours, but she usually is here having tea with me." Elsa murmured as she looked up from her cup.

"The last time I heard, she was in the training grounds." Bridget replied with a light smile, and left the room, and into the maid quarters.

'_Training grounds?' _Elsa thought to herself and sipped on her tea as she began to walk to where it was located, just on the outside of the walls.

* * *

"Come on, focus!" the knight shouted as he effortlessly tossed Anna down on the ground in a failed counter attack, for the tenth time in that hour, or was it the fifteenth? Anna couldn't remember anymore.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Anna argued back as she rubbed her sore leg muscles.

"Alright, let's take a break for a second." Kayden responded, immediately attempting to diffuse the situation, and taking Anna to the side, away from the others.

"Anna, stop holding back." Kayden spoke calmly to Anna who was stretching out her sore limbs.

"What…What do you mean?" Anna looked up in shock as she almost fell over.

"I know you are trying not to fight because you're afraid that your powers might reveal themselves. But, the necklace will regulate your powers. You won't reveal them. However, the more you try to fight to hide your powers, the less you will be able to focus on fighting. Anna, you need to let it go. I know you have this in you. I can see a natural born fighter when I see one. Just…. Just be. Just be who you are. Don't conceal." Kayden responded with a light smile, and his gentle hand gave Anna's right arm a squeeze of encouragement.

'_Just be…' _Anna thought to herself as she straightened herself and returned back to the arena, with her fencing sword in hand.

"And…fight." Kayden instructed as he swung his hand down, indicating to start the fight.

'_You can never run away from the person you are in your heart', _Anna thought as she gripped the handle of her fencing saber tighter and crouched her legs slightly, strengthening her stance.

'_You have the power to make the whole world believe in you,' _Anna thought as she let the heat of the crystal pendant begin to spread throughout her being, and putting her sword up to block a strike from the fellow knight's saber. Anna pushed her opponents sword down with her own, sending a few sparks off of their blades, and sent a punch with her other hand into his shoulder, performing her first successful counter attack of the day.

'_I have complete faith in you.' _The final words from Anna's mother's letter rang clearly throughout Anna's mind, and she hesitated as she could have sworn she had literally heard her Mother say it to her, as if she was standing right next to her.

From the necklace, Anna's senses doubled. She noted that her eyesight, her hearing, and her reflexes were amplified to the point to which when the knight bounced back and sent out a wave of attacks, Anna was able to side step them all with much ease. From her eyes, Anna could see a slight discoloring of light that surrounded her, acting as an almost invisible shield. That's when it dawned on her.

'_Oh… So, the… interactions with Kristoff helped in strengthening my powers. With how close I was to…Whatever that was… It must have really strengthened my power.' _Anna thought as she nervously bit her lip and then smirked lightly, '_Let's see what these powers can do.'_

Elsa smiled as she walked down to the training grounds, as the warm sun hit her pale skin. After all those years of being locked up, the feeling of the sun or the wind was one thing that Elsa could never take for granted again.

"How is she doing?" Elsa smiled as she watched Anna beautifully and perfectly fence against the most trained knight besides Kayden that they had.

"A natural born fighter, just as I had suspected she would be. She has the body for one. It took a little loosening up, but for never have been trained before, no one can touch her. Next, we will work on her archery skills. But, for now, I thought it was best she had basic defense skills." Kayden smiled lightly as Elsa as he politely bowed.

"I'm glad to know she's making progress. Is she using any help of her powers?" Elsa pressed, watched Anna dance with her sword as if it was connected as an extra limb. '_She moves so smoothly.' _

"Not that I know of. Wouldn't we see something, if she were?" Kayden mused as he looked over at Elsa.

"Yes, I would think so." Elsa nodded, and then smiled as Anna came running over to Elsa and practically tackled her older sister.

"I finally did it! I did it! I can actually defend myself! I can successfully fight with my hands and a sword!" Anna excitingly gushed.

"Your hands?" Elsa looked down to see her sister's knuckles bruised and bleeding slightly.

"Oh, well I've been practicing nearly all morning, I didn't even notice. It's not as bad as it looks, really." Anna blushed lightly as Elsa sighed.

"Anna, I think you've done enough practicing today, head up to change and get washed up. You have your meeting with a new Royal today, and since you will be in charge of Arendelle's international trade affairs in place of Adrien, it is necessary for you to look the part." Elsa chided lightly as Anna began to blush in embarrassment as she took in the dirty and torn clothes she was wearing.

"I…Of course." Anna nodded and took off to her chambers to become presentable.

"You can't protect her, forever." Kayden murmured as he walked up next to Elsa.

"As long as I'm still here, I can." Elsa retorted with a meaningful glance at him.

"If this prophesy comes true, Anna will need to fight just as much as you will have to. If you don't allow her to manifest her true potential, one of you, or both of you will assuredly die. I know you're worried about her, but this is for the best. This way you won't have to truly worry about losing her." Kayden responded as they walked into the castle.

" Yes, I know this. But still… I would rather her not have to do this. It hardly seems fair to have had to have just gained her back, just to lose her again." Elsa sighed and played with her hands nervously.

" I only wanted her to know the basics of defense. Her archery will be able to keep her out of the main battle, hopefully. If I can teach her to be stealth and a little more graceful, she can basically just fight from a distance, and leave the hard work to those in the midst of the battle, but…" Kayden paused to look Elsa directly in the eye, " If you are in the middle of the battle, there will be no way for me to keep Anna away from you. She won't sit back away from danger, and let you be in it yourself. Surely, you know Anna better than that."

"I do… But, she and Kristoff aren't even to the point to which then need to be at before this so called prophesy can come true. There's no rush to complicate anything." Elsa smiled lightly as Kayden bowed and set off on his journey to check on his men, while Elsa went to check her mother's study for more tools to help her understand how to help Anna more.

* * *

Anna nervously applied her light make up, as she examined herself in her mirror. Her fighting attire had been exchanged with a beautiful burgundy dress, with an off-white sash and cape that flowed just above the ground. Her hair was done into a beautifully done crown braid in the front, and twisted perfectly into a bun in the back.

After applying a light layer of rose blush, and kohl colored eyeliner, Anna felt more ready to meet this new Royal. She knew that Arendelle's financial stability completely was dependent on this agreement. Without the main trade from Weaselton and the Southern Isles, Arendelle hit a huge financial issue. Despite all of Elsa's and Kristoff's reassuring words, she felt completely responsible for the whole thing, and was steadfast at fixing their predicament.

"Stupid hair, never listening to me. Gah. I wish I was bald… Why can't I be more like Elsa? So perfect…" Anna sighed as she struggled to keep her mane of hair in place.

Anna looked deep into the mirror, into her own reflection.

'_If you're searching for truth, you must look in the mirror and first make sense of what you can see. They say learning to love yourself is the first step that you must take when you want to be real. To control your powers is no different. Before you can master it, you must learn to love who you are, if you ever wish for someone else to love you.' _Anna thought her Mom's words from her letter, and instead of her custom of finding everything wrong with her reflection, she tried something new.

"Well, I really do love the color of my eyes. The Aquamarine is such a rare color, and it definitely highlights the light auburn of my hair. Speaking of my hair, no one else in this kingdom has a hair color even similar to mine. And my teeth, are perfect. None are crooked, and my nose is perfectly shaped, not too angled or too pointed. Plus, my complexion is almost perfectly clear, except for a few freckles. I have the perfect figure, and I… I guess… I'm… I'm…" Anna trailed off as she looked at her reflection, " I'm beautiful." Anna's eyes widened as it was the first time she had given herself that type of compliment, and actually believed it.

"Yes, yes you are." A soft voice cooed from the doorway, causing Anna's heart jump into her throat.

"Elsa, Jesus Christ, you need to stop sneaking up on me like that!" Anna shouted lightly, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"Sorry." Elsa smiled lightly and walked over and took Anna's hands in her own.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned looking at their hands.

"I know this doesn't make any sense to you, but after all those years of having no human contact, I now need to feel you. I need to feel the warmth of your skin. It's the only thing that can always keep my powers at bay, " Elsa admitted, looking into Anna's shocked eyes, " However, at this moment in time, I'm going to clean these up for you to help with the healing." Elsa smiled, leading Anna to their bathroom.

"Elsa, no! That stuff stings!" Anna whined like a child, as Elsa took out the red antiseptic, and attempted to take her hand away from Elsa.

"Anna, if I don't clean it, it could become infected, and you could lose your whole hand." Elsa chided as the sternly held Anna's hand in her own.

"Elsa, please stop!" Anna whimpered, and closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that was about to happen the moment that liquid touched her open wounds, but after a few moments, Anna opened one eye cautiously, to see Elsa's wide eyes looking down at Anna's hand.

"E…Elsa?" Anna questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It… The cuts, they are healed. They aren't here anymore." Elsa murmured, causing Anna's eyes to shoot to where the cuts had been not even half an hour ago.

"Well… That's just…freaky." Anna responded and nibbled on her bottom lip.

'_Oh great… So now my powers heal me too? What else can I expect to randomly happen? And speaking of which, what will happen once I really do… Go all the way with Kristoff? Oh no… Elsa is giving me that ' You have some explaining to do look…' _Anna thought as she suddenly looked up at Elsa's questioning glance.

"Anna, how are these already healed?" Elsa questioned slowly.

'_Oh…Fuck' _Anna thought as she suddenly felt what seemed like all her blood in her body rush straight to her cheeks, ' _How do I word this… I don't even know what really happened. I don't even know what the hell the thing is called that what was about to happen before the bell whistled. Gah!' _

"Anna, I'm trying really hard to read your thoughts right now, but you're not making it easy. And by the way, that was the first time I really ever heard you cuss." Elsa sighed lightly, watching Anna's eyes widen.

"I… You see… Um…" Anna shook lightly nervously, "I don't know how to explain it really… Kristoff and I… Made out… Um, rather intensely before he left… and now… Well… It's harder for me to stop my power. I mean, yes… it's all regulated through this crystal… but this is all new to me as well. I didn't know this would happen from… _That." _Anna stumbled out.

"Did it… go further than kissing?" Elsa asked as she suddenly felt a sense of nervousness in her system.

"No…" Anna shook her head.

"Anna, it's really important that you tell me if you… and he… had sex. If so, I need to get you to the trolls immediately to help you control your powers and stop a pregnancy from happening." Elsa responded in an all too serious voice.

"No, I promise. We did not have sex. I… I don't even know how to do that." Anna admitted with a light flush in her face.

"Okay, I believe you." Elsa sighed with relief.

"Why are you so worked up about that anyway… Why are you so worried?" Anna asked as she nervously looked up at Elsa.

"I just got you back Anna. I know this is going to sound incredibly selfish on my part, but I'm not ready for you to create a family with Kristoff. I'm not ready to give you away. I'm not ready to have to fight alongside of you in a battle. I'm not ready to risk loosing you. I… I want some more time with you, just you. I… Want all those stolen years, back." Elsa admitted, opening up to Anna.

Elsa waited for Anna's reaction. Would it be anger? Anger for her basically telling Anna how to live her life? Or fear? Fear that she was hurting Elsa too much as was now going to run away? Elsa, however, was wrong, on both accounts.

"I… I'm not ready for any of that yet, either. I promise you, Elsa. We will decide when the time is right, for all three of us. Not just one or two, but all three. And even when that does happen, I'm never leaving you. I… I won't have you away from me again. Now that you're here, I can't stand the idea of you being gone from me. Face it, you're stuck with me, even in the otherworld." Anna smiled lightly and embraced her sister.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa smiled and lightly kissed the top of Anna's head.

"I love you too, big sis." Anna smiled before stepping back, "Now then, I have a meeting with a new royalty. I better hop to it. I'll see you at dinner." Anna smiled as she ran off, excited to show her sister all she could finally do.

* * *

Anna slowed down as she met the grand doors that would lead her into her thrown room, where she would be conducting her own meeting. With a push, she opened the doors and walked to her thrown and sat down as the other doors were opened, and a young woman walked in, clothed in the most breathtaking arctic blue gown that Anna had yet to see, even more so than Elsa's ice gowns, and that said something.

"Hello, my name is Anna, Princess of Arendelle. Welcome to my Kingdom. I hope the trip faired you well." Anna initiated as she curtsied before the mysterious royal, as a sign of respect.

"Princess, if I may, you look remarkably like your mother, almost a spitting image of her when she was your age. Except of course for your eyes." The woman smiled lightly, from underneath the hood of her long dark blue cape.

"Y…You knew my mother?" Anna gasped out, as her head shot up to look at the woman more closely.

"Knew her? Yes. Very well. Much like the way you and your sister know each other." The woman smiled lightly.

"Do…Do I know you?" Anna questioned, taking an uncertain step towards the woman.

"No. But I know who you are, and I know who Elsa is. I also know, or should I rather say, knew who your mother and father were." She responded.

"Who are you?" Anna whispered as she now stood less than a foot away from the mysterious woman.

"You see, Anna…" She paused as she slid her thin hands up to the hood and flipped it back, reveling her pale face, her short cut platinum blonde locks which reminded Anna very much of Rapunzel's short haircut, and fierce blue eyes that looked identical to Anna's, and her soft tan skin which also matched Anna's, even down to the last freckle, "My name formally is Queen Elisa of the Arctic North, however, you may call me Elisa or Aunt Elisa if you so wish…" the woman blushed lightly as the realization hit Anna like a ton of bricks.

"Aunt…You… You are…" Anna stammered out with shaking lips.

"Yes, I am your mother's older sister. And I am here to help you discover the truth about yours and Elsa's destiny, if you will allow, naturally. I know you have some questions… And I'm here to provide the answers you so desperately seek." Elisa smiled lightly as Anna fell back into her throne.

'_Oh boy…Oh… Boy.'_

* * *

~ Ha! Leaving you all with a cliffhanger. R&&R please, it definitely helps motivate me to update…faster. ;)~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	12. Secrets Begin To Emerge

~ A.N.- Well, I have some news that might not settle well with you, but I'm warning you as a heads up. Next Tuesday, I will start up my next semester at the university down here. I'll be taking 4 classes, and working almost full time hours. With this being said, starting next week, my updates are going to be a little slower. I do not however intend of giving up on this story, and I would really appreciate it if you all continued to support it. On a side note, thank you for the new favorites and the new followers. I'm glad you're here, and I hope you enjoy the new chapters.~

* * *

_"Do…Do I know you?" Anna questioned, taking an uncertain step towards the woman._

_"No. But I know who you are, and I know who Elsa is. I also know, or should I rather say, knew who your mother and father were." She responded._

_"Who are you?" Anna whispered as she now stood less than a foot away from the mysterious woman._

_"You see, Anna…" She paused as she slid her thin hands up to the hood and flipped it back, reveling her pale face, her short cut platinum blonde locks which reminded Anna very much of Rapunzel's short haircut, and fierce blue eyes that looked identical to Anna's, and her soft tan skin which also matched Anna's, even down to the last freckle, "My name formally is Queen Elisa of the Arctic North, however, you may call me Elisa or Aunt Elisa if you so wish…" the woman blushed lightly as the realization hit Anna like a ton of bricks._

_"Aunt…You… You are…" Anna stammered out with shaking lips._

_"Yes, I am your mother's older sister. And I am here to help you discover the truth about yours and Elsa's destiny, if you will allow, naturally. I know you have some questions… And I'm here to provide the answers you so desperately seek." Elisa smiled lightly as Anna fell back into her throne._

_'Oh boy…Oh… Boy.'_

* * *

The heavy sound of her heart pounding in her chest was the only sound that Anna could hear as she tried to calm herself down, knowing full well that if Elsa felt this strong of an emotion coming from her, she would barge right into the throne room, and probably attack the woman. Woman? No…Aunt. Family.

"I… I know that this must be really hard for you. I've been trying to make it down here from the Artic Kingdom ever since word got to me about the eternal winter that your sister had accidentally set off, but it takes a very long time to get here, but I can see now that you and Elsa finally learned how to control her magic. The question I have now is, have you?" Elisa rambled lightly, as she nervously played with her gloved hands.

"I… I haven't truly awoken my power yet. I… I'm still a virgin." Anna blushed lightly as she stood up shakily from her throne.

"Ah. Well… Um, is there a man in mind?" Elisa questioned with a light smile at her youngest Niece.

"Yes, I am promised to a man named Kristoff, Prince of Arendelle. He… He isn't of royal blood, but after he saved my life as I went after Elsa after she ran away from the castle, and protected me throughout the entire journey, I couldn't help but fall in love with him, as he did with me. Elsa gave her consent so… we're just waiting for the right time." Anna explained as she sat back down on the arm of her throne casually.

" Anna, I need to apologize to you. I know yours and Elsa's lives were absolutely terrible. I know you two were separated for almost your whole life, and I know that your father treated you as if you were nothing more than a prize to be traded. When your mother was taken from me, I fell into a spiral of depression and self-destruction. So many times I tried to take my own life, and didn't succeed. If I had been stronger, I could have forced my way here, and rescued your mother as well as yourself and Elsa, and we could have all been given flight from the hell we all were living. But, I couldn't cope without my sister there. I'm…I'm sure you understand quite well were I'm coming from," Elisa sighed as she walked up close to Anna and brushed her cool touch along the partly visible scar on Anna's chest, "But it's not a great excuse. Please, forgive me. My weakness caused you much pain" Elisa whispered as she fell to one knee, kneeling with her head down in pure submission.

"Elisa… I… I just recently found out of your existence. Mother… never mentioned you. And while she was never truly happy here, I don't think she would have left with you. After having Elsa and myself, I'm sure she felt like her place was here, and wanted to do all she could to help us. I do not hate you, nor do I feel like you let me down. It is true that my life… my past… was nothing close to a fairytale, but that past has shaped my current predicaments, and I wouldn't trade my life now for anything! I have Elsa now, and the man of my dreams, and everything for the first time in forever is actually falling right into place. I thank you for your concern, but I wouldn't go back and change a thing," Anna smiled lightly as Elisa looked up at Anna in surprise, "So, no apologies are necessary. Please stand. I do not harbor any ill feelings towards you, at all. I swear on my Kingdom." Anna smiled lightly as she tucked a loose strand of hair from her bun, behind her ear.

"You, you are truly wise beyond your years." Elisa smiled lightly as she stood and took in Anna for the first time.

"Elisa, I think we have some talking to do, but I don't like to do so in the castle. The weather is nice, let's go for a walk around the grounds and enjoy some tea." Anna offered as she began to walk to the doors to lead them outside.

"Tea sounds lovely, as long as it doesn't have any willow in it. Foul stuff, I never could stand the taste." Elisa responded, earning a light chuckle from Anna who caught the attention of her personal maid, and told her to bring out the tea to them in the gardens.

"Well, I'm glad that we have at least one thing we have in common." Anna smiled lightly and opened the door, escorting the Ice Queen around the kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

"How do you think she is doing? It's her first time handling such matters alone. I wonder how she's feeling. I can't get that strong of an emotion from her, so I'm thinking she's okay…" Elsa nervously asked as she played a game of chess with Kayden in the castle library.

"I'm sure she's doing just fine. When push comes to shove, Anna can be quite mature and dignified. Considering how important this is to her, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Kayden murmured, desperately trying to figure out a move.

"I can't help but worry. Anna sometimes throws me though a loop. Just when I think I've figured her out, she does something completely different than I'm expecting. I used to think she was all play, totally effervescent, and so strong that nothing could ever disturb her piece if mind. Yet, throughout these past few months, I've seen a huge sensitive side to Anna. She's much more sensitive than I had thought she was. Other times, when I try to talk to her about a serious matter, her mind just wanders and I can't grab her attention. She's a real paradox." Elsa smiled lightly, as she waited patiently for Kayden to move is knight.

"I have watched Anna grow up from an infant to the young woman she is now. All those years that you were cut off from her, I was the only one besides Adrien who was there for her, constantly. Anna, does her best to impress those around her, but her biggest issue is that she has a hard time, loving herself. She heard all of her life that she was a mistake, from your father, that she ended up believing it somehow. I tried to convince her that she was smart, beautiful, and important in her own ways. Now that you and she are together again, perhaps she can finally see the side of herself that everyone else can see so clearly." Kayden murmured as he finally moved his piece, and instantly regretted in doing so as Elsa quickly took his knight with her own bishop.

"Yes, I feared that was the case, when I walked in this afternoon as saw her giving herself a pep talk. Father truly did damage her, didn't he? Elsa sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, but she's made some remarkable progress." Kayden sighed as Elsa moved her piece, and put him into checkmate.

"You are getting better at this." Elsa smiled lightly as Kayden sat back in defeat.

"I may be, but I will never beat you." Kayden smiled as he stood up and walked to the large window, looking out into the gardens.

"Well, would you look at that. Anna is definitely doing a great job!" Kayden smiled as he watched the two laugh.

"What?" Elsa questioned, and rushed to the window to peer down at her younger sister, and smiled as pride swelled through her, " Look, she's already on a tour with the new royal. This could mean one strong treaty!" Elsa smiled as she looked at Anna lovingly.

* * *

"So then, he's all walking along, and isn't paying attention to where he is going, and out of nowhere, walks right into a sharp icicle, and as chip as ever says, "Oh, would you look at that… I've been impaled." Anna finished up telling Elisa about the journey to help Elsa and ending with the story of Olaf.

"A talking snowman? Yes, that is quite impressive. Her powers are certainly strong for her age. I would love to meet him." Elisa laughed warmly as she was enjoying getting to know Anna.

'_She certainly looks like her mother, but definitely has my personality, and my eyes. Anna, I love you already, as if you were my own daughter.' _Elisa thought as she looked up at Anna.

"Well, he's hard to find these days. He has a girlfriend, a snowwoman that Elsa and I made, so he's usually busy with her. If I see him, I will introduce you to him." Anna smiled as they finished their tea.

"Well then, now that we've spent practically all afternoon getting to know one another, I'm sure you have some questions for me." Elisa smiled as she sat down on a stone bench in the gardens.

" I do, but… I think it's best if those are answered in front of Elsa. Speaking of which, don't you want to meet her?" Anna asked with a slight cock of her head to the left.

"Oh, of course! But, first… Can I show you my powers? I know you love the snow." Elisa smiled lightly as Anna's face lit up.

"Can… Can we really?" Anna gushed.

"Sure, the cold was never something that bothered me. I love to use my powers. And I think it would be best if you knew what I was capable of." Elisa smiled as Anna eagerly took her hand and led her away from the castle and into the stables.

" I don't think the people would care to know of your powers, they just got used to Elsa's. It's probably better if we go further out, perhaps into the woods." Anna smiled as she went down to Sundance's stall, and tacked him up before leading him out to meet Elisa.

"This is my horse, Sundance. He's a little cautious of strangers, so please be careful." Anna warned as Sundance put his ears back and strained his neck forward to sniff Elisa.

"He's a fine looking horse. You're lucky to have him" Elisa smiled as Sundance brushed his head against her arm lightly.

"And you are the first person, besides myself, that he has ever liked. You must be a wonderful person. Every person that he has hated, has turned out to be a real monster." Anna smiled lightly as Elisa blushed at her kind words.

"Let me get a horse for you," Anna smiled, and took one of the russet brown horses used for guests, and presented him to her.

"His name is Hickory, if you give me a second, I will tack…" Anna started but stopped as Elisa shook her head lightly.

"I don't like to ride with that stuff on my horses. I'll ride bareback." Elisa smiled and climbed up on the horse, who nickered lightly.

'_Jesus Christ, she's just like me._' Anna thought to herself with a slight smile.

"Do you need to check in with your leaving?" Elisa asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"Me? No… I think it will be okay." Anna smiled lightly as she climbed on Sundance, and the two took off, at full speed in almost an instant.

* * *

"What do you mean they aren't in the castle?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow, "Anna knows that it would worry me to death if she left without a warning."

"I know your majesty, but she's not here. And neither is the new Royal, and judging by the fact that both Sundance and Hickory are gone, I'm guessing that they left with them." Kayden sighed as Elsa paced around her throne room anxiously.

"Doesn't Anna understand the risks in leaving Arendelle?" Elsa groaned as she pinched her nose in frustration.

"She is more equipped to deal with herself though, after the training she endured today, she should be able to take on anyone." Kayden replied as he tried to calm down Elsa.

"I don't want to hear that. She's still my baby sister. Get my horse ready, I'm going to find her." Elsa ordered as she stormed out of the room and down to the stables.

* * *

"That was such a thrill! Arendelle certainly knows how to breed fast horses!" Elisa smiled as she jumped off of Hickory and into a clearing not too far from the kingdom's limits.

"Yes, yes we do. Mother used to say that no horse could ever outrun an Arendelle horse." Anna smiled as she slid off of her own horse, and walked over to Elisa.

"Now then, are you ready?" Elisa smiled as she rotated her hands in a smooth but fast circular motion, causing the air around them to drop a few degrees.

"So, as you can see, I can control the ice, just like Elsa can. I however, can do much more. Jump in the air for me." Elisa smiled as Anna quickly obeyed, and jumped into the air as high as she could.

Anna was expecting to fall on the slippery muddy ground as she landed, only she found her feet not touching the ground.

"What…?" Anna looked around curiously, and saw that she was suspended in thin air.

"That's right, with my power of wind, I can also allow you to fly." Elisa smiled as Anna giggled and jumped forward. Elisa's hands moved smoothly, sending a strong breeze under Anna to keep her from falling.

"Higher!" Anna shouted, and jumped higher, as Elisa conjured more wind, to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"Anna, slow down please." Elisa warned as she saw Anna becoming too high in the air for comfort.

Anna however, just like that time with Elsa, paid no attention to the warning and lunged forward. Not expecting Anna not to obey her, Elisa tried to send a breeze of cold air to catch Anna, but slipped on an uprooted root of a nearby tree.

"Anna!" two voices screamed in unison, as a slide of snow emerged from the ground and caught Anna, who slid right back down to the safe ground and landed neatly into a soft patch of grass.

"That was so much…" Anna's happiness fell off of her lips as she looked at her older sister, who had a tear running down her face as she looked anxiously at Anna, "Fun…" Anna sighed as she finished her sentence, and stood up to brush the dirt off of her dress.

"Anna, oh thank God." Elsa murmured as she ran over and hugged Anna tightly against her, " I thought for sure I was going to lose you."

"I'm okay…" Anna sighed lightly, and pulled back from Elsa lightly and cleared her throat.

"Elsa, I would like to introduce you to the Queen of the Artic North." Anna replied carefully, as Elsa's gaze hardened as she glared at the other woman.

"How dare you put my only sister as the princess of this kingdom in harm's danger? I should have you thrown into the dungeons for this!" Elsa shouted as she protectively stood between Anna and the mysterious woman.

"My Queen, please try to understand that I didn't mean for any harm to come to the princess. I was just trying to get to know her better. I realize that I was out of line, please find it within yourself to forgive me." Elisa murmured as she knelt before Elsa.

"I will once you on your way back to the kingdom. Is the trade route secure between our kingdoms now?" Elsa asked sharply.

"I…Of course. Shipments of the oils and weapons will be arriving on a regular basis, with the trade of your horses." Elisa nodded, her head still down.

"Then you may see your leave." Elsa responded as she turned around to leave.

"Elsa, no! It's not her fault, it was mine… Don't send her away, I can…I can fix this!" Anna cried out, as she met the sad eyes of her Aunt, who looked up to make eye contact with Anna from beneath her short bangs.

"Anna, please. I don't have time to argue with you. You just almost died, in her care! Do you think I could possibly fathom keeping her near me? Near you? And why didn't you bother checking in with me before leaving the castle? You know as well as I do that it is necessary for you to do so, before you leave. And what if I hadn't of shown up here? You would have fallen from that tree, and gotten seriously injured or even died. Why do you have to be such a screw up, all of the time? Why can't you just be more like me, more like the person you should be? Jesus Christ, do you ever think before you act?" Elsa shouted, turning her fear of losing Anna into anger, and directing it straight at her.

"I'm sorry I'm not the sister you wish you could have." Anna barely whispered as her eyes began to fill with tears.

* * *

Elsa's eyes widened, and her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Elsa's pleading eyes shot to Anna's, but before she had any time to manage an apology, Anna sprinted to her horse, and jumped on, and kicked him hard in the sides, sending him galloping into the distance. Anna could hear Elsa calling out to her, but she didn't stop to even look back. Tears flew out of her eyes and into the passing breeze that whipped around her, as she headed back to the castle. Her cries seemed to fly into with her tears, as Anna cried with the tears of a broken heart.

Elsa stood frozen in place, her heart speeding fast just like the time when she thought Anna was going to be a frozen statue forever.

"Oh, God… What have I done…" Elsa whispered as the air temperature began to fall dramatically and it began to snow.

"Elsa…" Elisa warned as Elsa clenched her fists tightly together as they shook.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out as she fell to her knees, crying as she felt all of Anna's pain.

"There, there. Breathe. Slowly." Elisa commanded as she gently rubbed Elsa's back, " Breathe slowly."

Elsa looked up at the mysterious woman, and became transfixed in her eyes. They were identical to her sister's.

"Who…Who are you?" Elsa whispered through the raging storm.

"I'll explain once we return to the castle, Anna needs you, and she needs you, now." Elisa murmured, looking at the castle.

Elsa numbly nodded, and ran to her horse, as Elisa ran to Hickory, and they both mounted, before taking off towards where Anna had headed. As they reached the castle, Elsa jumped off of Masquerade, and ran up the steps to where she felt Anna's presence, in their room.

* * *

Elsa sprinted past all the servants who looked at her curiously, tears running down her cheeks as she began to hear the sobs coming from behind their shared room's closed door. As she reached the door, she shoved it open and ran inside to see Anna with a sharp dagger in her hand, and the steel blade pressed firmly against her wrist.

"Anna, no!" Elsa pleaded and ran forward and dropped to her knees in front of Anna, who tried to crawl backwards away from Elsa.

"Leave me alone!" Anna screamed as she gripped the blade of the knife tighter.

"No. I will never leave you alone, never again." Elsa shouted back and embraced her sister strongly, who collapsed under the weight of her arms.

Elsa held Anna, and let her cry out into her shoulder, repeating her apologies and sweet nothings, until Elsa heard the dull thud of the dagger hitting the floor, and Anna's sobs become quiet as the pain became too much and Anna's body shut down. Elsa picked her up and placed her in her bed, and wiped away the tear stains on Anna's face with soft kisses.

"It's natural for the body to shut down like that. It is the way of her body telling her that she's suffered enough, and now it's time to recover." Elisa whispered as she stood in the doorway.

Elsa nodded and looked up at Elisa will sad eyes.

"Who are you, and why do you care so much? More importantly, why do you have my sister's eyes?" Elsa whispered lightly as she stared at the mysterious woman.

"I am… Your Aunt, your mother's older sister. Elisa." Elisa sighed lightly as Elsa's pale complexion became more prominent.

"You… you can't be my aunt. Why, you don't look any older than me." Elsa retorted with wide eyes.

"Elsa, trust me. I am much older than you. But… you see… I can't age." Elisa whispered lightly.

"W…Why not?" Elsa whispered.

"Because… my powers prevent me from aging, from me dying of natural causes. And you, my dear niece, have inherited the same blessing and same curse as I, as well as Anna will do when her powers fully awaken. You… And her, are immortal. I guess... I guess I have some explaining to do..." Elisa whispered, causing Elsa to faint with the intake of such news, who laid unconscious, next to her younger sister.

* * *

~ Wasn't planning on updating today, but thought, "Why not" I hope you all enjoy it! R&&R please!~


	13. The True Test Of Sisterly Bonds

~ A.N.- I don't know if it's because I just purchased the "Frozen" soundtrack and have been listening to it non-stop, or what, but I have a sudden urge to update as much as possible. I'm sorry if it's going too quickly but I've never gotten a complaint for updating too fast.~

* * *

_Anna's sobs become quiet as the pain became too much and Anna's body shut down. Elsa picked her up and placed her in her bed, and wiped away the tear stains on Anna's face with soft kisses._

_"It's natural for the body to shut down like that. It is the way of her body telling her that she's suffered enough, and now it's time to recover." Elisa whispered as she stood in the doorway._

_Elsa nodded and looked up at Elisa will sad eyes._

_"Who are you, and why do you care so much? More importantly, why do you have my sister's eyes?" Elsa whispered lightly as she stared at the mysterious woman._

_"I am… Your Aunt, your mother's older sister. Elisa." Elisa sighed lightly as Elsa's pale complexion became more prominent._

_"You… you can't be my aunt. Why, you don't look any older than me." Elsa retorted with wide eyes._

_"Elsa, trust me. I am much older than you. But… you see… I can't age." Elisa whispered lightly._

_"W…Why not?" Elsa whispered._

_"Because… my powers prevent me from aging, from me dying of natural causes. And you, my dear niece, have inherited the same blessing and same curse as I, as well as Anna will do when her powers fully awaken. You… And her, are immortal. I guess... I guess I have some explaining to do..." Elisa whispered, causing Elsa to faint with the intake of such news, who laid unconscious, next to her younger sister._

* * *

The bright light of the setting sun filtered into the bedroom where the Queen of Arendelle lay, and sighed lightly as her eyes fluttered open, to see the beautiful oranges and pink colors that filtered through her large window. She had hoped that what all she had experienced in the day was nothing more than just a horrible nightmare, one that she was waking up from at that moment. However, the sinking feeling in her stomach made her realize that none of it was just a dream, all of it was entirely real.

'_Anna…' _Elsa thought, and quickly jumped up to see the bed empty and her sister nowhere in sight.

Panic rose up in Elsa's mind as she recalled the events that led up to her and her sister both falling unconscious from the raw pain and confusion that had hit them both like a pile of rocks. Standing up and adjusting herself, Elsa began to search for Anna using her feelings, but was unable to pinpoint an exact location. Sighing lightly, Elsa walked down to the castle's library, where she expected to find Anna, as she always ran there to escape into a good book. Instead, Elsa found the room empty, except for some lone pieces of paper and a quill that had been dipped in ink.

Elsa walked over and inspected the papers, and recognized Anna's handwriting almost immediately. Her slowly shaking fingertips picked up the fragile pieces of paper, seeing that Anna had recently written these as the ink was not yet completely dry. Elsa's eyes saddened as she saw the marks of what looked like to be tear marks that had water damaged the paper in small sections.

"…_I'm too young to be taken seriously, but I'm too old to believe all this hypocrisy. And I wonder how long it'll take them to see my bed is made… And I wonder, if I just was a mistake…"_

Elsa sighed and put the piece of paper down and picked up the next piece of _paper._

"_She sat alone, weeping on a stone, finding it hard to breathe, as she stared, into the night. Her heart too numb to feel the cold was making it hard to breathe, and she sat, face to face, with the moonlight. Tears roll from her eyes to her lips, Feeling nothing except the feelings of anger and despair. Just one leap, and her life she'll forget… It's too bad that she feels it's the only way…But, before I, say goodbye, and throw it all away, I'll remember the joy of yesterday… And if my world should fall from my hands… I still hold on to you…"_

Elsa bit her bottom lip hard to prevent herself from starting a storm from her emotions, yet willed herself to continue onto the next piece of paper.

"_I hate feeling like this. I'm so tired of trying to fight this. It's like I'm asleep and all I dream of, is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen, your smile is what I'm missing, and the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losing you… just like being in a state of comatose… I'll never wake up without an overdose of you…I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, unless I feel you next to me. Why? You take away the pain I feel. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams remind me of what I lost; The way you make me feel… Waking up to you let me felt so real… I hate living without you, and I was dead wrong to ever doubt you, But my demons lay in waiting tempting me away… Oh how I adore you, Oh how I thirst for you, Oh how I need you…" _

Elsa stopped reading the letters and put them back down on the mahogany desk and leaned against the cool wood, her mind working furiously to try and figure out how she was going to make this up to her sister. She had sounded just like her father, and she knew that it had severely hurt her little sister.

"It's a therapy technique that I taught Anna to do, ever since you were taken from her." Kayden whispered lightly from the doorway, earning a glance from Elsa, indicating that he had her attention.

"I told her to write down the words on paper, to get out her feelings. It was the most creative way for her. She could write down words, that maybe didn't even truly make any sense, but as she wrote, her feelings would come out, and she could let them go, and they wouldn't be able to haunt her." Kayden explained as he walked in, and looked at Elsa's saddened expression with concerned eyes.

"I really screwed things up with her, Kayden. Really, really bad. I… I have never seen that much pain in her eyes, ever. Not even when I told her to leave at my Coronation. I don't what to say, or even do to make things right now." Elsa sighed as she rubbed her temple lightly.

"Anna is naturally a forgiving person. And she's not one who can push you away. Yes, she's an extremely sensitive person, but she'll bounce back like she always does. I… I overheard your conversation with the Queen of the Artic North on accident, and I know that if you and she don't make amends, her powers can't be awoken. Do you know what that means?" Kayden murmured as he made direct eye contact with Elsa.

"…What are you getting at?" Elsa sighed with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"You will live on forever. You will watch her grow old, and you will stay the same age. She will become gray, and you will stay this young. She will die, and you will live on. You will live on, alone. What kind of life would that be?" Kayden questioned as tone softened.

"The least meaningful of lives… My life is nothing without Anna." Elsa responded with a light sigh.

"Then you know just as well as I do that your love is the only part that really matters. Kristoff is important, yes. But, think about your mother. She never managed to control her powers without her sister. You and Anna… Have to be together. It's set in stone, in fate's hands. She will understand that while you've come a long way, you are still in the process of making progress. Remember, she wouldn't just leave you alone in that ice castle, even when you begged her to go back. She's not going to just give up on you." Kayden smiled lightly as he gently stroked the side of Elsa's face.

Elsa blushed lightly at the contact of skin against her own, and then looked up at Kayden.

" Have…Have you seen her anywhere?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes, she's outside on the top loft of the castle. I already saw her, and held her as she cried. She only asked for you." Kayden smiled lightly as a spark of hope sparked in Elsa's eyes.

Nodding, Elsa quickly took off to where her sister was waiting. As Elsa's footsteps quickened, and she became closer to where Anna was, she felt happier.

* * *

It was when Elsa's cool hand pushed open the wooden door that led to the top of the loft did she catch her breath.

The bright light of the setting sun temporarily blinded Elsa, who lifted her slender hand to cover her eyes, and let her eyes adjust to the sudden change in brightness. As her eyes finally adjusted, she saw Anna sitting with her back to her, swinging her legs off of the ledge. She had let her unruly hair down, and as quiet as Elsa had tried to be, Anna had heard her come up, and spoke to Elsa without turning her gaze from the beautiful sunset in front of her.

"I never wanted you to see the screwed up part of me that I try so hard not to be. I can understand if you want nothing to do with me, after all, it's some pretty crazy stuff to have had to stop a suicidal person from actually following through with their plan. I know it was probably too much drama for you to handle. I'm not asking for anything more than for you to forgive me. I didn't mean for this all to fall apart." Anna sighed as Elsa walked up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around Anna.

" You have nothing to apologize for. I said some things that I never meant, and never should have said. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, and then my fear turned to anger, and I just snapped at you. I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness. There might have been a time when I was just give up, and accept my cold and lonely world, just like father had always wanted me to do… But, now that you have introduced me to this bright, warm, and love-filled life, I can't go back to my isolation. You were my rescue from the lonely world I was trapped in. No matter how hard it gets, I'm always going to be right here, with you." Elsa responded, and held Anna tighter as she felt her younger sister lean back against her.

" Elsa, I'm trying so hard to get this royal stuff down. But it's so hard to manage all of this, when I just want to be myself. But, I do continue learning on how to be a better Princess. I really do. I… I have spent my whole life trying to be a positive person, but it gets hard sometimes. I don't mean to be so sensitive, but all I want is to make your proud. I want to be perfect, because I know that's what you deserve. You deserve the best from me. I'm sorry that I can't be. And I'm sorry for the way I acted, but just like you couldn't stand the idea of loosing me, I can't handle the idea of not being loved by you. In my mind, there would be no point to a life without you in it." Anna sighed as she nuzzled closer to her sister.

"Oh, Anna… There's nothing wrong with you. Even though I've made some incredible progress, I'm still adjusting on how to control my emotions and my power. I know that's just a lame excuse, but it's all because of you that I'm trying. But, Anna… There can be no more of this from either one of us. There can be no more closed doors, no more shutting each other, and no more distance. We will take on this together, hand in hand." Elsa smiled as Anna turned around and looked up at Elsa, but when Elsa say Anna's eyes she cocked her head.

"Anna, your eyes…" Elsa murmured and gently touched Anna's face.

"What do you mean?" Anna questioned as her eyes became slightly larger.

"They… They're not blue anymore. They're… like a purple." Elsa responded.

"Do they look bad?" Anna asked nervously, causing Elsa to chuckle lightly.

"That is all you truly care about, isn't it? Well, honestly, they look incredibly beautiful. Almost mesmerizing. But, they're changing back… I think." Elsa smiled lightly at Anna's blush at her compliment, and watched her eyes fade back to an aquamarine color.

"Her eyes will change with her powers." A familiar voice came from the doorway behind them, causing the sisters to both jump in surprise.

* * *

"Elisa, God! You and Elsa both need to gain a few pounds so that maybe you will finally make some noise when you walk in, and not scare people half to death!" Anna reproached her aunt with a playful glare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Elisa responded as she ran her hand nervously through her short hair.

"What did you mean, about her eyes?" Elsa questioned, looking at Anna worriedly.

"Her eyes will turn red, when she's using her power. You see, as her eyes are blue, they mix with the red of the power, and turn purple. When her eyes are that color, her senses are heightened. She can hear much better, she will be faster, stronger. Basically, she will be indestructible. Her body is feeling the intensity of her emotions, and can't determine if it's from something good, or something bad, so it activates as a protective measure. Elsa, your eyes will change to all white when you unleash your full power. The eyes are the gateway to your powers, to your soul." Elisa explained as she leaned against the castle wall.

"Um, El…Au… Um… Aunt Elisa, can you please explain to me how you look so young?" Anna questioned bluntly, looking up at her aunt with a quixotic expression.

"Well, sweetie… you see…" Elisa nibbled on her bottom lip just like Anna did when she was nervous, and the motion didn't go unnoticed by Anna.

"Oh boy… Is it that bad?" Anna questioned as she suddenly felt nervous, only relaxing when she felt Elsa's cool touch on her arm.

"I can't age. When I reached my full power, I was the age of 25. At that time, I stopped aging. It's… a blessing and a curse really. I… can only die if someone stabs me though the heart, or decapitates me. There is no natural dying for me. It's… the prophesy's way of keeping me around to help train future generations of the magic inclined to protect the world from the cursed ones." Elisa explained, carefully watching Anna's expression change to worried and then to almost mystified.

"So… you're permanently stuck at the age of 25, for the rest of your life, unless someone kills you?" Anna breathed out, her eyes widening as realization hit her, "Wait, Elsa… Does that mean that you…you are stuck at the age of 21, forever?"

"Yes, Anna. I… will live on, forever. Never aging, never dying." Elsa nodded as she watched her sister intently.

"So… when I awaken my powers… I…?" Anna looked up at Elisa with concerned eyes.

"You will be stuck at whatever age you are when you awaken your power. You will be immune to any sicknesses, basically a goddess. Immortal. There are these things called nanos, which circulate through your system. They will make sure that you are the highest potential in maturity, appearance, and health. " Elisa confirmed as she shot a nervous glance at Elsa, who was anxiously looking at Anna, awaiting her reaction.

"So… Kristoff and I… He…" Anna fumbled out as she closed her eyes, digesting the news and holding onto Elsa's hand tightly.

"I don't know what will happen. I never knew anyone with the fire power, which met their true love. I don't know if that will transfer to him as well, or if…He will grow old, and you will outlive him." Elisa admitted.

"And our kids?" Anna pressed.

"Once again, I don't know. It has been thought that children birthed from immortal beings, would mature to the age of 21, but then stop. Due to this, only one child is allowed to be born of immortals every hundred years, otherwise there would be too many of us. But that was an old law, and I don't know if it pertains to you, and truly all of this is just rumors from old writings, which have been missing for decades. I don't have any children, so I can't answer your question properly." Elisa sighed as she watched Anna's gaze fall to the ground.

"But… I would always be with Elsa? Always and forever? Not even death could separate us?" Anna whispered, catching the attention of Elsa who looked at her sister with wide eyes.

'_What does that even matter? Shouldn't the real question be about Kristoff?'_ Elsa thought desperately as she looked at Anna.

'_Because, it does. Kristoff is important to me. Trust me. But, I lived 18 years without him. I could live another thousand. I, however, couldn't even live one day without you. You mean more to me than anyone else ever could. And that I know for sure'_ Anna responded, catching Elsa off guard as Anna had never actually responded to one of her thoughts.

"Something the matter?" Elisa questioned as her eyes shot to Elsa who was too shocked to speak.

"No, I just realized that Elsa and I can truly communicate through our thoughts now." Anna murmured as she smiled lightly at her hands that she was playing with nervously.

"It…It can be new and hard to adjust to. But it's the powers way of keeping you both safe. When the connection happens, it's supposed to make sure you keep each other alive. Think like a buddy system." Elisa nodded with a light smile.

"Did you…Could you talk to mother like this?" Elsa questioned as she recovered.

"Only once. The night your mother died, she connected to me, only long enough to tell me how much she loved me, how much she missed me, and how sorry she was for leaving. For being too weak for find a way back to me." Elisa sighed lightly, as the pain of the memory came tumbling back.

"At least you got a goodbye." Anna whispered as she cast a glance back down.

"Your mother, loved you. Both. She told me to tell you this, before she was lost in the storm" Elisa smiled lightly as she walked over and put a loving hand on each of her niece's shoulders, "Now then, back to Kristoff…"

"Kristoff… is the most understanding person in the world that I have met. I'm sure if I talk to him about it, we can work something out." Anna thought lightly as she looked over her shoulder and to the coast where he was, somewhere out there.

"But, if not?" Elisa questioned, earning a warning glance and a shake of Elsa's head.

"If not… Then… We figure out another way to make my power awaken. Mother told me that there might be another way…" Anna sighed.

"So, you're telling me that no matter what, you are going to awaken your power? You chose your sister, above all else? I mean, don't you want to at least think this through? " Elisa questioned further.

"Look, I've already lived a life without her. I already know what that feels like. I already know how she feels without me. There is no question. There is no thinking. My place is with her, forever. Who are you or me to try and tell fate the way it is supposed to be? My life and hers are intertwined. That was the plan all along." Anna responded.

"Excuse me, my Majesty, My lady, dinner is served." Kai smiled lightly at the sisters, who both smiled lightly in return.

"Coming!" Elsa and Anna smiled in unison as they both took off in a footrace down to the table, leaving their aunt behind.

* * *

The two sisters found themselves stuffing their faces into the most amazing Cornish hens they had ever had. Elsa, of course remembered her table manners, especially for the guest who was sitting on the other side of Anna, but Anna had forgotten them until Elsa's foot came in contact with her shin.

"O…M surry" Anna mumbled through a mouth full of food before swallowing, " It just feels like I haven't eaten in a year!"

"You are always hungry!" Elsa laughed lightly.

"Hey! Blame my high metabolism. I just can never really be full, it seems." Anna argued back playfully.

"That's something to be thankful for. If I ate like you, I would weigh at least twice my weight." Elisa smiled lightly as she ate smaller portions of her food.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a healthy growing 18 year old! Plus, I've been training a lot! So, my muscles need all the protein they can get. At least that's what Kayden told me." Anna smiled.

They ate together in silence for a few moments, but the peace was suddenly broken as Anna felt a sharp pain erupt in her chest.

'_Owww… What the hell…' _Anna thought as she abruptly put a hand against her chest, directly over her heart.

Elsa quickly shot a glance at Anna as she heard Anna's sound of pain from her thoughts.  
"_Anna, what's wrong?" _Elsa thought to Anna as she continued to talk with Elisa as nothing was wrong.

'_I think I just ate too quickly. I'll be right back.' _Anna responded then lightly excused herself from the table, feeling Elsa's stare cutting through her. She walked out of the castle and into the now nighttime, feeling that something was wrong, very very wrong.

* * *

It was when she heard a low whinny come from the nearby trees that she turned her gaze. Her concerned eyes watched a wounded black stallion limp into the clearing, and despite the cuts and blood that covered his coat, she recognized that horse, from anywhere.

Her body seemed to act on its own accord, and she found her feet moving as quickly as they could as the horse fell straight down on his knees, sending his rider to the ground. Anna knelt on the wet grass, and picked up the broken body, suppressing as gag as the warm sticky feeling from his blood began to cover her. She gently flipped him over, and saw the face of a barely conscious and severely wounded, Adrien looking straight up at her.

* * *

~Ha, another cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll have a new chapter up very soon. R&&R, please. :) ~


	14. Just Like The Sun, We Only Live To Rise

~ Alright, so leaving with that much of a cliffhanger wasn't very nice, so I decided to update sooner than usual. I don't have much to say, except that you might want to grab some tissues from this chapter.~

* * *

_They ate together in silence for a few moments, but the peace was suddenly broken as Anna felt a sharp pain erupt in her chest._

_'Owww… What the hell…' Anna thought as she abruptly put a hand against her chest, directly over her heart._

_Elsa quickly shot a glance at Anna as she heard Anna's sound of pain from her thoughts._

_"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa thought to Anna as she continued to talk with Elisa as nothing was wrong._

_'I think I just ate too quickly. I'll be right back.' Anna responded then lightly excused herself from the table, feeling Elsa's stare cutting through her. She walked out of the castle and into the now nighttime, feeling that something was wrong, very very wrong._

_It was when she heard a low whinny come from the nearby trees that she turned her gaze. Her concerned eyes watched a wounded black stallion limp into the clearing, and despite the cuts and blood that covered his coat, she recognized that horse, from anywhere._

_Her body seemed to act on its own accord, and she found her feet moving as quickly as they could as the horse fell straight down on his knees, sending his rider to the ground. Anna knelt on the wet grass, and picked up the broken body, suppressing as gag as the warm sticky feeling from his blood began to cover her. She gently flipped him over, and saw the face of a barely conscious and severely wounded, Adrien looking straight up at her._

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Anna's body froze as she looked deep into the green eyes of the man who was her dearest friend. Anna couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't even feel. All she could do was sit in the dark of the night, only being able to see Adrien's battered and pale face by the grace of the full moon and the lighted lanterns that hung around the castle walls.

"Anna…I… I'm happy that…I can see you…One… Last…Time" Adrien's voice cut through Anna's confusion as he lifted a bloody hand to her face, and cupped it gently.

"Adrien, just lay still… I'll get the men to get you inside, and then we'll get the doctor and everything will be okay… just lay down and don't move…" Anna started to ramble but was silenced as Adrien shook his head lightly.

"Anna…There's no… time for that. I… Just…Stay." Adrien forced out as a thin line of blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth, and down his black and blue face.

"Adrien, no. You can't just give up on me like this. I can help! Please…" Anna whispered, as her body began to shake.

"Anna, you… You need to listen to me. You are in… danger. You can't leave the castle. You… must stay with Elsa at all times… Don't… Don't leave your kingdom…" Adrien responded, gripping Anna's hand with his own.

"But… Why? What do you mean? Adrien… Who did this to you?" Anna forced out as her eyes began to examine his wounds.

'_Elsa, please just listen to me. I need you to go down to the dungeons. Tell me if Hans is still down there. Don't make a huge scene, please. But do it as quickly as possible.' _Anna thought desperately to Elsa, hoping she would be able to manage to get down there without causing a huge scene.

"Anna… I can't… Just… I'm so sorry… I… I won't be able to keep my promise… I have… To… To leave... Soon…" Adrien responded as he began to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Adrien, why? Why did you do this, when you know how much I need you here?" Anna cried out as tears began to fall down her face and onto his chest.

"It's my… duty… to protect you… even if… if it means that…that is sends me… to Heaven. But… before… I go… Let… let me… light up the… the sky… for you… one…last time… Just… So that… these shadows on your face…can disappear…" Adrien murmured.

'_Anna, where the hell are you?! And no he's not. I don't know how he escaped, or even survived, but Anna, get back in the castle right now!' _Elsa's voice shot through Anna's mind, but Anna couldn't even move as Adrien lifted his hand and sent up a wave of electricity from his palm and into the sky, creating a beautiful lightshow of his electric energy.

"Adrien…" Anna breathed in awe as she watched the lighting dance, making the night disappear into the sheer light.

"I… I love you, Anna…" Adrien murmured as he closed his eyes, "I… I'll watch over you… Good…Goodbye"

"Adrien… No… I… I won't… I won't let you die. Not here, not this way, not tonight!" Anna shouted as she felt his pulse stop under her soft palms. Anna then leaned down and kissed Adrien tenderly on his lips, breathing softly into his mouth.

"Please… Don't you dare give up on me… Can't you see, that I need you just as much as Elsa or Kristoff? I'm not letting you go…" Anna breathed against his lips and kissed him harder, as her tears fell into the huge gash in his chest from a sword.

Anna sat up, and tears of despair ran down her face, after receiving no response from her beloved companion. Anna sobbed as she buried her face into his chest, pleading with God just to feel his heartbeat once more. Her crying only faded as she saw the arrow embedded through his shoulder, with a note attached.

'_Get the guards out here at once, near the border into the forest.' _Anna thought back to Elsa, her emotions getting the best of her as she unfolded the note.

"_I knew of a prince who was promised to a princess. But just as the grains of sands slip from a tightly fisted hand, regardless of how tightly it is held, the princess slipped through his grasp. The princess' fate was to perish at the hands of her witch of a sister, but she challenged fate, and re-wrote her destiny, and lived on. Now, the monster she created named revenge is out to kill all those close to her, until she gives herself back to the hands of fate, and allows her soul to be in heaven. There's no where she can hide. And all the time that she does, the ones closest to her will be the ones to pay the price. Can you solve the riddle?" _

Anna's heartbeat quickened as she saw the seals of both the Southern Niles and Easter Niles on the bottom on the blood-stained note, and shot a glance at the castle doors that barged open with Kayden and Elsa leading the way. Anna bit down on her lip hard, and crumbled up the note, and gently placed the unconscious form of Adrien down on the lawn, and stood up and sprinted as fast as she could to the training grounds.

* * *

Anna could feel her blood start to boil and saw her pendent start to glow. She knew who was responsible for Adrien's death, and she knew exactly what Hans and Dimitri wanted. They wanted her dead, and it would appear that they weren't going to stop until that's exactly what they had. The longer she stayed in the kingdom, the longer Elsa would be at risk. The longer Kristoff would be in danger.

'_Oh no… He… Doesn't even know what's going on. He won't be prepared… he's in so much danger… Everyone is… And it's all because of me.' _ Anna thought as she surveyed the land around her. Hans was near. And if she could find him, and kill him before he found her or anyone else, she could then deal with the treason that Dimitri was doing.

'_I can't believe the fool that I have been. I should have known that it wouldn't just be as simple as running away from my past. I… I should have known that I just can't be free. There is no escape from the grasp of my past demons. I can't control this.' _Anna thought to no one particular as pure pain flooded through her body, as if it that was what her heart was pumping, and not blood.

Anna sighed as she went to grab her signature sword with one hand and armor with her other, as she realized she was too slow. Her sister had already found her.

"Anna… Please…Don't go after his assassin. Revenge isn't the way to handle this. You can't fight fire with fire." Elsa whispered to Anna, who gripped the note tightly in her hand which was holding the handle of her sword.

"I'm not doing this out of revenge…" Anna murmured as her voice cracked as the nerve-racking words of the note stuck in the forefront her mind.

"Just…Come here. Let me get you clean. I already sent word to get Kristoff home as an emergency, and your Aunt is working trying to bring Adrien back to life. It will all be alright, just come here." Elsa encouraged with an extended open hand in Anna's direction.

Anna felt the sharp pang in her heart and knew that Elsa was too close to her. If Hans was anywhere near here, he could kill Elsa.

"Elsa, please… just… get inside the castle." Anna's voice pleaded as she let her hand fall from the handle of the sword. Her heart and mind were in a battle. Her heart wanted desperately to simply fall into Elsa's arms and let her love fall down on her like rain, but how selfish would that be, to put her in danger?

"Not without you by my side. Anna…What is going on? You're not telling me something." Elsa whispered as she took a gently step forward, her gaze fixed onto Anna.

"Elsa…Just please, trust me. Please go back in the castle. I know you mean well, but for the moment, please just let me be. If you stay away, you'll be safe from the past demons who have surrounded me." Anna whispered as her tears threatened to fall.

"Anna, what on earth are you talking about? Please, don't slam the door that leads me to you. You don't have to keep your distance. Because for the first time in forever, I finally understand, and I know that we can take this battle on, hand in hand. You don't have to feel the fear, because I promise, that throughout this new battle, I will be right here." Elsa smiled lightly as Anna shot her head back over her shoulder to look at Elsa with wide eyes.

'_That's almost what I told you, exactly. Word for word…' _Anna thought as she locked eyes with Elsa.

'_Anna, I know you're scared for me, and I don't know why, but if you go after his killer right now, you won't survive. We can train, we can get strong, and when we are actually prepared, I promise that we can avenge. But, Anna, for us to be ready, that means we need to be at full strength, and you already know that we can't be at full power if we are separated. At least give us a decent chance. Please, Anna. Just let me be here for you.' _Elsa pleaded as she walked forward slowly and cautiously until she reached Anna, and slowly embraced Anna in a deep hold, sighing in relief as Anna didn't push her away.

"Come on." Elsa murmured as she walked past Kayden, who had run over to make sure Anna wasn't injured.

"She's fine, I promise. Nothing that a little bonding time can't fix. Just work on securing this area and the village. And make sure Kristoff makes it home." Elsa ordered, " Oh, and I want them to find and bring Hans here immediately. Understood?" Elsa continued as she helped Anna into the castle and up the stairs to their private chambers.

* * *

Elsa quickly filled the large tub with warm water, and added in the oils scented of lavender to help Anna calm down from the experience.

"A bath will help." Elsa murmured and turned to leave but Anna grabbed her arm lightly, preventing her from leaving.

"Please, just stay." Anna murmured and Elsa nodded, after all, her weakness had always been in telling her sister, no.

"I'll turn around, once you're in the tub." Elsa responded, and waited as she heard the rustle of Anna's dress and the light splash of water.

"Okay, I'm in. And I surrounded the bubbles around me…" Anna laughed lightly as Elsa turned around and looked at her sister lovingly.

"Here, let me brush your hair." Elsa murmured as she reached for the brush, and sat on the edge of the marble tub, and began to brush out the tangles that had found their way in Anna's thick mane of hair.

"I'm so sorry." Anna sighed as she looked up at Elsa with her eyes, which were the color of purple, once more.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just, explain to me what you meant. I'm sure we can figure something out, if you want." Elsa murmured as she leaned down to kiss Anna's forehead gently, and smiled as Anna's eyes transformed back to their customary cerulean.

"When I found Adrien… He revealed his secret… He… He controls lightning. I never even knew that about him… I don't know if he was born with it… or cursed." Anna sighed as Elsa nodded, indicating for her to continue, "Then, after I tried to bring him back to life, doing everything I could think of, I cried on his chest. I found…" Anna's words died on her lips as the words began to haunt her once more.

"Found what?" Elsa pressed gently as she continued to brush out her sister's hair in a way to calm her.

"A note…And, it basically said that as long as I stayed protected in the castle, avoiding my destiny of death, those closest to me would have to pay the price. The seal on the bottom was from the Southern Isles, and the Eastern Isles. They want me dead, and it looks like they're going to target those closest to me, until I finally loose anyone, and surrender myself to death." Anna shuddered lightly and distinctively heard Elsa growl.

"No. You aren't going to do this. You aren't going to lose me, Kristoff, or anyone else close to you. I refuse. And I refuse to let you just waltz off to your death. They want to separate you from me. They are playing with your emotions and fears. They must have known about this the whole time, and know that just like our mother and Elisa, the only way to make us and our powers weak, is to separate us. " Elsa murmured as she set the brush down, which had become enclosed in a block of solid ice, as Elsa struggled to control her anger.

" I know… I'm sorry that I almost acted without thinking. I just… I wanted to get him before he got you." Anna responded as she began to play with the toy ducks that Elsa had added in, in an attempt to distract Anna from her problems.

" It's alright. I'm just glad you listened to reason. But Anna, who is this he?" Elsa questioned as she poured some shampoo into her hands and began to wash the dried blood out of Anna's hair.

"Hans. It has to be him. Who else would do such a thing? He… He wants revenge against me." Anna responded as she relaxed under Elsa's touch.

"Well, don't worry about him. Our men are searching for him, and have sealed our waters and ports, which is the only way that Hans could leave. We'll find him, and he will pay. I promise. I won't feel any apprehension about killing him this time around." Elsa responded as she began to cup the hot water in her hands, and pour it over Anna's head to rinse out the shampoo.

"I trust you." Anna smiled, and Elsa's hands froze, hearing those words for the first time from Anna, made her heart swell.

"How did you try and heal, Adrien? You didn't try and give him any of your blood, did you?" Elsa questioned, thinking she might have to bandage up her sister.

"No… I… I… Kissed him." Anna blushed fervently, causing Elsa's arm to slip on the edge of the tub with shock and fall in the tub as Anna screamed as a wave of bathwater went over them both.

"You did what?" Elsa shouted as she stood up from the tub, sending water all around the room, as she climbed out of the slippery tub.

"I just thought that it would help! I didn't mean anything by it. I really thought that if love could thaw a frozen heart, it might be able to jumpstart a dead one!" Anna retorted defensively, and indicated for Elsa to turn around as she got out of the tub and dried off, before slipping on her royal purple silk nightgown on.

"Did… Did you feel anything, when you kissed him?" Elsa pressed as they walked into their bedroom, causing Anna to blush and shake her head.

"No. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't. Trust me, the feeling that I got when I kissed him was nothing like what I feel with Kristoff." Anna replied as she climbed onto her soft bed and brought her knees to her chest, as Elsa sat down next to her.

"You truly do care about others to an extent that I've never seen in anyone." Elsa smiled lightly, thinking about how unselfish that act had been.

" I just don't want him to die, all because of me. He's so young. It seems like a waste of a young life." Anna sighed as she played with the end locks of her hair.

" He won't." A voice called from the doorway, and Anna looked up at her Aunt with huge eyes.

" What…?" Anna questioned.

"I was able to use some healing magic, and was able to get his heart beating again. I don't know when he will wake up, but he's at least stable." Elisa smiled with an exhausted sigh.

"Thank you." Anna whispered lightly, and walked over gingerly, and embraced the woman in a loving hold.

Taken back by the sudden contact, Elisa's eyes shot open, and after a few moments, she awkwardly returned the hug, by putting her arms around Anna, who snuggled closer.

"You… You smell, just like mom." Anna murmured and breathed in her Aunt's perfume.

"And you hug, just like her." Elisa smiled lightly as she kissed the top of Anna's head.

" I must retire to bed. We'll begin training in the morning. I need to know what you are capable of, both of you. I'll help with your powers, especially you, Elsa. Goodnight, my precious little angels." Elisa smiled as she bowed out of the room, and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

Anna snuggled in her bed, and pulled the sheets around her, before rolling onto her side, and cuddling as close as possible to Elsa.

"Try and get some sleep. I know it's been a rough day, but you need your sleep. You can close your eyes, don't worry. I'll still be right here, in the morning." Elsa smiled but Anna looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Elsa, do you remember the hymn called Vuelie?" Anna yawned lightly.

"Of course I do. Mother used to sing it all the time to us." Elsa nodded.

"Can you sing me it, as a lullaby?" Anna questioned as she nervously played with her nightgown.

"Of course, anything for you." Elsa smiled and nodded and began to sing the hymn, and Anna closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa stayed up longer, reading a book about mermaids, pirates, and sunken treasure, a place where magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday life, when she suddenly felt a shiver come from Anna's side of the bed. Her concerned eyes shot to Anna, who was trembling. Thinking that she was cold due to her damp hair, Elsa tried to pull more blankets around her sister, only to pull back as her cool skin grazed Anna's hot and sweaty skin. Elsa watched helplessly as her little sister entered a state of danger, that only could be treated by running the course, because after all, the last thing you should do to someone who is having a bad dream is to wake them up.

* * *

Running. It always seemed like Anna was running. She was unaided, and that was painfully obvious. The walls that surrounded her seemed like a labyrinth located a strange castle, but she was by herself.

"How the Hell am I supposed to find my way out!" Anna shouted into the maze, only getting greeted by an eerie echo.

The lights in the castle had been removed, and the only light that Anna had was by the light of her pendent, which was glowing stronger with each step, as fear and frustration filled her to the brim. Her footsteps grew faster as she began to jog through the maze. After a few turns, Anna realized that she was completely and utterly lost.

"Oh Elsa… Why aren't you here!" Anna cried out.

"Because I had to sacrifice myself to save the world from an eternal winter." A ghostly voice echoed back to her.

Anna gasped, and took steps backward until she hit the wall. Before her eyes stood her beloved sister, forming in the mysterious fog that surrounded the castle walls.

"Elsa…. No…." Anna screamed, running forward with her hand outstretched and ran right through Elsa as if she wasn't there at all, who smiled sadly.

"Thank you for trying to save me, Anna. Unfortunately…. It just wasn't enough." Elsa whispered as she faded away to black.

"No… that's impossible! I saved you from Hans, right? My love broke the curse of the eternal winter…" Anna groaned as her head begin to swim in confusion.

"Or… was it all just a dream?" Anna wondered aloud, tears sparkling off of her eyes.

She found her feet moving on their own, as she wondered further down into the maze. Her eyes locked around her, into rooms. What was in these rooms, Anna didn't know, and didn't want to find out. At the end of the passageway, a dim light began to shine brightly. Its radiant light began to warm Anna from in the inside out, and she rushed towards it. Inside the light, Kristoff stood with his hand reaching out, with a smile on his face. She smiled widely, and ran. Her smile began to fade however when she realized that despite how fast her legs were moving, she wasn't gaining any ground. Kristoff let his hand fall down to his side, casting his gaze to the floor. With a sigh, he looked up at Anna, who was desperately trying to reach him.

"It's okay Anna…. You're always too far away…You could never love me back…Not with Adrien around." Kristoff whispered, as he proceeded to fade away.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Anna screamed as she lunged through the air, crashing into the hard stone floor, all alone. Her tears began to flow freely now, she was truly alone. No Elsa… No Kristoff.

She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she spun around, casting her tear soaked eyes up to the figure.

"Big girls don't cry." The figure chided lightly, brushing away the tears.

"Adrien…" Anna gasped.

"It's okay. Let it go…Please rest Anna." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Stop!" Anna screamed pushing away from Adrien.

"What's wrong, don't you want me?" He grinned, taking a few steps toward her.

"No… This is all wrong! I'm in love with Kristoff, not you!" Anna shook her head trying to make sense of something… anything.

"All this will end… just take my hand. Death will be the complete liberation… from all this confusion." Adrien murmured, as his face began to melt away.

Anna looked in horror, as the man stood before took her hand.

"Hans!" Anna shouted, backing away.

"Fooled you huh," He grinned evilly as he began to advance towards Anna, " I'm here trying to warn you. Things are going to get really tough, and all those things you saw, will happen." He grinned maliciously

"No…"Anna whispered, unable to move as she was stuck in paralysis.

"Just warning you… Now, as repayment…Just one last kiss." He grinned as she fought against his hold.

"You can't! This is not real! This is just a dream!" Anna shrieked.

"Just like my phony love was for you, not everything is always as it appears." Hans smirked, as he leaned closer.

"HELP!" Anna screamed in pure terror, in both her dream world and her reality.

* * *

"Shhh, Anna! It was only a bad dream, just a dream, you're safe!" Elsa soothed as she held her sister in her arms protectively.

"My lady, are you alright?" Kayden shouted as he ran into the room, accustomed to hearing the distinctive difference in Anna's nightmare cry.

"She just had a nightmare. It's okay. I have her. Could you bring me up a cup of tea for her, to help her calm her nerves?" Elsa asked lightly as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair gently.

"Of course, I will be right back!" Kayden nodded, and took off to the kitchen.

"Oh thank God, you're real." Anna said after a few moments, after she placed her head against Elsa's chest.

"In your nightmare, I wasn't?" Elsa questioned as she gently rocked Anna in her arms.

" No. You were dead. And I was all alone, lost in a castle. And I couldn't reach Kristoff, and Hans appeared, as a warning. Telling me that all this was going to happen. It was so real…" Anna whispered lightly.

"Well, it wasn't. I'm here. And everything is going to be alright. It was just a bad dream." Elsa responded as Kayden walked in and dropped the tea off, before going back to watch over the castle.

"Do you want some tea?" Elsa offered, but Anna shook her head as the exhaustion from the nightmare took over again.

"Just hold me." Anna whispered and Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around Anna tightly and protectively, smiling softly as Anna nuzzled her.

"Elsa, I love you." Anna smiled lightly.

"I love you too, Anna. Forever and always." Elsa smiled back and kissed the top of Anna's head before blowing out the candle she was using to read by, and fell asleep, preparing her body to take on the training that was awaiting the two of them, in the morning.

* * *

~ Alright, so there you go. No more cliffhanger. :) To answer some questions about Anna's power, it will be awoken by Elsa and Kristoff as a balance. I won't give up any spoilers, but let's just say that you shouldn't worry too much about Anna outliving Kristoff. Now then, please R&&R. I would really love some input to continue. ~~ :)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	15. Enemies Rise, Love Blossoms

~ A.N.- So, I've been getting a lot of PMs, wanting me to explain my chapters. Unfortunately, we are at a point where if I answer those questions, it will totally spoil the plans that I have, so just sit back, and have some patience. :) I promise it will be worth it.~

* * *

_"Hans!" Anna shouted, backing away._

_"Fooled you huh," He grinned evilly as he began to advance towards Anna, " I'm here trying to warn you. Things are going to get really tough, and all those things you saw, will happen." He grinned maliciously_

_"No…"Anna whispered, unable to move as she was stuck in paralysis._

_"Just warning you… Now, as repayment…Just one last kiss." He grinned as she fought against his hold._

_"You can't! This is not real! This is just a dream!" Anna shrieked._

_"Just like my phony love was for you, not everything is always as it appears." Hans smirked, as he leaned closer._

_"HELP!" Anna screamed in pure terror, in both her dream world and her reality._

_"Shhh, Anna! It was only a bad dream, just a dream, you're safe!" Elsa soothed as she held her sister in her arms protectively._

_"My lady, are you alright?" Kayden shouted as he ran into the room, accustomed to hearing the distinctive difference in Anna's nightmare cry._

_"She just had a nightmare. It's okay. I have her. Could you bring me up a cup of tea for her, to help her calm her nerves?" Elsa asked lightly as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair gently._

_"Of course, I will be right back!" Kayden nodded, and took off to the kitchen._

_"Oh thank God, you're real." Anna said after a few moments, after she placed her head against Elsa's chest._

_"In your nightmare, I wasn't?" Elsa questioned as she gently rocked Anna in her arms._

_" No. You were dead. And I was all alone, lost in a castle. And I couldn't reach Kristoff, and Hans appeared, as a warning. Telling me that all this was going to happen. It was so real…" Anna whispered lightly._

_"Well, it wasn't. I'm here. And everything is going to be alright. It was just a bad dream." Elsa responded as Kayden walked in and dropped the tea off, before going back to watch over the castle._

_"Do you want some tea?" Elsa offered, but Anna shook her head as the exhaustion from the nightmare took over again._

_"Just hold me." Anna whispered and Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around Anna tightly and protectively, smiling softly as Anna nuzzled her._

_"Elsa, I love you." Anna smiled lightly._

_"I love you too, Anna. Forever and always." Elsa smiled back and kissed the top of Anna's head before blowing out the candle she was using to read by, and fell asleep, preparing her body to take on the training that was awaiting the two of them, in the morning._

* * *

A light knock come from Anna's and Elsa's bedroom door causing Elsa's eyes to flutter open. She couldn't move however, as Anna's sleep filled body had caused her to roll on top of Elsa, and weighed her down like a sack of flour was laying on her.

"Yes?" Elsa called out in a quiet voice, trying not to stir Anna.

"It's time to head out to the training arena. I'll see you and Anna down there in about 10 minutes." Elisa's voice flowed through the wood, and Elsa yawned lightly as she prepared to wake up her sister.

"Anna, we have to get up for training." Elsa murmured as she gently shook Anna.

"Five more minutes…" Anna murmured as she rolled off of Elsa and snuggled under the blankets.

"Anna, no, we have to get up, Elisa is already waiting on us." Elsa smiled as she pulled the blankets off of Anna.

"Fine…" Anna yawned as she sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes, and forced herself to get out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked as she flicked her wrist, and dressed herself in a pair of white pants, and a light blue blouse for her fighting clothes, and slid on a pair of knee high black leather boots, and put her hair into its customary side braid.

"I'm okay, I'm going to go check on Adrien after the training session. And then I'm going to do a little reading." Anna responded as she began to change into her black pants, and red blouse and pulled her hair back into two braids.

"You know, Kristoff is expected to return anytime in the next couple days. We were able to catch up to him before he made it to Corona, so, he'll be retuning while the second in command takes over his shift with Sven. Maybe you should spend some time together…" Elsa smiled as she watched her sister's face flush lightly.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm sure he's worried about me and what's going on. I'll spend some time explaining everything to him…"Anna was cut off as Elsa gently took Anna's hands in her own.

"Honey, what I meant was... I've been thinking, and if Kristoff can handle this new immortality thing, then I am giving you my okay to go ahead and awaken your powers. I can't stop you from growing up Anna. As much as I wish we were just little kids again, I know that's not going to happen. I'll have you by my side for eternity. Besides, I know you will be safer with full access to your powers. I…Sent Kayden down to the trolls, and they gave him a potion. If you drink just one sip of it, before… It will prevent a pregnancy from happening." Elsa smiled lightly at her sister who looked up at her sister with big eyes, and Elsa handed over the glass vile.

"Elsa…Are you sure? You don't have to just tell me yes and to…If you aren't ready. I already promised you that we would all decide this together. We are a family, and my choices impact you, just as your choices impact me." Anna responded as she played with the potion lightly.

"Anna, I'm sure. I've thought this through, and this is the best way to bring us closer, and for you to be more protected. I'm already immortal, but you my dear sister can still be killed easily. They can target you all they want, but they will be in for one hell of a shock when they find that you simply can't die." Elsa smiled as Anna embraced her sister lovingly.

"No matter what, I will be right here. Always." Anna smiled as she out the vile down into her drawer, and looked up at Elsa with sudden serious eyes, " Don't tell Elisa about it. I just… I don't know, I feel weird with her knowing about that. I love being around her and it's nice to have someone around who reminds me of Mom, but I have this feeling that she shouldn't know. I don't know why, but please just don't mention it." Anna almost pleaded as they exited the bedroom and headed down the stairs towards the training grounds.

"Of course." Elsa nodded and looked ahead to see Elisa waiting for them patiently.

"_There's something about her… I just don't trust." _Elsa thought to herself but put on fake smile for her Aunt as they reached her.

* * *

"Ah, good morning. I'm glad to see you both awake. Anna, I would like to start with your sister, is that okay?" Elisa questioned, and Anna nodded as she walked over and took a cup of coffee from the silver platter and leaned back as she sipped.

"First of all, since you've reached your full power, you need to know that you can heal. It's part of the ice power. Ice can heal to a certain degree to all types of magic, but mostly to itself only. Meaning, you can heal others to a certain extent but can only truly heal yourself at full power. Fire, will heal fire at full power, Water heals water at full power, and Lightning heals lighting at full power. But ice is the only one that can heal other types of magic users. Unless, the person who cursed them is healing them, then that person will heal their creation at full power, regardless of what the powers are in question." Elisa explained as she stretched her muscles.

"Now, it's rather simple. Just focus your energy into your hands, and come up with the strongest loving memory that you have. It will change your magic from harmful to helpful due to the memory. Your hands should change colors to signify the strength at which you are healing. First, a light blue, followed by a dark blue, and then by a purple color." Elisa explained, and indicating Elsa to try.

'_the most loving memories are always of you, you know.' _Elsa thought to Anna, and looked out the corner of her eye to see Anna smiling back over the rim of her coffee cup, as she put her coffee down and put on her metal forearm armor made of tungsten.

'_Well, duh.' _Anna replied, and suppressed a chuckle as Elsa rolled her eyes slightly.

Elsa focused on the most loving memory she had, the day that Anna had saved her from being killed from Hans. As Elsa thought of the memory, and focused her energy, her hands immediately erupted into the bright color of purple.

"Very good, you are a natural." Elisa murmured as Elsa smiled and released her memories and powers.

"Next, do you know how to conjure weapons of your ice?" Elisa questioned and Elsa nodded her head as she conjured her signature sword.

"Good. You are already very on control of your powers. I don't think there's much more I can teach you. The healing is the most important. I already know how well you are with your sword. A natural, just like your father." Elisa smiled as Elsa walked back to the edge of the arena, and Anna walked forward in Elsa's place, while strapping her custom made sword around her waist.

"You on the other hand, I have no idea about." Elisa smiled and before Anna had a chance to respond, Elisa had conjured her sword and lunged through the air.

Anna's eyes shot up in surprise, and barely was able to put her arm up and deflect the blade against her armor, as the sickening sound of ice against metal ruined the sound of peace within the area.

'_Anna!' _Elsa's scream filled Anna's mind as Anna was pushed backwards by the force of the hit and winced as a dull pain began to spread through her entire right arm. Anna however had no time to think about that, as Elisa charged once more, unleashing a powerful combo. Anna clenched her jaw as she struggled to dodge the attacks.

"Is the best you can truly do? I never knew you could be such a disappointment to your parent's reputation with swords." Elisa murmured only loud enough for Anna to hear, and Anna glared hard at the woman as her eyes slowly began to change to purple.

"How dare you." Anna hissed out lightly as she flicked out her sword and spun it neatly in front of her, blocking Elisa's attacks with much ease, and bent her legs slightly to strengthen her stance.

Elisa smirked slightly, and increased her speed in her attacks. Anna's sharpened eyes watched the sword and was able to match her own swings against Elisa's, causing the woman to retreat a few steps, which allowed Anna to focus on her arm which was now practically screaming in pain.

'_Anna… Are you injured?' _Elsa's worried voice cut through her mind as Anna held her injured arm with her other hand tenderly.

'_I'm okay.'_ Anna thought back as she glared at Elisa.

'_There's no way I'm going to let her win.' _Anna thought to herself as she attempted to shake out the pain in her arm.

"Good, you are able to fight better than I had thought. But, what if the game plan changes?" Elisa murmured.

Anna was about to question her what she meant, as she turned her face to see a sharp icicle headed straight towards her chest.

* * *

Time seemed to move like sand through an hourglass as Elsa stood up and began to rush towards Anna, in a desperate attempt to rescue her sister, who was about to be impaled by the icicle. Anna's own breath slowed and she closed her eyes, awaiting the painful impact, but felt none. Carefully, Anna opened her eyes and saw the red force field of fire surrounding her, as it caught the icicle and had begun to melt it into nothing more than just a puddle in front of Anna's feet.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed in relief as Anna looked at the puddle, and up at Elisa with a glare.

"You could have just killed me." Anna spoke through clenched teeth.

"I would have dismissed it before it actually hurt you, but… how did you do that?" Elisa sighed, and then took a step backwards as Anna's gaze locked into her own.

"What do you mean?" Anna responded and quickly.

"How did you melt my ice without using your powers?" Elisa pressed and Anna clenched her fists tight, not willing to answer her aunt.

"Look, I think it is best if we stop for the day." Anna replied curtly before she turned on her heel, and brushed past Elsa and walked back into the castle, letting a deep sigh out, before walking up to Adrien's room to check on him.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Elsa shouted at Elisa.

"I told you, that's how the fight will go! If Anna can't handle the pressure right now and right here, she'll never be strong enough to handle the real fight. Besides, she has a power I've never seen before. She's stronger than you think. And more dangerous." Elisa argued back as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know why you constantly want to put her in danger, but enough is enough. I won't have you putting her in danger anymore." Elsa responded.

"Elsa, you can't baby her. You're crippling her!" Elisa argued back as Elsa started to head back into the castle.

"Look, I think we need some time. Just stay away from both of us. You can't just randomly appear in our lives and then start dictating to us how we should be, how we need to treat one another, and so forth and so on. It doesn't work that way." Elsa replied as she walked in the castle to find Anna, and ignored the sigh of annoyance that came from Elisa as she tried to follow, but was stopped by the guards who had overheard the conversation, and prevented her from being near the Queen or the Princess.

Anna sat next to the unconscious form of Adrien, who laid wrapped up in bed, breathing very shallowly as he fought for his life, even in his state of unconsciousness.

"You know, they say that sometimes when someone is in the same state as you, they can hear everything said to them. Other times not. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll take my chances…." Anna sighed as she took his limp and somewhat cold hand in her own.

" You see, I have so many questions that are floating around in my head, and I don't have any answers for them. Such as, how will I start tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me while all my answers for life's questions, simply just disappear? Is it too late, are you already too far gone to stay? I mean, that hardly seems fair… after all, the people who are "Best friends forever", should never have to be separated from one another. But, if that is what your fate has been decided on, what will I do? How will I make it through, when you already know that I'm half without you." Anna sighed as she rubbed his fingers with her own gently.

" If tears could bring you back to me, I would cry you an ocean, just so you could sail on home. Winds of emotions would guide you, and your heart would chart the course, I know they could. If you could just look in my eyes, you could see that a million tears have already gone by…And still they're not dry..." Anna whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes and onto his skin.

"If you would just wake up, I would hold you close, and shout the words that I only whispered before. You see, for one more chance to see you alive, there is nothing that I would not endure." Anna finished as she put his hand down, and stood up as she whipped her eyes, and leaving the room, giving him some time to heal, although a part of her began to think that he wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

'_Anna, where are you sweetie?' _Elsa's voice echoed through Anna's head.

'_I'm up in the library, feel free to join me.' _Anna responded as she walked up to her mother's side of the library which housed her personal library of books, and began to browse through them when she suddenly felt a warm breeze surround her and a voice she recognized from anywhere, the voice of her mother.

'_Beware of the frozen heart' _

Anna froze in her place and looked around the room anxiously, began to shake from head to toe.

'_Mother?' _Anna dared to think back, only to be greeted with an eerie silence in her thoughts as no response came.

"What was that…" Anna stopped as she was hit with a sudden wave of fear, and rushed out of the library, running past Kayden who had come up to check on her princess.

"Anna!" Kayden called and ran after her, following Anna into the personal notary room for Arendelle.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Kayden asked as Anna began to search the room, opening up the drawers and slamming them shut with force.

"God Dammit." Anna murmured as she closed the drawer so hard it bounced right back open.

"Anna, stop." Kayden ordered, and quickly grabbed Anna's arm and shook her lightly, trying to catch her attention.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" Kayden asked one more time.

"Where is Elisa?" Anna questioned as Kayden sighed lightly.

"The Queen didn't want her near you or her, so I told the guards to keep her out of the castle. Why?" Kayden questioned, but sighed in frustration as Anna quickly walked past him, and to the room in which Elisa was staying in.

Anna's eyes scanned the room, and caught what she was looking for. The seals for letters, from each of the countries that Arendelle had a treaty with had been in that notary room… but the two that she hadn't seen in the notary room were sitting on the desk where Elisa's papers were, and they were the seals of the Southern Isles and the Eastern Isles.

"Of course…Hans never could have escaped…And he never could have been able to touch a single hair on Adrien's body…" Anna growled as she clenched her fists together and spun on her heel and rushed out of the room, shaking with rage.

"Anna!" Kayden shouted he took off after her, only stopping in his tracks as her stern gaze met his eyes.

"Find, and protect Elsa, no matter what. We have an enemy in our grounds." Anna ordered.

"Who?" Kayden shouted.

"Elisa." Anna growled as she rushed down into the armory room, and put on her full suite of tungsten armor, consisting of a breastplate, forearm guards, and shin guards. She quickly put on her razor sharp and jeweled blade, and tied it around her waist with a dark red sash. She then slid on the black leather straps that would hold her twin daggers around her shoulders, and put her violet cape with the golden Arendelle crest over her shoulders and with a swish of her cape, turned and left the room.

'_Anna, why am I being held hostage in the library?' _Elsa questioned in Anna's mind as she opened the heavy doors and walked outside, her violet eyes searching for Elisa.

'_Elisa is a traitor, and I can't explain it right now, but you can't fight her. Your ice won't be able to hurt her. Fire is the only power that can hurt Ice.' _Anna thought back as she headed to where she saw a storm cloud start to develop, in the middle of the clear blue sky.

'_You've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you fight her alone. I'll be right there.' _Elsa responded, and Anna quickened her pace, wanting the get the fight over before Elsa had a chance to get hurt.

* * *

As her leather boots met the crunch of ice, Anna knew she was close.

"You look like you're ready for a fight, my dear niece." Elisa's voice called from the clearing as she sat on a throne made of her ice.

"You, you are the one who tried to kill Adrien. You are the one who wrote that note. It wasn't Hans." Anna snarled as she slid her sword out of its sheath and gripped the handle tightly.

"Hans? That poor bastard died hours after Adrien stabbed him from blood loose." Elisa sighed as she stood up from her throne, her eyes locking into Anna's.

" Why did you write that note, Why did you try and kill Adrien?" Anna hissed as she and Elisa began to circle on another, preparing for any attacks.

"Who says that I did?" Elisa questioned, her eyes playing a false façade of innocence.

"I knew there was a reason why mother never told us, especially me about you. She was trying to protect us from you. There's something wrong with someone who has a frozen heart, and has not allowed love to be in it." Anna responded, "Now tell me, why you did this? Betray your own blood?"

"Why? Do you think I could just sit back and let you have what I never could have? A relationship with a sister? Do you think that I would want this stupid prophesy to come true, and let you have the happiness that I never could have, because you and your sister were born? I want you to feel the pain that I have my entire life!" Elisa shouted and conjured a wave of sharp icicles and sent them hurdling towards Anna, who closed her eyes and spun her sword, cutting through the icicles as if they were air.

Anna reopened her eyes, and felt the warmth from the pendent around her neck, beginning to spread through her body like a wildfire, and Anna pushed the warmth out, as a protective shell around her.

"You won't be able to touch me." Anna snarled and bounded forward and struck her sword against the blade that Elisa conjured against the last moment.

The ground seemed to crack beneath the sheer power that surged between the two young women, as their swords battled for dominance.

"I won't let you win, I won't let you harm anyone or my Kingdom!" Anna shouted as she pushed the blade harder against Elisa's ice weapon.

"You aren't strong enough, without your true power awoken, you can't even dream of stopping me." Elisa smirked and pushed forward, sending Anna's sword into a different direction, as it flew out of her hand. It was then that Elisa sent a strong wind into Anna's gut, causing her to fly backwards, and into a nearby tree.

Anna groaned in pain as she felt the bruises beginning to spread across her back and shoulders.

"You are weak. You are pathetic, and you will never be the one to bring the prophesy into the light" Elisa screamed and threw her sword right towards Anna, who backed into the tree as the thrown weapon broke through the fire barrier partiality but stopped right before the edge would have gone through Anna's skull, and began to melt.

"Impossible." Elisa whispered and backed up as Anna took out the twin daggers from her back and held them tightly in her hands and stood up, and threw them with her sharp reflexes activated and pinned Elisa against a nearby tree, with the sharp edges embedded deep into the soft skin of her shoulders and into the wood of the tree behind her.

"Well, go on then." Elisa hissed as Anna walked over, and held her lost sword in her hand, " Finish it."

Anna shifted her glance towards Elsa who had run into the clearing, ready to defend her sister with the guards, but stopped them as she looked into Anna's eyes.

'_Let me handle this, please.' _Anna thought to Elsa, who nodded her head in confirmation.

"You know, a wise person once told me… You can't fight fire with fire. If you do, the blaze will become an inferno and soon you will lose control of it, and it will destroy everything around it. She was right." Anna sighed and dropped her sword that she had been holding onto the ground.

"Don't show me pity. Actually be strong for a moment, don't be like your fragile mother." Elisa spat.

"You just had to open up that door, didn't you? Trust me, I know it's never going to be the way it was when Elsa and I were children, ever again. Nothing will ever be that simple. What I really don't know is where you went wrong… or how you got so lost, Elisa. Most people, and this does not exclude me feels a feeling that demands justice, that's becoming harder to push aside. Trust me, I want nothing more than to strike you down right now…I want to shake you to your very core… To make you feel like you made me feel. I want to break you, I want to make you know what it's like to be betrayed by one of the only people you ever truly trusted in years… But since I'm not like you… I won't fight you… Or feel what I had to feel… Because unlike you wouldn't do for me, I'm giving you a choice." Anna responded.

"A… Choice?" Elisa snarled out with a raised eyebrow.

"You can leave this land, and never return, or I can kill you, right where you stand. This is your choice. This is the mercy that you do not deserve." Anna said, shaking with effort not to strike her unprotected woman.

"… Why do you care so much?" Elisa questioned.

"Because I believe in the power of love, over the power of hate and fear. Let me break this down to you, the best way I can. I don't care about you… Anymore. You hurt me… Lied to me. You earned my trust but then you betrayed me, my whole kingdom and family. You wanted to get close to me, just so you could destroy me. You wanted nothing less than for me to run away in an attempt to protect Elsa, because I was ruining all of your plans. So what did you do? You compromised my life… that is why I'm done with you. I'm leaving you where you belong from this moment on, in the past, and I'm not going to look back anymore. I can forgive you for what you have done… but I will never forget. And if you ever try to bring harm to me, my family or friends, or even to this kingdom, I will not hesitate to kill you. This is your only chance." Anna warned and grabbed her blades, and took them out of the tree, and slid them back into their sheaths.

"I…" Elisa began, but stopped as Elsa came up from behind Anna, her eyes glowing a crystal white color.

"Leave. Now. Before I act on my own accord, and kill you, regardless of the grace that my sister have given you, that you truly do not deserve." Elsa warned as she protectively stood near her sister.

Elisa did not reply, but shot up into the sky in a burst of wind, and seemed to vanish out of sight. It was only when neither Anna or Elsa could feel her presence, did they both relax, and Anna felt her knees give out as the adrenaline that was keeping her body upright, gave out.

* * *

As the green of the grass began to swirl up to her face, Elsa caught her sister and picked her up bridal style, while ordering some commands to the guards about the trolls and something about the gates, But Anna was too intent on listening to Elsa's heartbeat and the pain that was beginning to radiate throughout her body to pay real close attention.

"Elsa where are we going?" Anna responded after a few moments, as she was too tired to open her eyes.

"Just up to our room. I'm going to heal you." Elsa murmured and held her sister closer against her.

Elsa laid Anna down on the bed, and began to take off her armor and placed it on the ground nearby the bed, and her eyes began to water at the sight of so many bruises. They, however, were beginning to heal slowly due to Anna's powers. But, that didn't allow Elsa any room to feel comforted.

"Just lay still, Anna." Elsa breathed and focused her powers and felt her hands glow and placed them over Anna's body lightly, and smiled as she watched Anna's tension seem to leave and the markings from the battle disappear.

"Thank you." Anna simply sighed and opened her eyes.  
"How did you know, about Elisa?" Elsa questioned as Anna sat up and leaned against the backboard to her bed.

"I think my powers are somehow connecting me to….Mother. I swear I heard her tell me to "Beware of the frozen heart"," Anna used air quotes to emphasize which words she had heard, " And then the rest just fell in my mind, and when I found the seals of the Southern And Eastern Isles in her room, I knew it had to have been her that had written that note. She doesn't want the prophesy to come true, and wanted nothing more than to stop it. She doesn't want anyone to have what was stolen from her… an eternally happy life." Anna responded.

"Anna…I… I have to break my promise, and close the gates. Not to the castle, but to the whole kingdom. You can still go out and everything, but I can't have anyone coming in. Not until we're prepared. I hope you can forgive me." Elsa sighed, and Anna nodded.

"I knew that was going to happen the moment that I let her go. It's okay, Elsa, I'm not mad." Anna responded and sprawled out on the bed.

"We'll figure this out, together." Elsa responded laid down with Anna beside her.

"Elsa, I think I need to rest for a few. I'm not used to using my powers." Anna sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead, I won't be far if you need me." Elsa nodded, as Anna curled up and fell fast asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

Elsa walked down the hallways, and into the great hall where the emergency meeting was taking place, with her and those she held treaties with, except for the Eastern Isles, and those who couldn't make the trip.

"Thank you for all coming on short notice." Elsa addressed as she stood before the other royalty.

"Of course, your Majesty. We have heard of what happened with the mysterious Queen of the Artic North, and we all want you to know that we are in your aid while the gates are closed. Anything you need, we will provide." The King of the Western Isles announced, earning a round of applause from the other kings.

"Even, if that means going to war, and fighting on Arendelle's behalf?" Elsa questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"Very well, thank you, all you for your support. We will all keep in touch, you may all stay if you want, or you can head back to your kingdoms tonight." Elsa curtsied as she exited the grand hall, and was stopped as Kristoff came running into the castle, breathing hard and his face flushed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He gasped out in between gasps for air.

"We're all okay…but, you should go check on Anna. I'm going to be busy with paperwork for the rest of the night. Spend some time with her. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoonish or morning." Elsa smiled lightly before running up to him and hugging him tight, " I've missed you, and I've never been more happy to see you here."

"I'm glad to be home too, Lil' Sis." Kristoff smiled, and kissed the top of her head lightly, before heading off to Anna's room.

He knocked lightly, before entering to see Anna sitting up, reading a book.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed in delight, and jumped off of the bed, and directly into his arms, who caught her and held her tightly against him.

"Anna, what happened, what do you have to talk to me about?" Kristoff asked with a worried expression, as he sat down next to Anna on the bed.

"Well…" Anna sighed, and began to explain everything to Kristoff.

* * *

"So…Immortal, huh?" Kristoff whispered as he played with his hands, while Anna sat next to him.

"Yeah, and I wish I could say that we both would have that gift, but I can't. I'm sorry." Anna sighed as she watched his expressions.

"Anna…I…I don't care if that's true. I would rather die than live a lifetime without loving you. If I have to die, and you live on forever, at least I will be able to have one lifetime of loving you." Kristoff said lightly with a gentle gaze at Anna.

"Are…Are you sure?" Anna whispered, as she felt a sudden need for the space to be smaller between them.

"I'm sure. I love you. That's it. And I… I'm ready to show you, just how much. Besides, I love you enough to want you to be protected, at any cost. This will be the ultimate survival tool, and I want nothing but this for you." Kristoff murmured as he cupped Anna's face gently and pressed a soft but loving kiss against her soft lips, before pulling back slightly.

"Hold on." Anna whispered, and grabbed the potion from her dresser and took a mouthful and swallowed, before locking her bedroom door, and turning back to Kristoff.

"Are…Are you going to stay the night?" Anna murmured slightly seductively.

"There's not a force strong enough that would keep me away." Kristoff responded, and walked over slowly to Anna, prepared to show her the side of love she never had experienced before.

* * *

~ Alright, just so you all are warned there will be a graphic lemon next chapter. Don't read if you can't handle it. Also, I don't want to hear any hating on my stories, unless it's incorporated with constructive feedback. I already got some bad Pms, bashing me, my writing, and this story. I'm not going to lie, it's really messed up my self-esteem and my desire to continue. I'm going to update when I can, but the words really hurt. So, please… If you're going to hate, don't read.~  
+Awoken Dreamer+


	16. Fate Sealed

~ A.N- So, after posting my last update… I received a PM. I won't share the name of the person who sent it, but this what it said, " I don't know why you bother updating. Your stories just get worse with each one. Here on Fanficiton, there's a certain quota that you need to reach, and quite frankly, your writing is not up to par, not even close. If you're going to choose to write about something as important to the readers as a story based on a Golden Globe winning movie, such as "Frozen", you need to make sure your writing is fitting to represent such. Just stop writing, before you make a complete ass out of yourself." Now then… with this being said, I'm going to continue, just to prove that person wrong. I know that I'm not the BEST writer out there, but it is a passion of mine, and I want to continue. I would also like to say that, this is my story. It will go the way I want. And that is that. On a side note, I want to say a special thanks to everyone who reviewed and PMed me, especially an old friend of mine I haven't spoken to in years, Writingwolf14, who really gave me my motivation to continue, as well as every single one of your reviews. You definitely know who you are, and I am extremely thankful for each and every one of you.

***Also, this chapter will contain a graphic lemon. Don't read if it's not your thing. Just a heads up for anyone who is under the age of 18 reading my story.***

* * *

…_Elsa curtsied as she exited the grand hall, and was stopped as Kristoff came running into the castle, breathing hard and his face flushed._

_"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He gasped out in between gasps for air._

_"We're all okay…but, you should go check on Anna. I'm going to be busy with paperwork for the rest of the night. Spend some time with her. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoonish or morning." Elsa smiled lightly before running up to him and hugging him tight, " I've missed you, and I've never been more happy to see you here."_

_"I'm glad to be home too, Lil' Sis." Kristoff smiled, and kissed the top of her head lightly, before heading off to Anna's room._

_He knocked lightly, before entering to see Anna sitting up, reading a book._

_"Kristoff!" Anna screamed in delight, and jumped off of the bed, and directly into his arms, who caught her and held her tightly against him._

_"Anna, what happened, what do you have to talk to me about?" Kristoff asked with a worried expression, as he sat down next to Anna on the bed._

_"Well…" Anna sighed, and began to explain everything to Kristoff._

_"So…Immortal, huh?" Kristoff whispered as he played with his hands, while Anna sat next to him._

_"Yeah, and I wish I could say that we both would have that gift, but I can't. I'm sorry." Anna sighed as she watched his expressions._

_"Anna…I…I don't care if that's true. I would rather die than live a lifetime without loving you. If I have to die, and you live on forever, at least I will be able to have one lifetime of loving you." Kristoff said lightly with a gentle gaze at Anna._

_"Are…Are you sure?" Anna whispered, as she felt a sudden need for the space to be smaller between them._

_"I'm sure. I love you. That's it. And I… I'm ready to show you, just how much. Besides, I love you enough to want you to be protected, at any cost. This will be the ultimate survival tool, and I want nothing but this for you." Kristoff murmured as he cupped Anna's face gently and pressed a soft but loving kiss against her soft lips, before pulling back slightly._

_"Hold on." Anna whispered, and grabbed the potion from her dresser and took a mouthful and swallowed, before locking her bedroom door, and turning back to Kristoff._

_"Are…Are you going to stay the night?" Anna murmured slightly seductively._

_"There's not a force strong enough that would keep me away." Kristoff responded, and walked over slowly to Anna, prepared to show her the side of love she never had experienced before._

* * *

Anna looked up at Kristoff with a gaze of unadulterated adoration imitating off of her aquamarine orbs, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anna, if you truly agree to this, I know for sure that I won't be able to ever let you go. There will be no leaving, no running, and definitely no breaking up. I already went through this with the last girl that I gave myself to." Kristoff murmured as he gently brushed his fingers against her face.

"Who said I would let you go, even if you tried? Besides, I'm nothing like her. I've searched my whole life for the arms that I could fall into. For the heart that would beat not just only for me, but in sync with my own. And I have decided that one of the only things that I want to focus on, is chasing this so-called "forever" down, but with you by my side." Anna breathed lightly as she closed her eyes, and leaned into his soft touch.

"Anna… Don't get me wrong… I may have had sex with that woman, but I want something much more with you than I ever wanted with her. At one point in my life, all I thought that mattered was sex, but I was wrong. To be honest, I don't want to have sex with you." Kristoff started, and stopped as Anna's eyes shot open to look at Kristoff with hurt filled eyes, as he looked back into her's with a loving expression and continued, "I want to make love to you. There's a huge difference, Anna. I could have sex with just any girl that ever threw herself down at my feet…. But to make love is something more… it's meaningful and something that is supposed to be shared with that one person that you are to spend forever with," Kristoff paused as he wiped away a petite tear that fell down Anna's left eye," And why do I want to make love to you? We both know how dangerous this new journey could be. Who knows what's going to happen. Anna, who knows if any of us will survive. I want to make sure that in one night, I can show you all the love I have pent up for you, and return every single ounce of it back to you. And if that also means that you will be protected in a way that should make you almost invulnerable to attacks, it makes it even more worthwhile." Kristoff murmured as he held Anna close as she leaned her head against his chest.

"My heart, it only beats for you." Kristoff murmured, " And if you are sure that this is what you want, then… I won't deny you of anything. Of me, or of this true love that you so desperately need." Kristoff finished as Anna looked up into his eyes, and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Kristoff…I… I am positive. I want nothing more than to have your love, tonight, tomorrow, and for the rest of our existence." Anna responded.

"And…Elsa, does she give her consent?" Kristoff asked slowly, finding it to become increasingly difficult to not just take Anna.

"Yes. Kristoff, there is nothing standing between us." Anna sighed lightly, " So, please. Just let these feelings go, and let them flow."

* * *

That was all the urging that Kristoff needed. His carefully constructed control, the want and desire for her that he'd caged for so long, snapped under the utterance of that one simple phrase. Kristoff peeled off his burgundy and tan shirt, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it over to the other side of the room. Anna looked in awe at his toned core muscles, running her hands over them, memorizing the feel. Kristoff reached behind Anna's head, and gently undid the two braids that she had. Her long hair spread across her shoulders like the morning's first glow across the horizon. Kristoff placed his hands underneath Anna's red blouse, and encircled her waist, removing the shirt as well. Kristoff took Anna's hand, and slowly swept his tongue over her palm, sucking her on fingertips. A bolt of desire ran down Anna's spine, down all of her nerve endings.

"Kristoff…" Anna breathed out.

"You're intoxicating to me Anna… you go straight to my head like aged wine." Kristoff moaned, running his lips across her neck. His lips ghosted over her neck, gentle and barely touching. Anna sighed beneath Kristoff, as he pulled away slightly to pick Anna up, and carried her to the bed, and laid her down gently, while climbing on top of her smoothly. He then slid his hands up to her knees, stroking the sensitive area behind them, all the way up to her thighs. Kristoff then kissed his way up Anna's body, capturing her mouth in a dominant kiss. While Kristoff had Anna's lips, he slowly unbuttoned the black pants that Anna had on, and discarded them with his own pants. Anna could feel Kristoff's need as he gently ground it against her through both of their under garments.

Kristoff pulled back slightly to make eye contact, as his hands went behind Anna's back and waited for her approval, before unclasping her bra and sliding it off her gently, while kissing her shoulder. He then removed Anna's last piece of undergarment, leaving her fully nude body fully exposed to his eyes, and his eyes only.

He pulled Anna's body to his, both angling in for a kiss and their lips met greedily, roughly, tasting and exploring without qualms, tongues sweeping against one another, battling for dominance. Kristoff's slightly callused hands slid their way over the bare skin of Anna's back, taking in the softness of her skin, exploring the various dips and inclines of her muscles before coming to grasp her full bottom roughly when she nipped his lower lip. Anna's hands were tangled in his unruly blonde hair, fingers alternating between caresses and tugs, holding him still so she could plunder his mouth with her tongue even as he fought back.

They broke away briefly, panting, eyes locked as they contemplated what they were doing; Kristoff's questioned Anna, still offering her an opportunity to back out before it was too late, even as his fingers clenched around her in a subconscious show of passionate possession. Anna gave him a smile, answering his unspoken query with another fervent kiss. Kristoff groaned his pleasure at her acceptance, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and hugging her close.

They continued their unabashed exploration of one another; there was no need for caution with the sense of acceptance and completion swirling around them. Anna ran one hand down the back of the blonde's neck, nails trailing against his skin, earning her a shiver and nip to her lip. She tugged his blonde locks in playful reprimand for the action but moaned softly when he suckled softly on the tender area.

Something clicked inside Kristoff's mind at the sound. He liked being the reason for eliciting such a response. Growing bolder, eager to hear another, he slid his hands upward, over her hips and ribs until he was drawing lazy circles with his thumbs on the sensitive skin of the sides of her breasts. Anna shivered at the contact, sinking into her bedding a little bit more, so that Kristoff's hands could slid forward to cup the full weight of her breasts. His thumbs continued their lazy circular motions, skimming the edges of her nipples. He leaned down to place gentle kisses down the side of her jaw, trailing down her neck even as he lightly, playfully, pinched the engorged tips. Anna gasped, fingers clenching in his hair and he did it a second time, finally earning another moan. Grinning against her neck at his accomplishment, he continued to explore the various areas of her breasts whilst discovering others along her neck and ear.

Anna, regardless of the amount of pleasure she was receiving, refused to take all without also giving. She untangled her fingers from his blonde tresses, sliding her hands over the slopes of his shoulders, down the planes of his chest, feeling the washboard-abdomen with a throaty sound of pleasure. She then reached his hips and rested her hands there, continuing to lazily run her fingers against the coarse hairs she found.

Kristoff hissed out a breath against her neck, and found that he had underestimated Anna's enjoyment for revenge.

Her soft hand grasped his erection firmly, as her thumb swept slowly over the tip in a circular motion. Giving a growl of startled enjoyment, he briefly bucked his hips in response to the new sensation. Anna chuckled huskily, knowing she had gained the upper-hand.

"A…Anna …When did you learn…How to do…This?" the blonde groaned, eyes closed in pleasure as she continued to rub her thumb over the sensitive head of his member.

"The romance section of our library was always a favorite of mine. I never thought that I would be able to experience so much pleasure myself, though. Or give it to someone else." she replied innocently, Kristoff groaned again in frustration, as the young princess pressed her breasts against the exposed skin of his chest even as she began to run her hand up and down his shaft.

The ice harvester let out a shaky hiss from between his teeth, head falling back with another moan. Anna smiled in triumph, increasing her speed slightly, teasing him a few more moments before reaching to grasp the base of his neck and pull him down for a sweltering kiss.

It took all of two seconds before Kristoff had their positions reversed so that Anna's back was now on the bed, his hands running over her body urgently even as she continued her prior actions. He growled against her mouth, the sound sending vibrations over her sensitive lips, knowing the reason for the reaction, she slowed her hand to a more bearable pace. Kristoff pulled away, his eyes alight with desire before he lowered himself into a crouch so that he was level with her breasts.

Without hesitation he pulled her towards him, his mouth closing around one firm pink nipple while he teased the other with his hand. Anna gasped, her hands leaving him to tangle in his hair, holding him close to her chest as his tongue drew circles around the sensitive tip, mimicking the motions of his fingers. His other hand grazed her hipbone, trailing down her thigh and back up soothingly.

She clenched her thighs at the sensation of Kristoff's mouth suckling her breast, and he ran his hand up her thigh, fingers brushing at her center but not intruding. He opened his eyes, glancing to catch her eyes for permission. Face flushed, Anna swallowed heavily before giving a shaky nod. Kristoff smiled, moving to give attention to her other breast, alternating hands as he did so before running his fingers over her mound gently, reassuringly. Anna let out a breathy sigh and relaxed her legs, parting her thighs to give him room to explore.

He brought her attention back to her breasts with a particularly firm suckle to her nipple, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his fingers between her thighs, parting her folds to allow room for his fingers. Kristoff murmured Anna's name as he could feel the sweet warmth of Anna's slickness. It coated his fingers, making it easier to slide against her sensitive skin. The princess gave a strangled moan when he accidentally brushed her clit and from there it was game over for her.

Kristoff expertly circled his thumb against the sensitive bud as he continued his actions to her breasts, working the princess into a desperate frenzy. Only once she was bucking her hips against his hand did he offer a momentary relief, sliding a finger inside. The resulting moan of pleasure had his heart pounding and erection straining to the point of slight pain. He slid a second finger inside, pumping the digits slowly against her. Anna gave another moan, fingers clenching tightly in his hair, tugging in a silent order; faster.

He did as he was bid and soon she was bucking her hips against him again, panting and moaning with every shaky breath. Kristoff glanced down at her, smiling to himself at the pleased look on her flushed features. She threw her head back with a gasp of pleasure as his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside and Kristoff swore he heard her gasp his name.

Suddenly, it was if Kristoff would have given anything to make her call out his name; determined to make this possibility a reality, he gently withdrew his fingers and kneeled on his knees in front of her. Panting, she gave him a look of particularly annoyed confusion and he grinned at her, and slid down her body, planting soft kisses down her soft body.

"What…?" Anna was about to question but stopped with a gasp of surprised pleasure as Kristoff's mouth replaced where his fingers had previously played, tongue licking and delving at her slick folds. Anna moaned, long and low as she sank back on her back, head falling between her soft pillows in pure submission.

Kristoff moaned lightly the sound at the taste and musky smell of her. He didn't think he'd ever tasted anything as sweet as Anna seemed just then. His fingers tightened against her skin, keeping her legs parted to make room as he delved between her thighs, feeling as though he could stay as he was forever, pleasing Anna. He lost track of time, enjoying the soft sounds and erotic movements he continuously drew from the princess until, without warning, Anna let out a startled gasp and his mouth was filled with the payoff for his hard work.

Kristoff lapped at her, licking her clean before lifting his head, chuckling to himself at the dazed expression on her flushed features; she lay on the satin sheets, panting, azure eyes glazed with satisfaction as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. Kristoff grinned. It wasn't often one was able to cause Princess Anna to become speechless.

She glanced at him then, lifting a brow at his smirk before giving him a saucy grin of her own, beckoning him to come closer. Kristoff obeyed, climbing out of between her legs, and laying on his side beside her, blue eyes twinkling with pure male triumph before Anna leaned up to kiss him.

This kiss was slower, gentler, than the others had been; a leisurely exploration of each other, taking time to linger and taste. Their hands roamed, sloping over each other unhurriedly until Anna accidentally brushed against the tip of the blonde's erection. Kristoff groaned lowly against her lips, pulling away as he felt her smirk. Their eyes met, need evident in both blue and green gazes. Anna batted her lashes at him playfully as she brushed her fingertips over the head of his erection once again, drawing out another groan.

"Come here," she murmured, laying back and opening her arms to him. He gazed at her a few moments more, still barely able to believe that this was happening, that it was real. But it was, and he wasn't about to hesitate; he moved so that he was above her, their eyes locked in mutual excited nervousness.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the tip of his nose with a reassuring smile before trailing kisses over his cheeks, mouth, neck, all while making room for him to settle between her thighs. Kristoff steadied himself above her on his elbows, mindful not to crush her with his bodyweight as he carefully positioned his hips level to hers, inhaling sharply as the tip of his erection brushed against her wet folds.

Anna continued her lazy trail of kisses down his neck, running her hand through his hair and down his shoulder-blades, helping him relax even as she subtly ground her hips against his, pressing her center against the hard member positioned there, teasing him. After a few moments of relentless teasing, Kristoff growled, grasping a handful of Anna's auburn hair to pull her away from his neck for a sweltering kiss, pressing his hips to hers insistently; Anna widened her thighs in answer, opening herself to him.

Kristoff gentled the kiss, holding her head in his hands, thumbs moving over her cheeks soothingly as he pressed against her entrance, entering her slick heat slowly so as not to hurt her, even as the feeling of her walls closing around his shaft caused sweat to bead on his forehead. Still, he concentrated on the taste of her lips and the little sounds of pleasure she emitted, inching slowly into her until, finally, he could go no further.

Anna closed her eyes tightly, as the sharp pain of her virginity broke. She could feel the warmth of a liquid dripping down from her, and onto the sheet, and knew that it was blood. Kristoff gently kissed away the tears that had snuck out from behind her eyes, and held his position, giving her body the time it needed to adjust to the sudden invasion of his size.

It was only when their eyes met, cerulean locking to coffee, and Anna shifted her hips against his in a silent plea that the blonde groaned, low and deep, crushing his lips against hers before rocking against her languidly.

The love-making of these two star-crossed lovers was unhurried, a slow and tender tangling of bodies that felt as comfortable as mates who have known each other for an eternity and further; it was as though they knew each other in a way that went deeper than physical, a soul-felt connection that was beautifully ancient.

Eventually, though, the urgency caused by that deep ache began to take hold and their movements became faster, harder, the sounds of their mixed moans and flesh against flesh filling the peacefulness of the night's air. Anna's nails ran the length of Kristoff's back, clenching at his shoulder-blades as she met him thrust for thrust. The blonde growled against her lips, his tongue plundering her mouth as their movements became that much more hurried.

"Kristoff… I think… I…" Anna moaned out, feeling a new sensation filling her lower stomach.

"I… Me too… It's… It's going to happen… Anna…" Kristoff moaned back.

Suddenly, Anna gasped against his mouth, a long, loud moan escaping her lips as she came with surprising force, her walls tightening like a vice around his throbbing member. She murmured his name against his lips, her eyes closed in ecstasy as he continued to plunge into her, increasing her orgasm. A particularly rough thrust brought him to the hilt inside her and her walls clenched spastically as a second orgasm ripped through her; this time, she cried out, his name on her lips.

The combination of her orgasm and her cry echoing in his mind brought Kristoff to his own fulfillment and he came, returning the gift of her name as he climaxed, burying his face against her neck as his body shuddered with the force.

With that action, a warm wind filled the room. In the wind formed a shape of a flame, which plunged straight into Anna's chest, straight where her scar from her attempted suicide was. Kristoff sat in awe, the bed sheets around his bare waist. Anna's eyes altered to a right red while a mysterious red cloak of wind surged around her. Slowly, the red veil of power began to swirl down into the very place where the wind had struck Anna, and then submersed itself into her. The seal's vortex sucked in the power, and a visible marking was formed, in the place of her scar of a dancing ember. However, slowly the marking faded with Anna's eyes, until her eyes had reverted back to their normal coloring and the marking had completely vanished into her tan skin.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff murmured as he looked over Anna.

"I… I'm much better than just okay, I'm perfect." Anna breathed lightly, and laid back in peace against the bed, and opened her arms slightly.

Kristoff sighed contently, and laid down beside her, spooning her bare body against her own, and wrapping the sheets around them. Anna gave a hum of satisfaction as she kissed his lips softly, blue eyes hazy with pleasure; her fingers trailed lazily through his blonde tresses, brushing the sweaty strands away from his eyes. He returned the action, tucking auburn strands behind her ears before kissing the tip of her nose sweetly, before they both fell asleep, wrapped up in skin and in sheets.

* * *

Elsa sat in her comfy chair, focused on the letter that her mother had given her, and found her sharp eyes reading it over and over again, trying to find the mistake.

"I just don't understand, Kayden. Why would Mother have told us to find her, but then warned Anna? It doesn't make any sense. And why did she even bother helping us master our powers, and show a genuine interest in helping us, when she was nothing more than a traitor, the whole time? It doesn't make any sense." Elsa sighed with a furrowed brow.

"She obviously wanted to gain your trust. She couldn't do so by telling you and Anna to be separated, or by not helping you with your magic. She was just a little too cocky, and thought that she could kill Anna, before Anna had fully awoken her powers. Speaking of which, that night is tonight, isn't it?" Kayden questioned as he sat next to Elsa.

"Yes, I do believe so." Elsa nodded, and cast a worried glance up to her and her sister's room.

"Hey, it's going to be all okay. If something was wrong, Anna would have already contacted you." Kayden replied and gently ran his hand down Elsa's arm in a reassuring manner.

"Oh, that's not the problem. I could _feel_ how it felt… At least on Anna's side." Elsa blushed lightly, " She's doing just fine. It's more of a protective feeling."

"Oh, I see." Kayden chuckled lightly before taking Elsa's hands in his own.

"Kayden, what are you doing?" Elsa questioned as she looked in his eyes.

"Taking you to your mother's study. That's where you will find your answers about this letter, I just know it." Kayden murmured and pulled Elsa to her feet gently.

Together, they walked out of the room and into her mother's study.

"What does your mother's letter say? Maybe I can help you analyze it." Kayden murmured as he lit a fire in the fireplace, and lit the candles around the room.

Elsa pulled out the letter and leaned against the deep red colored wooden desk and began.

_To my Dearest Elsa,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will already have passed on to the next world. I am sorry that this had to have happened, and I hope that you are doing well. I hope that you and Anna have figured out a way to control your beautiful powers. If not, I will now tell you how to do so, in this letter. But, foremost, I want to apologize for the life that I gave you. I never wanted you to feel the way you did, or be treated by your father the way you were. Isolation is never the way to deal with anything. You can't just push something away because it's different, and it's not right to be scared of something and think it is wrong, simply because they can't understand. I know I didn't do a fantastic job at showing you this, but I loved you with every fiber of my being, and from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, I fell in love with you._

_Elsa, you must listen carefully to what I have to say to you. Your power of ice comes from my family's side, from my older sister named Elisa. It is critical that you learn to master it. I am about to leave on a journey with your father to try and figure out if this rumor is true or not, but there seems to have been a new power of great threat, preparing to destroy this world. You must learn how to master your powers, with the help of your sister. I know it's hardly fair to ask this of you, but if you do not do so, the world that we all know may be lost._

_I know that this all seems like a lot to take in. But don't run away. Don't be like I was, you're so much stronger than I ever could have hoped to have been. Take my advice my dearest Elsa, before you can even begin to start to master your powers, you must allow yourself to be loved, and love yourself in return. You can't conceal. You must feel. You have to let your barriers down, and let the love fill you from the inside. The love you need is not going to come from a man, but from your sister. Trust me, there's no love stronger that anyone could feel for you, than the love that comes from her heart. She asks about you constantly. She never gave up on trying to get into your room, or be close to you. So, Please, get as close as you can to Anna. That is the true balance that you will need to maintain your powers, without her, you will find yourself sinking into a downward spiral of depression and despair. I know it's been hard on you, and I know this won't be an easy task, but you must accept her and let her in, until you and she become literally one mind and one soul. Be strong Elsa, and never forget your own beauty and self-worth. I love you and will always be watching over you. Your power isn't a curse, but a blessing. _

_Never forget that I love you my Elsa, and that I love your sister too with all my heart, mind, soul, and strength. Please, be strong. And forgive me, for I know that my weakness against your father's authority caused you and Anna to endure so much pain. But everything that I did, was truly with the best intention in mind. _

_With all my love,_

_Your Mother._

Elsa sighed as she finished reading and began to pace around the study, in deep thought.

"Your mother wrote those before her trip, did she not?" Kayden questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, yes she did. Why?" Elsa asked as she shot a glance to Kayden.

"Just making sure." Kayden responded as he thought.

Elsa was about to respond, but was silenced when her foot stepped on a board of wood on the floor, which sent a loud creaking noise into the still air. Curious, Elsa bent down and noticed that the board didn't fit so perfectly in the slot. Gingerly, Elsa lifted the board to see a small chest, which she pulled out and was surprised with how light it was. She effortlessly carried it to her mother's old desk, and sat it down before opening the lid.

Inside sat another letter, not sealed and unfinished.

"Kayden… Where did this come from?" Elsa whispered, looking at the chest.

"It was the only item we found after the shipwreck. It was floating near the surface of the wreckage. Kai put it in here as a memorial." Kayden murmured indicating to the chest itself.

Elsa took out the letter and her eyes widened as she read the letter.

_To either of my daughters,_

_Listen close, I don't have much time. You must not seek out my sister. The loneliness and power of the ice has driven her to become a person I no longer can recognize. She is part of a much greater picture than I can foresee, but you must protect yourselves from her. Go see the trolls, just outside of our kingdom. I have instructed them on how to help you and Anna. They will give you a key, once you've both mastered your power. Use it to open my vault in the library. The resources you need to defeat this new enemy will be found in this room. The enemy and their army isn't ready to attack, at least not yet. You have time, although I don't know how much, the army of cursed ones isn't close to being complete, at least not yet. Please keep in mind that I no longer trust my sister, or with either of you. Elsa, Anna… I am sorry to inform you of this, but I don't think I will be making it home from this voyage. I send my love with every drop of ink I can manage to get on this page. Please, keep safe. Please keep your courage.. I lo… _the letter stopped as ink splattered against the weathered paper, indicating that was the last moment their mother had been alive.

"Elsa?" Kayden sighed as she finished with her letter.

"Elisa must have hid this letter, when she arrived in the castle, knowing full well that Anna and I found it hard to go through mother's belongings." Elsa sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Well then, that explains a lot. Doesn't it?" Kayden sighed.

"What do we do now?" Elsa questioned as she looked into Kayden's eyes.

"We prepare. We learn to fight. You and Anna will go into that vault, and find the way to win this war, and train us all in the ways to fight this type of enemy. We have time." Kayden sighed as he looked at Elsa.

"Yes, but how much time?" Elsa murmured as she sat the letter down.

"I don't know. Which is why you better both go visit the trolls as soon as possible." Kayden explained as he went to go inform his men, " Once you know what to do, you can train us on how to fight against these army of cursed magic users. Then we talk to our surrounding countries, and figure out how to plan an attack."

"I guess… War is imminent." Elsa sighed as she walked over and overlooked out the window to her kingdom.

"Yes, but we will fight his on foreign lands. No harm will come to your people, or kingdom." Kayden murmured and bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

The light of the moon filtered into the room where the princess and her future husband lay in bed, wrapped in the sheets from their furious love making. Anna carefully rolled over and looked at Kristoff, and smiled gently as his peaceful sleeping, with a slight smile etched on his face. Anna smiled lightly, her expression ever so soft, and gingerly ran her fingers against his face, and brushed Kristoff's floppy bangs out of his face, before gently untangling herself from his arms, grabbing her robe and putting it on, and walked silently out of the room, and up to check on Adrien.

Anna's bare feet made no noise against the carpet, as she walked up the steps to Adrien's room, and carefully opened his door to see him sitting up in his bed, awake.

Anna smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her gently.

"I'm glad that you are awake," Anna whispered lightly as she looked at him by the light of a flickering candle.

"Yeah, me too." Adrien smiled as looked at Anna, " I heard everything… You said to me while I was unconscious. And I want you to know… Anna, I love you, please come to bed with me." Adrien smiled wider and reached his hand out for Anna.

Anna blushed lightly and widened her eyes slightly as she remembered the feeling of his lips against her own, and suddenly felt a sharp pang in her stomach, the pang of regret. Surely, she didn't regret what she had done with Kristoff, but she knew the news to Adrien would hurt him.

"Adrien… I… I can't." Anna sighed and looked at the ground.

"Why not?" Adrien looked at Anna with a slight crestfallen expression in his eyes.

"Because… I… Just slept with Kristoff, Adrien." Anna sighed as she looked up to see Adrien's happy expression melt right off of his face.

"I see. So all those words you said, meant nothing." Adrien replied curtly as he looked down at his hands above the sheets.

"Adrien… it's not that. I did mean every single one of those words! Please listen to me!" Anna urged as she caught his gaze with her own and walked over to the edge of his bed, "I have known you my whole life and when I was 13, you said that one day, you'd make me your wife. 4 years later you left me, and I was forced to get used to living without you, and everyone said that you were my man to be, but I guess I was just in love with your memory. Don't get me wrong, I love you, I really do, but I can't fight fate for you. I know I said that I would keep my word, and as your best friend, I would do my best to save you from being hurt, but now that I've slept with Kristoff… Things can never go back to how we were. I'm sorry I can't be your world. I really tired, but our stories just didn't mix in the stars." Anna sighed, and Adrien quickly pulled Anna down onto the bed next to him.

"If this is true, then I have one request. Stay the night. Just you and me. And after that, if you can truly look me in the eyes and tell me all of this, only then will I believe you." Adrien whispered, and caught Anna off guard as he put his lips on her own.

Anna's body stiffened, as she desperately tried to find an emotion of need or want for his lips to be on hers, but none happened, and Anna pulled back swiftly.

"Adrien, stop. Just stop. The way that you're holding on to me makes me feel like I can't breathe. Just let me go, just let me go. It just won't feel right with us, God knows I've tried…" Anna cried lightly as she saw the expression in his eyes.

"Leave me be." Adrien whispered as he clutched the sheets.

"Adrien… Please…" Anna whispered, not wanting to be separated from her best friend.

"I said, let me be!" Adrien shouted and Anna jumped off the bed with shock of his forcefulness towards her.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Anna cried as tears ran down her face, and she bolted from his room, distinctively hearing him cry out her name as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

So focused on getting away from Adrien, and wanting the feeling of his lips to be forgotten, Anna ran blindly. She stopped only when she put her hand on the doorknob to her room, and suddenly it dawned on her.

'_Oh God… I cheated… I cheated on Kristoff… What do I do? Oh, God….' _Anna thought desperately and slid down the door, and clutched her knees tightly around her, and began to cry silently.

'_Why can't I just live normal life, why did fate have to be so cruel to me? What if I let you down, what I can't be all that is needed of me? These questions keep burning in my mind… and while there are tons of answers, nothing seems clear! Even if you're nothing more than a memory. If you can hear me…. Please… guide me.'_ Anna thought vigorously.

_"Anna…."_ A ghostly voice replied through the recesses of her mind.

_"What… who's there!"_ Anna gasped, turning around, looking around with her tear soaked eyes.

_"You have forgotten who you are… that's why I seem so distant… without yourself, you cannot remember…. Me…"_ The voice shimmered through her mind.

"…._Mother_….?" Anna whispered her heart daring it to be true.

_"I have never left you…. I have always been inside of you… Anna… This Façade that you are currently wearing is not you. You are the royal heir to the Kingdom of Arendelle, the Princess of fire. Your resolve in stronger than even tempered steel, and you would be surprised to know that even someone such as yourself is more important than you would give yourself credit for."_ The voice replied.

"_Mother… why can I hear you_?" Anna questioned.

_"I was waiting for you to awaken your power. A journey will await you… for new perils are arising… and it will be up to you and your sister to discover the solution… before this world is once again in Turmoil."_ The voice continued, fading lightly.

_"How will I know what to do! I'm only 18, and I was never that great of a princess! I always let you down… Everyone down. I was only a hassle when it came to royal duties… I'm not that smart or that skilled…"_ Anna began, but was cut off as she felt a very warm breeze engulf her.

"_You are my Daughter, and I have complete Faith, in you alone. I love you._ _You will not be doing it alone. I will be at your side…. All you will have to do is call for me, and your ancestors, and we shall guide your paths" _The voice said as if faded into the night.

Anna sat against the door, and wiped her eyes clean, before standing up and quietly opening the door and walking back in. She walked over to the bed and curled back up, and smiled as Kristoff's strong arms found her even in his sleep, and held her protectively against his body.

"This… This is where I belong." Anna sighed lightly and curled back against him, and closed her eyes, preparing for the future fights that would shape the fate of the world as she knew it.

* * *

~ Alright, there we have it. Like I mentioned, updates are going to be slower since I'm starting up classes tomorrow, but I hope that you all continue to support this story just the same. R&&R, please~  
+Awoken Dreamer+


	17. The Cloister Of Trials

~ Hey there! So… Here I go with my newest update for my story. This semester might just be the death of me, but I'm determined to make it through. Thank you for all your continued support, and I hope you all enjoy the turn of events.~

* * *

_So focused on getting away from Adrien, and wanting the feeling of his lips to be forgotten, Anna ran blindly. She stopped only when she put her hand on the doorknob to her room, and suddenly it dawned on her._

_'Oh God… I cheated… I cheated on Kristoff… What do I do? Oh, God….' Anna thought desperately and slid down the door, and clutched her knees tightly around her, and began to cry silently._

_'Why can't I just live normal life, why did fate have to be so cruel to me? What if I let you down, what I can't be all that is needed of me? These questions keep burning in my mind… and while there are tons of answers, nothing seems clear! Even if you're nothing more than a memory. If you can hear me…. Please… guide me.' Anna thought vigorously._

_"Anna…." A ghostly voice replied through the recesses of her mind._

_"What… who's there!" Anna gasped, turning around, looking around with her tear soaked eyes._

_"You have forgotten who you are… that's why I seem so distant… without yourself, you cannot remember…. Me…" The voice shimmered through her mind._

_"….Mother….?" Anna whispered her heart daring it to be true._

_"I have never left you…. I have always been inside of you… Anna… This Façade that you are currently wearing is not you. You are the royal heir to the Kingdom of Arendelle, the Princess of fire. Your resolve in stronger than even tempered steel, and you would be surprised to know that even someone such as yourself is more important than you would give yourself credit for." The voice replied._

_"Mother… why can I hear you?" Anna questioned._

_"I was waiting for you to awaken your power. A journey will await you… for new perils are arising… and it will be up to you and your sister to discover the solution… before this world is once again in Turmoil." The voice continued, fading lightly._

_"How will I know what to do! I'm only 18, and I was never that great of a princess! I always let you down… Everyone down. I was only a hassle when it came to royal duties… I'm not that smart or that skilled…" Anna began, but was cut off as she felt a very warm breeze engulf her._

_"You are my Daughter, and I have complete Faith, in you alone. I love you. You will not be doing it alone. I will be at your side…. All you will have to do is call for me, and your ancestors, and we shall guide your paths" The voice said as if faded into the night._

_Anna sat against the door, and wiped her eyes clean, before standing up and quietly opening the door and walking back in. She walked over to the bed and curled back up, and smiled as Kristoff's strong arms found her even in his sleep, and held her protectively against his body._

_"This… This is where I belong." Anna sighed lightly and curled back against him, and closed her eyes, preparing for the future fights that would shape the fate of the world as she knew it._

* * *

The light orange hues of the early rising sun over the Arendelle Mountain's as the early dawn's light began to filter out the darkness of the night, filtered through the light curtains of Anna's room. The young princess' eyes fluttered open gently as she felt a pair of soft, warm lips trailing down her bare shoulder. That's when it dawned on the fledgling princess that the memories of her love making were not just some fantasy driven memory, but an actual and very much so existent, reality.

"Good morning, my Älskling" Kristoff murmured as he felt Anna stretch out her body against his own.

"Älskling?" Anna questioned with a light whisper as she turned to face Kristoff.

"Yes, where I come from, that means my beloved one." Kristoff smiled as Anna blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"Well, good morning back at you, sweetie" Anna smiled as she lightly ran her fingers over his morning scruff.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kristoff responded as he closed his eyes and leaned into her lovingly soft touch.

"Yes, a little sore, but that's to be expected." Anna replied as she still felt the aftermath of her first time.

"It will go away, and next time it won't feel so bad, I promise." Kristoff smiled as Anna smirked lightly up at him.

"Who said that the first time felt bad? Sure, it hurt at first… But trust me, nothing has ever felt so amazing in my whole life." Anna smiled lightly and sat up slightly so she could kiss Kristoff gently.

The two lovers were broken apart as a sharp knock came from the door.

"Princess?" Kai's voice called out from the other side, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Kai." Anna sung back gently before yawning silently.

"Breakfast is served, the majesty is already down and waiting for you." Kai responded as he walked away from the door.

"Come on, gotta get up!" Anna sung as she grabbed the sheet and pulled it around her as she jumped out of bed and to her closet to grab a dress.

"Anna… just come back to bed. Skip breakfast." Kristoff smirked as he ruffled his hair.

"Can't. Gotta go see Elsa! I'm sure she's worried about me, and wants to check in, oooh, and then we gotta go see the trolls, and gotta start practicing my powers, nope. No time to sleep. Get up mister lazy butt." Anna chirped as she slid on her dress after sliding on her undergarments.

"Well, maybe we should make love every night. It sure makes you into a morning person." Kristoff smiled lightly as Anna threw her hair back into her braids and went into the bathroom to rinse out her mouth, and apply a soft coat of eyeliner.

"Well, we won't know unless we try" Anna sung out and ran out of the bathroom, all ready for her day in less than 10 minutes.

"C'mon!" Anna whined and pulled at Kristoff's arm gently.

" I'm going to skip breakfast, love. I need to get cleaned up, and get these sheets down to the maid since Elsa sleeps in here with you, and I'm sure she would be freaked out if she saw your blood on them. And then I need to go see the trolls, and prepare them for your meeting, after I finish up a bunch of paper work for the ice harvesting." Kristoff smiled lightly as Anna sighed and brushed it off.

"Okay, I'll catch you later then." Anna smiled and leaned down and kissed Kristoff before bouncing out of the room and down to the dining room, where Elsa was waiting patiently for her.

* * *

"More coffee, your majesty?" Gerda questioned as she prepared to fill Elsa's cup for the fifth time that morning.

"Yes, in fact, you may as well leave the whole Kraft with me." Elsa smiled apologetically as she rubbed her sleep deprived eyes. She had been up literally all night in a desperate attempt to try and figure out a solution to the war. There had to be something else that could be done, something she was overlooking.

Next to her, Adrien sat looking at his hands and not daring to look at Elsa. His bloodshot eyes were kept hidden under his long bangs as he remembered the look of sadness that had been on Anna's face the night before.

'_I'm such a fucking idiot. I never should have hurt her like that. I knew better. Why did I have to speak before thinking, she's probably going to walk in here, and leave once she sees me.' _Adrien thought to himself, and as if he was thinking a premonition, Anna pushed open the doors and walked in, stopping in her mid-walk as her eyes locked onto Adrien's, who had looked up to see who was walking in.

"Adrien…" Anna whispered, and bit her lower lip hard as she saw his eyes, knowing he too had a night of tears and overthinking, and it was all her fault, like everything else.

"Anna…" Elsa smiled and walked over and embraced her sister in a loving hug.

'_Are you okay?' _Elsa thought to Anna as she didn't wish to have such a conversation in front of anyone else.

'_I'm wonderful… Everything is… Fine. .'_ Anna responded and gradually undid herself from her sister's embrace gently and smiled reassuringly at Elsa, who looked at her with weary eyes.

'_Fine…'_

"Adrien, I'm glad to see you here." Anna brusquely said as she sat down in her spot, on the right side of Elsa.

"Yes, me too. A nice healthy breakfast will do me wonders, I'm sure." Adrien hesitantly responded as Anna put her napkin on her lap, avoiding her sister's stare of confusion.

"Yes. I'm sure it will." Anna responded, as she sipped from her cup of tea.

"Excuse me, but Princess, you have a letter from the Eastern Isles." Kai interrupted with a bow and presented the letter to Anna, who took it with slightly shaking fingertips.

"T…Thank you." Anna smiled lightly and took the letter, and carefully broke the seal before reading the letter.

"_To the fairest Princess of Arendelle,_

_It has occurred to me that the coronation of the princess has not yet occurred. As you are well knowing of, the Queen's coronation was when she turned 21 of age. However, the princess is to be royally presented before the turning age of 19, due to the fact that unless some horrible mishap occurs, you will never have the throne. It is customary for you to be presented into society, to be selected by a prince to become the next prince of Arendelle, or to become Queen to a new kingdom all together. I seem to recall that your birthday is coming around the corner very soon, on the 11__th__ of April, and I know that you must have the coronation before that date. I was thinking that perhaps you had already sent out the invitations, and was simply sending you my RSVP, that I of course will be attending. It will be a grand night, and I am very much looking forward to who you choose, as well as all the other kingdoms, I am sure. Please respond with the appropriate date, and I will see you then, my princess. _

_Best Regards,_

_King Dimitri, of the Eastern Isles. _

_P.S.- I'm very much looking forward to seeing you with my son, as well as most other countries. For once in your life, try not to be such a screw up, and don't let us down. You wouldn't want to cause an issue, and be more of a burden than you already are to the Queen. I'm sure she's tired of cleaning up after your mistakes._

* * *

At this, Anna clutched the paper tightly in her fists, and shot a hard glare up to Adrien, who was sipping at his coffee, but immediately stopped when he saw Anna's death stare.

"What's wrong with you, Anna?" Adrien questioned, as Elsa caught wind of her sister's sudden change in demeanor, and quickly shot a glance at her.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you? That's why you did what you did last night, isn't it? Was it some desperate attempt to have your place in my kingdom? Do you have any idea how sick and tired I am of people using me to gain power? Do you?!" Anna shouted and pushed back from the table as she stood up.

"Whoa, calm yourself down. I don't have the vaguest idea what you are talking about." Adrien sighed and stood up as well.

"I don't believe you. First, you show up here almost in death's hand and then you proceed to share your deepest feelings for me, making yourself out to be some martyr, so that my stupid heart would fall for your tricks, and you suddenly would be in? I can't believe you would go behind my back like this! And more importantly, why did I not know that this stupid ball had to even happen? I don't want to be courted, I don't want to be presented like some cut of meat for the day for all these princes to take a grab at. My fate and my life is with Kristoff and that is literally the end of this ludicrous conversation. I will not be in attendance to this, and you cannot make me!" Anna shouted back and quickly shut her eyes as she felt them starting to change, as her pendent immediately heated up.

"How do you know that you belong with Kristoff? Don't you think you belong with someone who is immortal, just like you? Don't you think that it would be better to be with someone who wouldn't just leave you, and die? Making you spend an eternity alone?" Adrien shouted back and advanced towards Anna.

"Don't even go there!" Anna shouted back and clenched her fist tightly, not even calming down as Elsa stood up and reassuringly ran her cool fingers down Anna's back gently.

"Adrien, enough." Elsa sighed as she felt the intense heat coming from her sister's skin.

"Well, I don't like that you are thinking that I had anything to do with what my bastard of a father is planning on doing! And so what if you have to go through one night of men courting you, it's not the end of the world. You have a duty to this kingdom and the longstanding practices which have made this kingdom to be what it is. It's bad enough that they will have immortal rulers. You need to grow up, Anna!"Adrien shouted back, ignoring Elsa's warning.

"I'm so sick and tired of people telling me what to do! My whole life has been nothing but "Do this" and "say this" and "act this way", I'm tired of not being enough, Adrien. I can't hurt Kristoff like that! How do you think he would feel to see all these men all over me, trying to catch my heart?" Anna shouted back clenching her fists tighter together.

"No more badly than he would feel if he knew about you cheating on him with me last night." Adrien retorted.

* * *

That was when it happened. Anna felt something click within her being, a deep raging, burning, feeling that was threatening to explode from her. She felt Elsa's hand tighten, and heard a distinctive gasp of shock escape her sister's lips, and she knew that her secret, her mistake that she had tried so desperately to forget, had just been revealed.

Anna could feel her composure slipping, she could feel herself beginning to fall. She was losing her grip, she was losing control, and she knew that very soon, she was going to end up hurting those she cared about.

Without thinking, without looking back, Anna tore away from Elsa's loving care and sprinted as fast as she could. She could hear her sister desperately calling out her name, but she knew she couldn't stop.

Her heart beat pounded in her ears, her bare feet screamed in pain as she ran over the loose rocks and ground of the ground near the castle, until she saw what she needed. The pond. Of course.

Without a moment's hesitation, Anna jumped through the air, and landed in the freezing cold and flawless water of the pond.

Underwater, Anna screamed as her power finally shot through her, turning into nothing more than a swarm of bubbles that went to the surface of the pond. Water filled her lungs, but she couldn't surface until it all had filtered out, until she could no longer hurt anyone with the power that flowed freely.

After a few seconds, Anna felt the burning of her lungs and she popped to the surface, gasping for air desperately. Clumsily, she climbed out of the pond, and made her way to the solid ground where she fell back onto the grass, and looked up at the sun that was now all over the sky.

'_Well, that ended just perfectly.' _Anna thought with a sarcastic sigh.

' _Anna!' _Elsa's voice rang through her mind and her ears as the queen came running to Anna's side.

"Sorry…" Anna mumbled as she sat up and begun to ring out the water from her hair.

"We need to learn how to get your powers under control, I can't have you running off like that, like I did!" Elsa sighed and helped Anna to her feet.

"I didn't mean to react that way… I just…. Adrien really…" Anna mumbled as she felt her dress begin to dry from the heat that was still coming off of her skin.

" It's okay… but Anna…." Elsa stopped and worryingly looked into Anna's eyes.

"No. I didn't really cheat! I went to check on Adrien… After… And we started talking, and before I knew it, he had pulled me onto his bed, and was kissing me. Which, I rejected by the way." Anna mumbled and looked to see Adrien walking down the path.

"Anna… I'm so sorry. I don't know why I keep losing it at you." Adrien sighed.

"You never mastered your power, so it's like me… the feelings just become too strong." Anna sighed and looked at the ground nervously.

"Anna, I want to make things right with you, I really do. And with everyone. I wasn't planning on being alive. I planned on dying. This… Is a real shock to my system." Adrien sighed as Anna looked up with a meaningful stare.

"Look, I need you. You're my best friend Adrien. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I tried to keep what we had once, but I was wrong, and it wasn't what I really needed. Still, without you, there will just be a void. I don't want all the memories that we have to be nothing but regrets, and I don't want all the time that I spent with you every day being nothing more than a memory. You were the only friend I had, Adrien. I need you, but I can't keep having this conflict. Kristoff… Is the one I love, who holds my heart. And Elsa is the one who I love with a love stronger than I have with Kristoff, a love stronger than any this world has ever known. But, just like I need them, I need you by my side. I need you to help me get through this. I can't lose my best friend, Adrien. I already thought I had, and I can't live with that feeling for the rest of my existence. Please, just stay." Anna sighed lightly as she looked nervously at the ground.

"Stay? After everything, and you still want me here?" Adrien asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Of course I do! You're human, and you've made mistakes, but you also know me. I can't stay mad at anyone for too long, it's just not in my nature. Besides, it's too dangerous out there, especially since you will be targeted. Stay, and master your powers. Just like I have to." Anna responded as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I promise, I will protect you and you as well your majesty, for the remainder of my existence." Adrien bowed lightly as Anna smiled along with Elsa.

"Anna, I have a solution to your issue about your so-called coronation." Adrien said suddenly as he stood up.

"Really? Let's hear it, because truthfully, I have nothing." Anna sighed, earning a confused glance from Elsa, who had not read the letter.

"We put on a show. Give him exactly what he wants." Adrien smirked mischievously as the three of them began to walk back to the castle.

"Put on show, huh?" Anna chuckled as she immediately recognized his trademark smirk, the one he always had before they did something to get into trouble as children.

"My father wants me here, with you right? Well, if he sees us together, and I give him false information that he so desperately wants about your fire powers, Anna… Maybe I can get him off of our backs, and off of yours especially." Adrien explained, and Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Pretend that we were together, huh? Oh man… That wouldn't piss anyone off, would it?" Anna chuckled as she thought of Kristoff's expression, if he had heard this conversation.

"Well, actually, not really. You can explain the whole situation to Kristoff, I'm sure. He only wants you to be safe, and this would assuredly keep you safe!" Adrien smiled as they walked back inside.

"I can try and talk to him, but he's not as understanding about this type of stuff as you would think. He really doesn't like the idea of anyone else with me…" Anna sighed as she brushed a loose stand of hair from her face.

"I'll be down in the training grounds, just let me know what you think, after you've thought and talked it through." Adrien bowed, and walked off, leaving Anna and Elsa alone.

* * *

"Finally, I want to hear all about last night." Elsa smiled as she and Anna walked the royal grounds.

"Um… You want to know, everything?" Anna blushed lightly.

"You can spare me the details, but are you feeling alright?" Elsa questioned, a hint of worry in her eyes, betraying her calm tone.

"Elsa… I'm okay, really. It felt…. Right. Natural. I don't know, like it was supposed to happen." Anna smiled lightly as she began to think about the previous night's events.

"Do you want me to move back into my own room, so you can share yours with Kristoff, every night?" Elsa asked, and stopped as Anna looked back at her with a saddened expression.

"First of all, we aren't going to be going at it, every chance we get. Secondly, as wonderful as he is, he doesn't stop my night terrors. If you want to leave, that's your choice. But I would rather that you didn't. I really like having you next to me and cuddling me throughout the night. I don't want to lose that." Anna murmured as she played with her hands.

"Then I won't leave, I promise." Elsa smiled as she walked up and gently put her arm around Anna who pushed gently into her sister's embrace.

"Anna!" A familiar voice called out, and Anna turned around to see Kristoff smiling, as he ran straight to her, and practically tackled her with a hug.

"Hey!" Anna playfully screamed, holding onto his strong shoulders.

"I got the key, from the trolls! I didn't want you to take such a long journey away from the safety of the castle, so I went down and got it from them, for you. They said that you just have to find the book in the library, and in the middle of one of the one book's, the key will fit perfectly, and will unlock the trial for you to master your power." Kristoff smiled as Elsa smiled thankfully at Kristoff.  
"Thank you, I didn't want her to leave the castle until she was fully trained, and ready to defend herself." Elsa sighed with relief as Anna held the key in her hand gently.

"Then… I guess it's time to go to the library, right?" Anna whispered, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Elsa questioned, feeling Anna's emotions strong.

"Um, no… I… I will find you all once I've completed the training. But… please don't be too far." Anna whispered back and took off to the library.

'_I'll be right here, always. Just focus on getting back to me in one piece.' _Anna heard through her mind, and smiled lightly.

' _I love you, Elsa. Never forget that.' _

* * *

Anna reached the library, and shoved the heavy doors open, and quickly took to her mother's side of the library.

'_Alright Mother, how will I know what book?' _Anna asked after a few moments of quiet concentration, trying to reach her mother through the ancient barriers of her mind. At first, only silence met her ears and mind, and Anna began to pace the room, as her sharp eyes locked onto the many books located in the section.

_'Couldn't the trolls at least explained what the damn book looked like?'_ Anna cringed as she began to run her fingertips against the sides of all the books.

Finally, as she reached the last row, her fingers lingered on a book that felt different from the others, as if a form of heat was coming from the pages. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the seal of fire burnt into the thick leather covering as she pulled it out from the shelf. Taking the key out of her dress pocket, Anna placed the key into the middle of the book, and distinctively heard a light clicking sound and she closed the book. It was then that the book flew right out of her hands, as if it came alive, and caused Anna to scream in surprise. As the book went straight back into its appropriate spot, the bookcase began to dissolve, until Anna was met with a large hole in the wall, with no way to see what was even an inch in front of her. Any worries she had felt, she left outside the door as she began to descend the weathered and cracked stairs into the unknown, guided only by the timid voice that echoed through her mind.

'_Be strong, my daughter.' _

The mist swirled around the feet of the young princess as Anna opened the dark heavy doors, which were located at the bottom of the steps. She continued walking down the weathered and cracked stairs, as the fog wrapping around her legs like cool streams of water. As she continued down, her heart jumped into her throat at every small creak. Soon enough though, Anna was greeted with a small amount of light which was that of what appeared to be stars, burning feebly in the velvet sky above her. As she reached the bottom, the floor moved under her feet as if the Earth was shaking. It dawned on her that the floor of the cavern was in pieces, anchored at the bottom. Anna stopped to peer beneath one of the cracks only to see the even darkness between the cracks, and knew not of what was below her.

"This place… None of this is truly real, It's more like I'm in a nightmare, right?" Anna said out loud to no one.

A figure moved in front of Anna, which caused her to shout in fright. The figure's face could not be seen, as smoke swirled around them. Her white leather cloak covered her body, leaving only her mouth visible.

"State your name." The figure ordered in a feminine monotone voice.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle." Anna spoke clearly, even though she was shaking like a leaf inside.

"I know then of your desire. You will have to go through a series of trials. You must relive the most painful experiences of your life. If you can succeed in defeating your past, you will advance to the next. At the end, assuming that you were successful, you will see who I am. If not, you will be transported back to your realm and have to start all over. Do you wish to continue?" The figure asked.

"I am…. But, I have just one question… Is any of this, real? Like, can I actually get hurt or die down here?" Anna asked rather innocently.

"This place is made of your deepest fears. It is a world located within your subconscious, so therefore, no. You cannot get injured, and you certainly cannot die down here. But just like your nightmares, fear is a choice. However, danger… Is very much real." The figure replied, as it faded back into the darkness.

The room lit up, and Anna gasped at what she saw. A river flowed through the room she was in, obviously part of the trial. The river itself was a jade green trail of sludge that moved as if it was being restrained. From the toxic concoction, Swords came to the surface with detached hands still holding the handles. Swirls of smoke arose and filled the air with a light fragrance of mint. Flowers bloomed around the river's shore, now red stained from the blood that the ground had absorbed. Anna followed the river, until she reached a set of metallic doors with the Arendelle symbol engraved, and attempted to figure out what to do. There was no keyhole, or handles, only a basin and a very sharp dagger. Anna took the lethal blade into her hand.

_'Of course… it needs my blood.' _Anna thought, and touched the scar on her chest gently. Suddenly, the need was there. A strong and undying need to slice into her body, the craving to separate her mind from her emotional pain and on physical instead. Pushing the feeling aside, Anna shook her head, in an attempt to clear her mind.

'_No… I can't shed one ounce of my blood. I need to be at full strength.'_ Anna thought as she looked down at the basin.

Acting solely on instinct, Anna jogged to the edge of the river, and grabbed two long swords off of a floating corpse and plunged them into the river. She grunted in effort as she lifted an impaled body out of the sludge and pulled it onto the shore. Using the dagger, she sliced out the corpses' eyes. Blood ran down, like tears, and filled the basin. Deep lines engraved in the door expanded, and the massive doors swung open.

Anna gagged, as the putrid smell of rotting flesh and sea water filled the air. She suddenly felt an odd sensation, as she noticed that her body was shrinking. She felt the sensation of the warmth of her powers being deactivated, and she began to gasp nervously. The scenery began to change, as a bloody, wooden, doorframe met her eyes. Startled, Anna ran up the nearest stairs she could find, which led her straight onto a weathered deck, being pelted with heavy rain drops from the unmerciful skies above. Corpses filled the turbulent waters beneath the ship, and blood was running down the deck, like a flood. Anna cringed as she ran forward, but with every turn the images became more and more realistic.

The final step resulted in Anna tripping, and falling into the cabin room. Her wide eyes shot all around her.

_'No….'_ Anna desperately thought.

Her eyes lingered on her Mother and Father, drowned in their own pools of blood. Anna ran forward, and picked up the head of her Mother and began to cry.

_"You could have saved her…"_ A voice called throughout the air.

Anna dropped the head of her mother, and screamed as the mangled body stood on its own, moving towards her completely unnaturally.

_"If you had been stronger… You could have saved us all."_ The corpse of her mother said, as it began to crawl across the floor towards Anna.

"No! Get away from me!" Anna shouted, her voice as child, just like it had been when her parent's had died.

Anna turned on her heel, running out of the death place of her parents. She spun around as she saw all of the crew members, hobbling towards her, blood running freely from their open wounds, and torn off ligaments.

"Anna….." The horde chanted.

"You are worthless." A figure said from behind the corpse army.

"Stay back!" Anna shouted, running backwards.

"It's due time you face what you weren't strong enough to face… Anna" The figured whispered into the wind.

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault! I am not to blame! I didn't cause this prophesy to occur, and the only reason why I couldn't help was because I was being restrained from Elsa, which was all your fault, father. I am strong enough! I have the power now… I… I will not be held back! I didn't kill you!" Anna shouted, as her body becoming stronger.

"My fault? You foolish little girl… in order for you to learn anything new, you have to forget the past… and forget all you know." Her father murmured through the shadows.

Anna froze in place, her eyes wide. As she stood still, gnarled hands of the dead Arendelle crew members wrapped around her numb body. She stood still, allowing her body to be engulfed with these corpses. She could feel the warm liquid of their blood drenching every inch of her body, but still did not scream.

Anna began to push the previous memories of all she had known out of her mind. She reopened her eyes, and took in everything again as if it was the first time. Her mind searched for one thing… just one small amount of information that she had lost in her juvenile reminiscence.

_'There has to be something… just one thing…'_ Anna thought desperately.

Just then, her eyes shot opened. She jumped out of the dog pile of corpses, her feet a good twelve feet into the air. Her father looked up at his youngest daughter with mild curiosity. Anna landed neatly on a piece of broken ship, just out of reach of the hoard.

"You didn't do this because you wanted my powers to be put at bay… You did this to protect it, didn't you?" Anna shouted into the crowd.

"Anna…" her father whispered.

"No… You didn't do this to hurt anyone. I don't know what happened… but you knew something was wrong with Elisa and Dimitri… and you had to do this to…save me. You knew that if I was paired up with Adrien, my power would never be awoken… I never could be used by anyone as a weapon of destruction. You did this… because you loved me." Anna whispered.

Her father did not say anything, but smiled gently.

"Good bye… My little Princess."

The scene began to fade, as the mysterious figure showed up right in front of Anna.

"You passed the first trial."

Anna stood trembling, her heart racing.

"The second trial is just up ahead." The figure spoke, before vanishing.

_'I have to know now… I have to!'_ Anna thought, determination running through her like blood.

* * *

Anna ran until she reached a door with the fire symbol etched into the cold marble. Anna closed her eyes, and focused her energy into her right hand, and gasped as her hand was engulfed in a dancing flame. It was then that she placed her hand on the wall, and the marble cracked, leading into the new trial. However, just as she broke though, a wave of smoke poured out. Inside the smoke, there were faces, screaming for retribution and hands with gnarled fingers grasping for what was lost, those who lost control of their fire, and had been burnt into nothing but smoke. Not looking back, Anna sped out of the small hall. The mist bit at her heels and Anna felt her skin break, and felt the warm moisture spill down to her feet, staining the stairs with her very life supply. With only a couple stairs remaining, Anna turned around, and slashed through the tainted mist, her hands engulfed in the only light that could be found in the hellish dark. Anna felt the numbing of her body being emerged in the infected mist. She could feel the scrapping of nails, and hear the gnashing of teeth, so close that Anna thought maybe she was the one doing the action, herself.

As the mist cleared, Anna stood panting. The sound of water falling brought Anna to her senses. She looked up, seeing that she was underwater. As her lungs burned, she lunged to the surface. She gasped a lungful amount of oxygen as she looked around. She was near the ice castle, and she cringed lightly at the memory. Anna looked down into the water, and noticed that her platinum streak was back in her hair. A burning sensation filled her body as she screamed out in pain, her body doubling over. On the shore, Anna saw Elsa. She was with Hans, who were sharing a passionate kiss.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, rushing forward.

" Fool. She's mine." Hans murmured, as chains of water shot out from his hands, entrapping Anna as she fell to the ground.

The blue chains latched onto Anna's wrists and ankles, pinning her down to the ground. Her arms shot upwards, immediately trying to break free from their hold on her. Hans simply smirked, before he moved his lips down to Elsa's neck as he sucked gently, earning a respectively loud moan from Elsa.

"Elsa… Please…" Anna whimpered, watching helplessly as Hans lay Elsa down to the ground.

It was in that instant that the chains were released, and Anna bounded forward. She shot through the air, only to go right through Elsa, as if she didn't exist. A thin layer of mist formed around a nude Hans and Elsa as they began to make love.

"No… This isn't how it goes! I stopped you, Hans! You couldn't woo my sister like this, and use her to gain a royal standing as king! Elsa, please! Snap out of it! You're in danger!" Anna shouted into the abyss.

"Oh… Hans…." Elsa moaned.

Hans continued his actions, until he grabbed a long sword, ready to plunge it through Elsa, and ready to fulfill the so called accident that he had always planned for the Queen.

"Stop….STOP… Elsa… I love you! You have to realize that you are in danger. Please, Elsa! I can't be responsible for loosing you, this isn't right. I… I'm not to blame for this! I'm not the reason why this had to happen, why you are targeted. Please… I need you. " Anna shouted, releasing the words of past fear that she had held in herself for months.

The scene began to dissolve once more, and Anna knelt down on one knee, a tear of frustration falling.

The figure appeared once more. She walked over, and gingerly picked up Anna and put her onto her feet.

"You have passed. Now… can you handle the truth?" The figure asked.

"After all that, I'm sure I'm ready for anything." Anna nodded.

The figure released her hood, and her long dark brown hair flowed gently. Her sharp hazel eyes locked into the crystal blue of Anna's.

"….Mother!" Anna shouted, immediately falling to one her knees, in respect.

* * *

"Anaa…I knew this day would come." The woman lightly smiled, kneeling down.

"How…" Anna asked, her eyes wide.

"Listen to me. When I was the Queen… I too struggled with what was happening with you and Elsa, especially when it came down to you being with Adrien, and then with my sister. I began to worry there might be some conspiracy being set up. You see… My sister, Elisa was at one time the gentlest soul in the world. When the council of my prior kingdom found out about her and my powers, they began to act…odd. They began to seclude her, and myself. Away from one another, and even in my young age, I began to know something wasn't right. When we were finally separated forever, she changed. Her heart became fully enclosed in ice, one that cannot just be melted or broken through. While I reigned with your father, I did my best to help you and your sister not reach the same fate as she and I endured… but things were too far gone to help. I knew that something would happen, so I secretly placed a portion of my magic in this room, knowing that you would be in need of my assistance to master your power one day. I had complete faith in you back then Anna, and I still do." The queen smiled gently as she ran her fingers down Anna's face gently.

"Please… Tell me everything! I am the current princess… and I awoke my power, as of last night. I want to change Elisa, as well as this prophesy, and save not just the world, but these poor cursed ones as well. I want to make things right…" Anna pleaded.

"Adrien was given orders by Dimitri to make you fall in love with him, earn Elsa's trust, then destroy you, and find this information to build his army, because he wants the power of control over the world…because he is thirsty for power. Adrien, of course did not have to oblige… but he did. He did it because he was terrified of what might happen to him if he failed, But, things did not go accordingly to plan, as you stopped Hans, and not himself, which was the tool for him to earn trust. Now, don't get me wrong… Adrien regretted it. Now, he holds the truest intentions, trying his best to undermine his father's plans… and keep you as well as Elsa and the whole kingdom safe. He asked that you not know this information… for he feared you would attack the Eastern Isles out of anger and betrayal." Her mother explained.

"You mean to tell me… he changed, so he could protect me?" Anna asked.

"In a way yes... for you see, something happened … right after you tried to join me, in the afterlife." Her mother stopped as she looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"Please… continue." Anna nodded.

"He fell in love with you. At least, that's what he thinks. However, his part of the prophesy is not with you, but with someone who is close to you, as closer to you as you could be to yourself. That person is who he is destined to be with, forever, and for eternity. The only person in the world who can save him from the affliction of his powers, and allow him to be whole, like you are with Kristoff." Her mother hesitated.

"Who… is she?" Anna probed.

"Your sister, Elsa." Her mother smiled lightly

"Are you…" Anna started but was unable to finish her sentence.

"Your match was with Kristoff from the time of your birth, until now. That was what fate had in mind. For no one could make love in a more pure and stronger fashion than he could for you, and balance out your powers, while keeping you close to Elsa, even closer to her than you would be to him. But for lightning to be controlled, it needs a balance. A balance which can stop the lightning, and counter it, but also heal scars from the past. You see, the ice acts as both, a water mix to aid in the balancing of his lightning without overpowering his power completely, like a pure water type would do, and the healing qualities of the ice are what will help with the scars from the past. Elsa is who he is drawn to, not you my daughter, but unfortunately, neither one of them recognize it, yet. Give it some time, and they will. But Anna, he will need you just as much as you need him. He can't handle the pain of losing anyone else. His past is full enough of pain. You and he are connected to a certain extent, as well." The Queen explained further.

"Does anyone else know of this?" Anna pressed.

"No." Her mother replied, "It's about time for me to go. I have set amounts of magic set up in this room, and my time is about up. I think you know what you need to… for now." Her mother said quickly said.

"I… Yes" Anna replied in a whisper.

"Good. Don't you ever tell anyone about what you know… keep it inside of you… and let it change you and help you. And… remember… Keep your friends close… but your enemies closer. I know things seem hard, but like I told you, I live within in you, and I will assist you as much as I can, just search for yourself and you will find me. I love you Anna, and I am so proud of the young woman you have become." Her mother said as she faded away, and Anna was transported back into the library, where Elsa was pacing around anxiously, as she had heard Anna's scream from the book flying out of her hands, and had waited until her sister reappeared.

Anna stood in the room, tears falling down her face and onto the floor. She had been such an idiot… and now it was time to make up for all of these years lost in vain. She had wasted so much of her life feeling that she was nothing but a bother, but truly she wasn't. She was alive. And it was time that she lived out life to the best that she could, and give everyone the absolute best of her. Anna, the real Anna, was back.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted and ran over and kissed away Anna's tears gently and hugged her close.

"I… I'm safe Elsa…" Anna smiled and reassuringly grabbed Elsa's arm with her warm touch.

"Did… Did you?" Elsa questioned as she searched in her sister's eyes.

"Come down to the training grounds with me, and see for yourself." Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand in her own, and led the way down to where she would discover the full potential of her powers, fueled by the hopeful words of her mother, and the desire to change the fate of this world, after all.

' _I won't let you down Mom, I will save this world, I will save the cursed ones, and I will do so with Elsa, Kristoff, and Adrien by my side. We will take on this fight together, and I will personally save your sister, from the nightmare she has become. I promise, my life on it.' _

* * *

~ Well, there you go, a nice long update. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm hoping to keep my updates going out every 5 days, but like I said, I don't know how this semester is really going to go at this point. But, I will do my best to update before a week. Now then, I want you all to respond with your input. ***My questions are – 1- how would you all like Anna's power to be used? Through a sword, through her bow and arrow, through her hands like a fire bender, (Or a mix of all the above). 2- How would you like Elsa and Adrien realize the pull of their hearts in fate's design? (Open to any option at this point, can't really come up with a good scene in my head), 3- Anna's coronation: Do you like the plot or would you rather something else happen, instead of Anna and Adrien pretending to be a couple? (Definitely open to suggestions at this point). I expect some feedback, I know you all have opinions, and so let me hear them! I know there are some real jerk writers on here, but I actually value all of your thoughts (as long as they aren't hateful) and opinions, and LOVE to hear them, so please, just "let it go" and give your opinion. Thank you for the PM's I received for encouragement, I needed the boost, more than you could know.~ :)

* * *

+Awoken Dreamer+


	18. Lightening VS Fire

~ A.N.- Hello to all of my favorite readers. :) It's time for another update! I was able to get enough feedback to pretty much determine how the fate of this chapter will go. But no hints will come from me, you'll just have to sit back and enjoy. I would also like to make note that I'm just about half way (or less) done with this story, so things should be "heating up"… No pun intended… Also, a special shoutout to Writingwolf14, as this story was able to reconnect us, after years of being separated, just like Anna and Elsa. Thank you for reviewing and giving me advice. This whole story is dedicated to you, my best friend, like my sister, who was taken away from me, and now I have back in my life. ~

* * *

_"Does anyone else know of this?" Anna pressed._

_"No." Her mother replied, "It's about time for me to go. I have set amounts of magic set up in this room, and my time is about up. I think you know what you need to… for now." Her mother said quickly said._

_"I… Yes" Anna replied in a whisper._

_"Good. Don't you ever tell anyone about what you know… keep it inside of you… and let it change you and help you. And… remember… Keep your friends close… but your enemies closer. I know things seem hard, but like I told you, I live within in you, and I will assist you as much as I can, just search for yourself and you will find me. I love you Anna, and I am so proud of the young woman you have become." Her mother said as she faded away, and Anna was transported back into the library, where Elsa was pacing around anxiously, as she had heard Anna's scream from the book flying out of her hands, and had waited until her sister reappeared._

_Anna stood in the room, tears falling down her face and onto the floor. She had been such an idiot… and now it was time to make up for all of these years lost in vain. She had wasted so much of her life feeling that she was nothing but a bother, but truly she wasn't. She was alive. And it was time that she lived out life to the best that she could, and give everyone the absolute best of her. Anna, the real Anna, was back._

_"Anna!" Elsa shouted and ran over and kissed away Anna's tears gently and hugged her close._

_"I… I'm safe Elsa…" Anna smiled and reassuringly grabbed Elsa's arm with her warm touch._

_"Did… Did you?" Elsa questioned as she searched in her sister's eyes._

_"Come down to the training grounds with me, and see for yourself." Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand in her own, and led the way down to where she would discover the full potential of her powers, fueled by the hopeful words of her mother, and the desire to change the fate of this world, after all._

_' I won't let you down Mom, I will save this world, I will save the cursed ones, and I will do so with Elsa, Kristoff, and Adrien by my side. We will take on this fight together, and I will personally save your sister, from the nightmare she has become. I promise, my life on it.'_

* * *

Anna beamed as she gripped her sister's cool hand in her own tighter, as she sped up her pace as the excitement to show Elsa her magic increased.

"Anna, slow down!" Elsa chuckled as Anna pulled her outside of the castle and to the training ground, where Kristoff and Adrien were waiting.

The two sisters came to a sudden stop, as Anna looked at Kristoff and Adrien, with happiness gleaming off of her eyes.

"Anna, did you… Manage to gain full control?" Kristoff questioned as he hesitantly walked forward to his beloved, nervous that she had not.

Anna cocked her head lightly as she noticed his hesitance. It was like he was almost scared of her.

"Yes, I promise." Anna quickly reassured.

"So then, I say it's time for a match to see your full potential." Adrien called over to Anna, as he neatly spun his sword in his hand.

Anna smirked lightly at the challenge, and nodded her head eagerly.

"Oh, it's so on!" Anna called out and sidestepped around Kristoff and walked to her changing area, and went behind her curtain to pull on pants and a blouse, before walking back out.

"You might want to put your armor on, I have no intention of being easy on you." Adrien called out with a playful smirk as Anna struggled to keep her balance while tucking in her pants to her black leather boots.

"Ha, funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Anna called back as she straightened out, and walked over to grab her signature sword from the nearby sword rack.

"Anna, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kristoff sighed as he raised an eyebrow uncertainly.

"Well, I need to show you all what I can do. And do be honest, I need to be challenged. The regular guards don't really hold a threat to me. And besides, he's my best friend, he would never hurt me." Anna smiled and looked up at Elsa, who gave her nod of approval.

"I agree with Anna, Kristoff." Elsa smiled as she looked at her younger sister, who was about to explode from excitement.

"Fine." Kristoff sighed and leaned back against the stone railing, and crossing his arms.

"Elsa, if you wouldn't mind, could you create walls and ceiling of the thickest ice you can muster? That way the magic should be contained." Anna called out, earning a surprised look from Elsa.

"That is a good idea, of course" Elsa nodded and spun her hands neatly, creating a room of ice, minus the floor, so that no one would fall.

'_Anna, you do know that even my ice can't contain your fire for long periods of time.' _Elsa thought to Anna, who nodded her head lightly.

'_It's not for me. I have full control, remember? The one who doesn't, is Adrien. And your ice power is close enough to water to control his powers, until he can on his own. It's for the kingdom's own protection, not mine.' _Anna thought back.

'_How do you know of all this?' _Elsa thought back as she sat beside Kristoff.

'_Just… Trust me.' _Anna thought and looked over at Elsa, and winked.

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here." Adrien called out as he looked at Anna.

"Yeah, and you're not getting any older either!" Anna retorted with a light smile as she stepped into the middle of the fighting ring, with her sword unsheathed and in her right hand.

Anna sighed and focused her attention away from the intense stares that were coming from Elsa and Kristoff, and zoned in into her current battle, even if was just a training session.

'_Mother… Ancestors of fire… guide my blade and myself, so that I may not fall before my time' _Anna thought and closed her eyes, and felt the familiar sensation of heat spreading through her body.

* * *

Her sharp ears picked up the sound of loose gravel crunching under the weight of feet, as Adrien charged forward, preparing to strike. She could feel the anxiety from Elsa, who was worried that Anna wasn't going to open her eyes in time to defend the blow.

It was at the very last second that Anna's vibrant scarlet tinted eyes shot open, and her arm flung into the air as her tempered steel blade blocked the blow of Adrien's. While the shock of the two swords flooded through Adrien's body, and caught him momentarily off guard, Anna delivered a quick punch into his gut with her left hand, and a swift kick to his chest, sending Adrien falling backwards.

Anna quickly jumped back as Adrien bent his body into an arch, and pushed off the ground with his free hand and shot through the air and Anna, preparing to tackle her. Anna noted this and quickly danced out of the way, and flung her sword against his torso, as Adrien flew past her and landed face down on the ground, as Anna jumped back.

"Ah, so you are much swifter than I thought." Adrien smirked as he ascended himself from the ground and wiped the dust off of his shredded shirt.

Anna did not reply but nodded her head gently, as she bent her knees, thus strengthening her defense stance.

"Come on, show me your power!" Anna encouraged as she playfully yawned in fake boredom.

" Well, this is rather useless." Adrien murmured as he noted his torn shirt, and quickly pulled off the shredded fabric and tossed it over his head with a flick of his wrist to the edge of the training field.

Elsa found her concerning gaze that was being held on Anna, start to move towards Adrien. Whether it was because of Anna's and Kristoff's love making that had caused her to feel the pleasure from Anna, or from her time spent in the romance section of the library all of those years, she couldn't help but admire the strong muscles that ripped through Adrien's back and arms. He was built so strong, and it was hard for Elsa to control the blush that was threatening to cover her usually pale face. With a shake of her head, Elsa cleared her mind, and locked her gaze once more onto her little sister, who thankfully hadn't noticed her practically gawking at her best friend.

"So, you can fight with a sword. And with your fists, but that's nothing new is it?" Adrien smirked as Anna and himself began to circle each other, anticipating the other's movements.

"But… My powers? Hmmm… Let's see how you handle this fight, as the circumstances change." Adrien smirked and raised his right hand and shot his power into the roof of the ice room.

From his power, a cluster of shadowy turbulent clouds above the two fighters emerged, as the atoms raged with lightning. Anna did not reply, and did not flinch even with the lightning struck down near where she stood. Without a moment's more hesitation, Anna shot forward with her sword upright, her body dodging the strikes of lightning as her power sensed them, right in the nick of time.

* * *

The sparks flew madly from the clash of swords clashing against another, as her sword and Adrien's slammed into one another, glowing from contact. The lightning grew stronger as Adrien squinted his eyes, focusing his power as much as he could. Anna looked up from their sword fight dance, just long enough so her red eyes could lock onto his now golden colored eyes, and could feel her heart splitting in two. His customary spark of life was gone, and was replaced by focus on the battle. His power was getting the best of him, and Anna knew that she had to get him out of the power's hold before he truly lost control. While she was momentarily distracted, a rogue lightning bolt came too close for comfort, and Anna winced as she felt the voltage radiate through the left side of her body. Anna jumped back, and breathed heavily as she looked at Adrien, who no longer looked at her as if he knew who she was.

'_Shit… I didn't realize he could possibly loose himself to this power. I didn't know it could take control of him like this.'_ Anna thought to herself as she tried to breathe through the pain of the shock. Anna thought furiously, trying to figure out a plan, while her body twisted and she flipped it through the air, in attempts to dodge the lightning bolts.

Anna's eyes shot to Elsa as she noticed that the lightning was beginning to come too close to them. Fear ripped through her being as she nervously bit her lip and focused her energy into her hands, and slapped them down hard onto the ground. From her closed hands, a line of red of her magic shot out, and circled the area, and fire erupted from the ground and into the lightning power above them, creating a barrier of her fire between Elsa, Kristoff, and Adrien's lightning.

'_Anna!' _Anna heard in her mind as she stood back up, and ready to take on Adrien who smirked at her lightly. Satisfied that they were safe from him, Anna could focus on the battle once more. Her sharp eyes focused on Adrien, as he raised his hands into the sky, the lighting from overhead shot down and circled around his arms and surrounded his body with his power, causing his jet black hair to stand straight up on end. Anna sighed as she saw the one who she had finally experienced a bond with, was now about to lose it all from his untamed power, one that she had awoken. Anna shook her head, and shut her eyes tight, forcing her salty tears from flowing down her face.

Anna opened her crimson eyes, brimming with tears, to see Adrien's lightning infused fist, as it slammed into her unprotected jaw. Anna flew back, the wind flowing rapidly around her. The battle worn ground caught the young princess as she landed onto her back, where she laid breathing heavily.

'_It's in the flames that we find our freedom…'_ A voice echoed through her mind, causing her eyes to shoot open.

'_Don't hesitate to explode. Burn away all the pain you feel, from the power locked up inside of your soul. Don't hesitate anymore, just let it go. Start the fire, embrace the light, and ignite…'_

Anna let herself lay on her back, feeling the familiar ablaze sensation of pure magic as it ran through her veins, straight into her heart. This was the end, Anna could no longer hold back her powers. It was time to set them free. With a mighty push of strength, Anna shot from the ground and launched herself into the air, surrounded by a mysterious red energy field from her magic, fusing together to form the shape of a phoenix around her body, as the shape of the bird's wings covered her body, and closed and mended up her wounds at an especially high rate.

"Adrien… Wait, focus. Focus on me." Anna soothed as she courageously walked forward in the middle of the arena, where Adrien stood grimacing in pain as the lightning licked his flesh.

"These demons… The ones you're fighting right now… I know too well of what they are capable of. They tell us lies and they pull us in into their trap of pain and confusion. They bury us alive with the weight of not wanting to fail those closest to us. They hold us down, not wanting us to be set free from their hold. They live within us, making the battle one we must fight from the inside. I know that right now you're lost in a world of dark delusion… But I'm right here, just… Reach for the light. Reach for me." Anna called out and timidly extended her hand out towards Adrien, who recoiled as if she had struck him.

Adrien cried out in pain as more power surged around his body, threatening to take over its host. His skin began to turn black and flake off as the lightning began to destroy him from the inside out.

"Anna… Get… Away from me." Adrien forced out as his powers focused in both of his hands, and he prepared to launch a lightning strike of full strength at Anna, by no accord of his own. Anna shook her head and focused her own energy into her own hands, as her hands erupted into dancing flames.

"There's no way I'm letting this power take you away from me." Anna shouted back as he launched a bright white light at Anna, who in turn shot out what appeared to be two dragons of fire from her hands.

As the two powers collided, they suspended time for just a split flash. The flashbacks of the two royalty flashed through their minds. The memories they had shared as children, and Adrien's golden eyes locked into Anna's crimson, with the most apologetic expression in his eyes she had ever seen.

With a loud explosion, both element benders were flown backward, enclosed in a blinding light, and as they both fell to the ground, the lightening disappeared and as did the wall of fire, keeping Elsa and Kristoff out of harm's way.

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted and ran towards Anna who was leaning against an ice wall, which had cracked at the impact of her body.

"Kristoff, I'm okay…" Anna whispered as she stood up and stretched out her sore muscles.

"You just almost died, just stay still. I knew this was a mistake, but you never listen to me. Just because you have this power doesn't mean that you can put yourself in harm's way like this all the time!" Kristoff lectured, as Anna sighed and gently sidestepped him and walked towards Adrien, who was not getting up.

"Anna, stop. Stay away from him." Kristoff hissed, causing Anna to stop and look over her shoulder.

"Just because you can't understand something, doesn't mean it's wrong or dangerous, Kristoff." Anna sighed and continued walking over to Adrien, where Elsa was already waiting.

Anna didn't dare look into her sister's eyes, not yet. Instead, she kneeled down on one knee, and ran her fingers against his skin, wincing as the dull pain of his voltage shock surged through her fingertips.

"Don't touch him, until the electric field is off of his body." Anna warned as she dropped her hand gently back to her side.

"Anna, that…" Elsa stopped as Anna interrupted.

" I know. It was risky, uncalled for, impulsive, immature, a failure…" Anna guessed as she looked down at the ground nervously.

"No. None of those. It truly was amazing. Your power… Has so much potential. I know that this didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped, but it did allow for us to see a glimpse of your potential Anna, and I now know that if the war happens, you won't die. I've been so worried about it, but now that I've seen this, I'm not. I'm so proud to have you as my sister," Elsa stopped with a light smile as she looked over at Kristoff, " I know that things didn't go as well as we had hoped, but unless a blade goes through her heart or she in decapitated, she can't die. You can't hold her back. I know it's hard to understand since you don't have these powers, but trust me. She may be in pain, but her powers heal her almost instantly. Look, no damage." Elsa explained.

"It doesn't mean that she deserves to have to go through this." Kristoff sighed and looked down at the ground as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

Elsa ignored his remark and glowed her hands a light blue before hovering them over Adrien.

"Shouldn't his powers have triggered a healing ability, like ours?" Anna questioned as she looked at Adrien.

"I don't know anything about lightning powers, Anna." Elsa admitted with a light sigh, and placed her hands back down as Kayden walked into the training grounds, as Elsa undid the ice walls.

"Kayden, please get Adrien up to his room for me." Elsa sighed as Kayden nodded and gently picked up Adrien and carried him off without a word.

"Anna, your coronation will be tomorrow… We have to get it over as possible. I hope you understand…" Elsa murmured as Anna and Elsa stood up and walked back to where Kristoff stood.

"Coronation? You have to do one too?" Kristoff questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah, unfortunately. And I have to do it before my birthday on the 11th. Will that be enough time for our kingdom alliances to arrive?" Anna asked as she looked at Elsa.

"For the most part yes. They were already on their way due to a meeting I called for the other night. So, they were all to arrive tomorrow anyway" Elsa nodded, and Anna smiled lightly as she thought about how the day would go.

"It should be fun. To have the halls filled, and all one thousand of our salad and dinner plates be put to good use, to be able to dance through the night, to finally and officially be recognized by the law and God as Princess of Arendelle. There will be music, and there will be light." Anna smiled lightly as her mind began to wander.

"Anna… But what about Dimitri? Won't he be attending?" Kristoff asked, which broke Anna out of her thoughts.

"Oh, well… Um… He wants to… See me with Adrien, of course… but that's not what it has to be. You see, the coronation is for me is to find a prince for the kingdom or for me to become a princess to another." Anna hesitantly explained, fearing his reaction.

" But, I am already the Prince!" Kristoff exclaimed with an incredulous expression.

" I know, I know. But that can be formally announced at the coronation. I'm not going to pretend anything. I love you, Kristoff! And no one else could ever have the part of my heart that you have. It's just one giant show, and a political game. Truly." Anna explained as the three walked into the castle.

" And what about Dimitri? He won't like it." Kristoff sighed as they walked towards the dining room for an early dinner.

"I don't care what he likes or doesn't. I've studied the laws inside and out. There's nothing that says that a princess or prince can't marry outside of the royal status quo, as long as they have been given permission by the reigning Queen or King." Elsa explained as they walked in, " This is Anna's life. I don't think anyone has the right to tell her how to live it." Elsa smiled as Anna looked up at his sister before almost tackling her to the ground in a hug.

'_I love you so much, I'll never be able to show you how much. But thank you so much for all that you do for me.' _Anna thought to Elsa as she nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck affectionately.

'_I love you too. So much' _Elsa thought back with a light kiss on the top of Anna's head.

"Well then, I guess I better get a shave and a trim." Kristoff smiled lightly as he ran his fingers over the thin layer of fuzz on his chin.

"No, I don't think you have to. I personally like you with longer hair, and that little patch of fuzz on your chin." Anna blushed lightly as she remembered the way it felt against her skin when he kissed her.

"Well then, How about we eat dinner, and then get this place ready for the ball tomorrow? How does gravlax sound for dinner, and ostkaka for desert?" Elsa questioned as she suddenly felt very much in the mood for salmon cured with salt and sugar with herbs, and cheesecake for desert.

"Sounds great, but save me a plate. I need to go check on Adrian. I'll see you later tonight." Anna smiled as she backed out of the room, and hurried up to Adrien's room.

* * *

The young prince of lightning lay in his bed, as guilt raged on inside of Adrien. He was fully aware of his surroundings, but he refused to open his eyes. He wasn't ready to face anyone in the kingdom yet, not even Anna. Adrien sighed, feeling all the presence of everyone in Arendelle, but stopped when he felt Anna's. Realization sunk in even deeper, as Adrien grabbed the pillow that he rested his head on, he placed it over his mouth, and screamed. His muffled voice couldn't carry long enough for anyone to hear him. Aggravated, he stood up and began to pace the small room. He sat on the hard floor and began to think. He could feel the hate radiating from Kristoff and the apprehension from Elsa.

'_This is all my fault! Once again I failed to protect someone I care about. What the fuck is wrong with me? How could have I lost control like that, especially at Anna.'_ Adrien's voice screamed in his head. He started to shake his head.

He moved and sat on the window seal, his legs hanging over the edge while his eyes focused on nothing but the past. He was so engrossed in his thinking, he didn't even notice when the door opened. Anna gasped, seeing him up. She was about to go alert the others, until she felt it. The atmosphere of the room seemed really off. Instead, she closed the door, and approached gently.

"Adrien? Is it okay if I come in?" her voice asked, timid.

When she received nothing but silence, she sighed and moved closer. Her clear blue eyes rested on Adrien's still face, and frowned lightly as she noticed the customary flame was not present. She moved, to leave, until she saw a picture on the desk of herself and him as younger children, about a year after they were introduced. Anna smiled lightly, seeing how happy Adrien had looked.

"I like this picture of us… We really do look happy..." she paused as Adrien visibly stiffened. " Oh, Adrien would you please talk to me?" Anna whispered, her concerned eyes pleading for a response.

"I… I just don't know anymore, Anna." Adrien whispered, his voice raucous. " When I think of how I almost killed you with my power, I want to rush right out and never come back. Yet, something else tugs at me. It must be guilt. I knew this was a possibility, knew it. And yet, I let my guard fall. If I knew that this would have happened, I never would have agreed to fight you. I just don't get why it always has to be you getting the short end of the stick! Why? Your life is always so full of misery and pain… I want to experience some of that pain too… just so you doesn't have to face it all anymore" Adrien whispered.

Anna just looked at him with wide eyes, unable to find words.

"I want to tell Elsa and Kristoff what is going on, but I can't. How can I ever look at them again, knowing I failed to protect the one person they love more than their lives, itself?" Adrien asked out loud.

"Oh Adrien, you can't blame yourself for this. The power attacks your body before you can control it, and I pushed you. I'm still alive, and Elsa and Kristoff will come around. You have to pull yourself together and be strong! For once in your life, go back to who you were before our stupid fight! Be that spunky, annoying, and spitfire you used to be!"

"Don't pretend that you aren't disappointed in me." Adrien spat.

"Adrien, what on earth are you talking about?" Anna asked, shocked at Adrien's unusual behavior.

"Oh don't play that fucking game with me. I know damn well that you are upset at how poorly I handled the situation. You can say you want me to be like who I was.. but that's a lie. You hated me like that. I was never good enough for you." Adrien argued back, his voice hard.

"Adrien, I don't feel that way anymore! I miss who you were! I feel like I don't even know who you are right now! The Adrien I know would be on the trail to finding a solution to control this power, right now, not having this stupid debate with me!" Anna shouted back.

"How the hell do you want me to do that? Dammit, nothing is enough for you is it! I had to go leave you, knowing full well that when I returned, you would be being courted, and I would just have to sit there and accept it. Knowing, that just to see you smile would mean that once again I would be left behind and forsaken! But you know what? I did it because I loved you! And you were one of the first bonds I had! I knew that I had to do whatever it took to make you happy, regardless of my own well being!" Adrien shouted back, his voice rising.

" For the love of God, stop throwing that in my face! I was stupid okay! I know what I did was selfish, bitchy, and downright nauseating. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry for what I put you through, and I'm sorry that I couldn't make myself fall in love with you. You deserve better, you always did! But this has nothing to do with me! This has to do with you and you losing yourself. Get a grip!" Anna shouted.

"Leave me alone." Adrien spoke through rage filled lips.

"No. Someone needs to get through to you! If no one else can, it's going to have to be me. I will not just sit here while you drown in self-pity. Look!" Anna said, pulling out a very old and weathered picture from her pocket, " Do you even recognize yourself in this picture? Cause I sure as hell don't. Look at that fire, that will. You were going to be the king of the universe, you were going to save the world. You were going to be all that you could be. Instead, you're sitting here, doing nothing. There are still civilians in this kingdom that are in need for us to protect them from your father and my Aunt. Right now, everyone, including myself, is waiting for you, lost in a sea of confusion… and you could be the map that gets them back on track…But nothing is going to get done with you just sitting here!"

Adrien stared into the picture, his eyes opening for the first time it seemed. With slightly shaking fingertips, he took the picture. He remembered how his life had been, all of his dreams, everything.

" Maybe… maybe I could still be that spitfire… but some things won't ever be the same Anna. That's just how it's going to be…" Adrien sighed.

"I don't care, as long as you try." Anna smiled.

Adrien nodded, and stood up.

"Okay Anna, how do I master this power of mine?" Adrien questioned, with his trademark smirk like grin.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you all of this, so don't ask questions. I won't answer any. First of all, you need to find your soul mate… she… will help heal the pain of your past, and control your magic, without actually dominating over you." Anna explained hesitantly.

"But…" Adrien started, but stopped when Anna shook her head.

"Nu uh. No questions. I'll go get a lighting stone tomorrow from the trolls to help regulate your power until you do manage to control it. It will help, a lot. I promise. I know my fire stone does." Anna smiled as Adrien nodded and walked back to his bed and crawled inside.

"I'm really tired" Adrien yawned lightly.

"Yeah, using your powers like that takes a lot out of a person, when they don't have full control. Take your time in resting. We have a ball to attend tomorrow. My Ball." Anna smiled as she walked over and tucked him in gently, and ran her fingers through his long spiky hair.

"I can't wait… It'll be the first party we attend, as adults." Adrien yawned and fell asleep under Anna's gentle touch.

* * *

Anna quietly left the room, and closed the door behind her gently. She walked down the hall and to her and Elsa's room, and let herself inside. It was far earlier than her norm to go to bed, but just like Adrien, she was exhausted from her powers. Tomorrow she would go get the appropriate tools to help with Adrien, and then face her coronation.

As she undid her hair, and cleaned off her makeup, she slid out of her blouse and pants, and slipped on a silk nightgown, and closed her curtains before climbing into her bed, and sighed contently as she felt the fresh new sheets on her bed. She made sure the door was slightly ajar for when Elsa decided to come to bed, and yawned gently before closing her eyes and preparing herself for the fateful day ahead of her.

* * *

~ Alright, so here's this update! Hopefully I'll work on the next one tomorrow a bit. Once again, if anyone wants to see something specific happen at the coronation next chapter, let me know. Otherwise, I have it planned. :) However, please R&R! I need some feedback. :)~


End file.
